Most Evil
by darknessDemon
Summary: Characters from your favorite movies, tv shows, and video games end up in a dark dimension where they must fight their enemies and creatures that reside there. Along the way they must figure out the mysteries of this place if they ever want to go home.
1. Start of Darkness

Before I begin this story, I suppose I should tell you why The New ISPT is on hiatus. First of all, it seemed more like 'The New ISB with Pokemon on the side', not much like a tag-team Pokemon tournament. It was also rather formulaic with 3 fights a chapter and stuff, and it just kind of seemed forced. I just didn't have much freedom in a setting like that and well, lets face it. We will all be dead by the time I finish the tournament at the rate I am going. The only reason I am not removing it like The Meeting of Many is that it got some development and story still in it. Don't worry though, all of the characters in that story will show up in this one. Not their Pokemon partners, but all of the guys like Glowmoss, Locke, Ritsuka, and the rest. Anyway, on with the next part, this story.

Well I got this idea from a dream I had, how surprising. It is a sequel to The New ISB and will be set in a darker atmosphere. The relationships between characters in The New ISPT will be carried over, but its written out of the continuity.

So enjoy

Chapter 1

Start of Darkness

_7 months after the defeat of Discord._

At the Tower of the Gods

"Its hard to believe its been so long since peace has been brought by the defeat of Crisis." Faroe stated, Din and Nyaru nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. It is remarkable that strife and turmoil have subsided, all thanks to the Chosen Ones." Kishmoto replied.

"But it will be rather boring since we can no longer intervene." Arkvoodle stated.

"Peace does not exist for ever Arkvoodle. I have a feeling something will happen in the near future, something dreadful." Arceus stated, looking at the sky.

"Don't be so paranoid, you said that Crisis was the ultimate evil, what could be worse than that?" Faroe asked.

"I could always be wrong, as there are evils that not even the gods can hope to match."

In a dark realm

"Those gods are foolish, they haven't a clue on the horror that will be unleashed across all worlds." a demonic and monstrous voice stated. Whatever the voice belonged to was cloaked in the darkness, nothing visible except for a large crystal. In that crystal was a girl, a girl with phenomenal power. With hair of sliver, eyes of pink, and attire of gold.

"You wont get away with this." she said, the being just chuckled evilly at her words.

"With you trapped in that crystal that I created to contain your limitless power, every being alive is helpless."

"Your crystal can not contain everything though. You may be able to bring every evil being into this world, but I can bring in heroes to stop them."

"I am well aware of that you foolish being, that is exactly what I want. People fighting valiantly only to die while I watch from beyond will only add to my army."

"They aren't as weak as you believe, they are strong beings who overcame unimaginable obstacles. They will win and when the chosen one gets here, it will be the end of you."

"The chosen one is a mere mortal without you and will fall like all of the others. Now for my reign of destruction and death to begin."

At New Moon Island

"Wow Darkrai, its great that we no longer have to worry about being called to stop world destroying horrors anymore, isn't it?" Shaymin asked, in her Sky form like always.

"I disagree Shaymin."

"Why?"

"Without darkness there is no light. Crisis can't be the end of it all."

"Are you saying that it gets worse?"

"Yes, and when it does, hell will break loose."

"Well at least we can face it all together."

"Spare me the fluff Shaymin, you know I hate it."

Both Pokemon looked up as the sky blackened, more than usual on Darkrais island and miasmas of chaos enveloped them, sending them to a place of pure horror. The darkness spread across the world that Arceus created, soon changing it to a wasteland as some unfortunate Pokemon were sent to whatever land it came from.

"What is happening? Why doesn't Arceus intervene!" Lucario exclaimed, running through the forests.

_Your god can not save you. Your god is unaware of the horrors taking place. Your world will become an addition to my realm. Abandon all hope._

This dark voice ran through Lucarios mind, along with all the other inhabitants of the lands. Citizens panicked and ran through the streets, their simple minds could not even begin to understand the horror that was taking place. Panicked Pokemon ran through the grass and others flew and swam in frenzies. In a matter of moments, the world of Pokemon became a dark and hellish realm.

On Vexus

"What in the world is this?" Devin wondered as darkness began to spread across his world.

"Whatever it is, its something horrible." Elen said. Elen wore a pink shirt with two yellow stripes going at angles to resemble a lightning bolt, it also has zigzagged edges at the sleeves and neck. She also wore a light blue dress that has a zigzagged edge at the bottom. She also had blonde zigzag hair.

"Do you think this is the doing of Psyca? He DID want to coat Vexus in eternal darkness after all." Bill asked. Bill has blue hair, and wears white shorts and coat with a green shirt. He was wrong though, very wrong. The being behind this was stronger than they could ever imagine and not before long, Vexus had suffered the same fate.

Every dimension, every universe, every galaxy, every planet fell victim this phenomena and nobody could prepare for what they were about to face next.

In a mysterious dimension.

This dimension was unlike any other. Grey clouds everywhere meant low visibility and the ground was cracked and tan like a wasteland. There were some trees visible, but not a single leaf could be found. There was a glimmer of hope in this world of darkness as balls of light floated from the sky and were scattered across the land. However for each ball of light that descended from the clouds, the dimension began to change. The trees grew larger, lakes filled with black water appeared, mountains reached for the sky, and dark towns came to be. As these orbs increased in numbers, the world of darkness grew with it. However no amount of scenery and light could ever dispel the feelings of hopelessness and despair that continuously reside.

"What is this place?" Ritsuka wondered, he and the others were by a lake which was near some tall trees.

"Looks like another bad future." Dylan replied.

"It can't be the future, I would know." Celebi assured.

"Then what is it? Its a rather gloomy place you know?" a medium-sized kangaroo with big eyes and feet, Sheelah, said.

"Its not THAT bad you guys." Vampire Lord stated.

"No, its is." Dylan retorted.

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"Did your world become hell from the darkness?" Sasori asked.

"Well yeah...but...I-"

"So it is horrible. If all our dimensions suffered this, then whatever the hell we are dealing with is worse than Crisis." Dylan stated.

"Alright, it is bad without the lovely Vampire Lady."

"Who?"

"I never told you about Vampire Lady?"

"Um, no."

"Oh god she is soooo hot! Her sharp fangs and claws, her long turquoise hair, her yellow eyes, her soooo perfect body..." Vampire Lord trailed off, drooling in lust.

"Okay, that's nice..."

"Shut up now, I want to get out of this hellhole." Sasori snapped.

"I don't. Even if we do get out, our universes will still be doomed. Whatever caused this catastrophe has got to be here and we have to stop it." Ritsuka stated.

"He's right, we have to do something about it before we can go home." Sheelah added.

"Um guys, what is that?" Celebi asked shakily, pointing to something. It was a black winged humanoid demon with red eyes and a tail, hardly visible due to the dark atmosphere.

"Hmhmhm, fresh victims." the demon said.

"That's Psyca!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Who?" Vampire Lord asked.

"He's an evil demon who wants to coat the world in darkness."

"So you're the one behind all this?" Sasori exclaimed.

"Heh, how I wish I did, but I am not the one who caused this."

"Then who is?" Celebi asked.

"Something sent me here as well as many other villains. It claims to be the ultimate evil and has the power to grant our wishes if we kill enough of you fools."

"And just what are you after?" Dylan shouted.

"The shards of the Ancient Gem of course."

"Well you are crazy if you think we will let you get your wish!" Vampire Lord exclaimed.

"Lets just see if you can back that claim up! Darkness Beam!" Psyca exclaimed and fired a black beam from his mouth.

"I don't think so. Reflect." Ritsuka said and a golden barrier appeared in front of his group, deflecting Psycas beam. The demon stopped firing and flew higher to avoid being hit however.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Vampire Lord shouted and shot black lightning bolts from his fingers, knocking Psyca to the ground.

"Now its my turn." Sheelah stated and hopped over to Psyca. She jumped high in the air, did a flip, and came crashing down on Psyca, her large feet ready to slam into him. Psyca however sunk into the shadows and Sheelah slammed into the ground, doing no damage at all.

"Well now what do we do? I can barely see him!" Celebi exclaimed.

"I don't know. We need someone to use a power of light to hit him while he's in shadow form." Dylan explained.

"I can take care of that. Rupture." Ritsuka stated and shot a shockwave of light at the shadow. Psyca grunted in pain as he rose out of the shadows from being hit.

"Nows our chance!" Celebi exclaimed. A metallic spiked scorpion-like tail shot out of Sasoris chest and impaled Psyca near his stomach.

"That's pretty cool." Dylan said.

"It gets better." the ninja replied as metallic wing-like protrusions with 4 claw-like extensions came out of his back. Psyca only smirked as his claws became cloaked in darkness and he slashed the tail in half, freeing himself. Sasori glared at the black beast as he retracted the weapon. Celebi tried lifting Psyca in the air using Psychic, but it did nothing.

"Dang Dark types..." the Pokemon grumbled.

"Vampire Lord, I need you to do something for me." Dylan said.

"What is it?" the pale skinned vampire asked.

"Slash all across both my arms with your claws."

"What? Why!"  
"Just do it, its important!"

"Alright..." he said and slashed his friends arms, sending blood running down them. Vampire Lord stared at the red liquid in amazement.

"Don't even think about it bro. Summoning Jutsu!" Dylan exclaimed and a giant green serpent with spikes all around it, Buzzsaw Serpent, appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmhmhm, that beast is useless against me. Antimatter!" Psyca said and a black ball appeared in his hand.

"Damn!" Dylan exclaimed as Psyca threw the sphere at his summon, but Buzzsaw Serpent dove underground with unmatched speed.

"Resolve." Ritsuka said and the ball of antimatter disappeared.

"You may be able to stop my attacks, cat-boy, but lets see how you handle hand to hand combat!" Psyca shouted and dive-bombed Ritsuka, knocking him off his feet.

"I'll save us!" Celebi exclaimed and surrounded Psyca in a twister of leaves.

"Now Sheelah!" Dylan shouted.

"Right." the kangaroo replied and jumped in the air again, this time her attack connected and it hit hard. The flurry subsided and Psyca was struggling to stand.

"Now to finish you off!" Sasori exclaimed and shot a stream of fire from his hand. Right before Psyca was torched, he sunk into the shadows and escaped.

"Damn, he got away!" Vampire Lord exclaimed.

"It could have been a lot worse. He could have killed us all using Death Vortex." Dylan explained.

"I think we should start looking around for answers." Ritsuka suggested.

"I agree with ya." Sheelah replied.

"So where should we search? The spooky trees or the black lake?" Vampire Lord said unenthusiastically with a bored expression.

"How about those creatures over there?" Celebi said and pointed. The others looked and hundreds of beings were approaching them. They were humanoid and looked like a cross between a demon, a zombie, and a skeleton. They all wielded large machetes and had long claws.

"Oh damn it!" Sasori exclaimed.

And there is chapter 1. Like The New ISPT, I will be taking character requests weather they be heroes or villains. Chapters will be longer coming up, but I just wanted to get this story started.


	2. Sleek Serpents

Chapter 2

Sleek Serpents

"They don't look so tough." Vampire Lord said and shot lightning-bolts at them, but it did little damage. The creatures then charged at the group, their machetes held up high.

"Take this!" Sasori exclaimed, using his scorpion tail to lift himself in the air, and shot a wide stream of fire at the beasts. This slow them down, but it didn't do much else.

"Come on now, all together!" Sheelah said as she hopped toward them.

"This will end soon." Dylan said and Buzzsaw Serpent shot out of the ground, taking out many of the creatures with a tail swipe.

"Absolute Zero." Ritsuka said and many of the creatures became frozen solid. Sheelah then shattered them to pieces with a kick. Despite all of the creatures our heroes were killing, more just kept coming.

"Looks like we need some help." Sasori said and pulled out his Kazekage puppet. Large cubes of iron particles formed above the monsters and smashed into them. Vampire Lord grabbed two machetes of killed beings and began slashing through the living ones.

"It doesn't matter what we do, more and more will just show up." Ritsuka explained.

"They have to be coming from somewhere though." Dylan replied.

"Or someone. If this is the ultimate evil like Psyca claimed, then they could just be appearing out of thin air by whatever evil it is creating them." Sasori theorized.

"Well we just can't fight for the rest of our lives, now can we?" Sheelah said as she smashed another creature to bits with her infamous slam.

"So we should escape?" Celebi asked.

"That is our only option." Ritsuka answered.

"I got it covered. Hey Buzzsaw Serpent!" Dylan shouted and his summon turned toward him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Vampire Lord asked, sweating a little.

"Eat us!"  
"WHAT?"

"Its alright, he wont digest us. You have a better plan?"

"Well...no." Vampire Lord muttered. Buzzsaw Serpent strike at the group, put them in its mouth, and slithered away.

_You can run, but you can never hide from the darkness._

"This is my kind of place." Killdra said, sitting on a black rock that was in a field of dead grass.

"Its a horrible place. Whoever is behind this needs to be stopped." Locke stated.

"Says you."

"No, she is right. We need to kill whoever did this to us." Ichigo said.

"She never said kill."

"Well why would it matter to you? Pain turns you on from what I've seen!"

"Barely into chapter 2 and you are already flying off the handle..."

"Enough you guys, we need to focus here." Knuckles, an anthropomorphic red echidna with large fists which had spiked knuckles, said.

"Yes, we must return worlds to normal." Mumbo, a tan humanoid wearing red robes who had a skull shaped head, stated.

"Um, g-guys, what is that?" Luigi, who looked like a taller and skinnier version of Mario wearing green instead of red, exclaimed. Above them was what looked like a dark red mechanical viper flying around.

"I'll get that down." Ichigo stated and sent a horizontal wave of energy at the robotic reptile, but the viper dodged with surprising flexibility. The swordsman was then knocked to the ground by orange beams that was shot from the sides of the snake.

"Nice try blonde asshole." Killdra said and rolled her eyes, only one visible due to her hair hanging over the other.

"Hahaha, you'll have to do better than that!" a voice shouted from inside the machine.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Mumbo asked.

"Its Eggman." the echidna replied, the name making Killdra laugh a little.

"Eggman? Really?" she said.

"Yes, its an insulting nickname that was given to him that he started calling himself after the first Adventure game."

"That's stupid. Its like Ichigo calling himself a blonde asshole."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted with a popped vein

"Mumbo will get him down." Mumbo said and fired a laser from his staff.

"Agh!" Eggman exclaimed and flew his machine closer to the ground.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Knuckles shouted.

"Heh, I am here to get my wish fulfilled."

"What do you mean?" Locke asked.

"The ultimate evil sent me here and said I could get my wish if I defeat enough of you all."

"Sorry pal, but Crisis was already killed." Ichigo stated.

"Crisis? I have no idea who that is. But the evil being promised to give me the ultimate power."

"And what that power be?" Mumbo asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds of course, but I don't need them to beat the likes of you."

"Don't get so cocky!" Knuckles exclaimed and ran at him, but was blasted by an exploding green laser from the front of the machine. Killdra took her chain necklace off and swung it downward, it growing tremendously in size, and it slammed into the Egg Viper.

"Heh." Killdra smirked.

"It'll take more than that!" Eggman exclaimed and flew up high.

"I'll give it a shot." Luigi said and pulled out what looked a lot like a Ghostbustersesque vacuum cleaner. He grabbed the end of the nozzle and shot some balls of ice at the machine, but it dodged this as well.

"You all are too slow, just get him down and I'll take care of the rest." Locke commanded.

"Huuuuah!" Knuckles yelled as purple orbs spun around him and he became surrounded in a red aura. He then jumped as high as he can and then flew at the Egg Viper with impressive speed and crashed into it multiple times.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman exclaimed as the Egg Viper spiraled out of control.

"Now to finish you off." Locke said and charged at the robotic serpent with a speed rivaling Bankai Ichigos and smashed it, knocking the entire tail off.

"Agh! Well I still have one last trick up my sleeve!" Eggman said as his machine sparked.

"Brace selves everyone." Mumbo warned as the viper spun in the air and began diving down, head first into the group.

"Kazio Trap time!"

"I protect us." Mumbo said and a green barrier appeared around the gang.

"Will it hold?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, Mumbo experienced spellcaster."

"We will see just how experienced it is." Eggman exclaimed and ejected his standard egg-shaped hovercraft and flew away as the Egg Viper crashed into the shield with a tremendous explosion. Luigi covered his eyes and Killdra just stared at the explosion in awe. Soon it stopped and Mumbos barrier did indeed hold.

"Well its great that we survived, but Eggman got away." Knuckles said.

"I just can't take him seriously with a name like that..." Killdra said, twirling a Locke of her hair. (lol! I made a funny!)

"I'm just glad we all made it without a scratch." Luigi stated in relief.

"I just can't shake the feeling that there are worse things to come." Locke said.

"Stop worrying, we can take out whatever comes our way." Ichigo assured.

"No get cocky blonde hair swordsman, more evil out there somewhere." Mumbo warned.

"Well come on, lets see if anyone else is here."  
"Like who? Your boyfriend Naruto?" Killdra mocked.  
"I said to shut the hell up!"

"Actually you simply told me to shut u-" Killdra mocked and then ducked from a swing of Ichigos sword.

In a dark realm

"Your plan is falling apart, the heroes are winning." the girl in the crystal stated.

"Not at all, Psyca is useless and Robotnik is just pathetic." the dark being explained.

"Make all the excuses you want, they are still stronger than you expected."  
"The true evils are yet to come, don't get ahead of yourself."

"With every villain you bring in, I will bring even more heroes."

"They will all die sooner or later, even if I have to wipe them out."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hahaha, you are foolish if you think I will tell you."

"My power rivals yours and you know this."

"That is why I created that crystal."

"The Chosen One is here and when The Chosen One finds you, it will all be over."

"The Chosen One fought me for centuries when we faced, and even then I still survived. Besides without you to fuse with, The Chosen One is nothing."

"Even so, they all will prevail, the villains will be defeated, The Chosen One will arrive, and your reign of torture will end."

"We will see if your theory is true."

And there is chapter 2.


	3. Hellfire

Chapter 3

Hellfire

At a desert of black sand.

"This world is defiantly something we need to fix." Zane stated.

"And just how do we do that?" Pastel asked. Pastel wore a light blue shirt, a dark blue dress, and had green hair.

"Well...we could um...could look for...look clues." a blue humanoid monster with a lazy eye, Cookie Monster, suggested. A black four legged dragon with big yellow eyes, Toothless, nodded.

"Hn, lets go then." a boy with brown hair wearing a black outfit with a large sword in a sheath, Squall, said.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" a small yellow creature with a white head wearing a small red hat, Sam I Am, asked.

"Stop talking."

"This group sure is sad; I mean we have Mr. No Powers over there, a cookie addict, and an annoying creature talking about breakfast." Tayuya snarked.

"You stop talking as well."

"You wanna make something of it bitch?"

"Come on, stop fighting! We have to work as a team if we want to save our worlds!" Pastel exclaimed.

"She right, we no can eat cookies here. Cookies. C-c-o-o-k-k-i-i-e-e-s-s." Cookie Monster added.

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots..." Zane said while putting his hand over his face.

"Hmph, speak for yourself..." Squall said.

"KRAAAAAAAA!" something roared, it was a tan demon with red wings and a large mouth.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands." Zane stated.

"Good, let's go." Squall said and withdrew his sword which had a gun barrel near the handle. The demon, Scorch, flew high in the air and shot some large red eggs out of its mouth.

"Red eggs?" Sam I Am exclaimed. These five eggs hatched into large red crabs with big eyes.

"I know how to counter them." Pastel said and summoned 5 large seagulls with her Graffiti Wand. The birds shouted the word 'Mine' rapidly as they devoured the crustaceans. Scorch growled and spat out 3 eggs which hatched into small bear-like creatures sitting on crates filled with TNT. They slid at the group with a maniacal laugh, but were blasted away by large shots of plasma by Toothless.

"This is just pathetic." Tayuya said and played her flute. Scorch just stared as some serpentine ghosts flew toward it. The creature was then shot multiple times in the chest by Squalls Gunblade, his sword and Scorch fell to the ground.

"Me want to fight too!" Cookie Monster exclaimed.

"No."

"No? Wh-what kind of answer is that?" he shouted and lunged at the ninja. He grabbed her and threw her at Scorch with impressive force.

"Wow." was all Zane could say and blinked. Scorch grabbed Tayuya and flew high in the air again.

"Thanks a lot you douche!" she shouted, and then Scorch swallowed her whole.

"What the hell?" Squall exclaimed. The winged beast then spat out another egg.

"I wonder what will hatch out of this egg." Sam I Am said.

"I'm not gonna wait to find out." Zane said and hopped on Toothless. The dragon growled and took to the skies. It was ready to fire a ball of plasma when the egg hatched into Tayuya.

"Oh it's just you..." Squall said in disappointment. Tayuya smirked evilly and pulled out her flute.

"Summoning Jutsu." she said and 3 ogres appeared. One was wrapped in bandages and had big feet, another was carrying a large club, and the third had long claws.

"Did that creature just turn her evil?" Pastel wondered.

"Not much of a change if you ask me." Squall muttered.

"Alright dragon, lets deal with that demon." Zane said and Toothless nodded. The dragon flew at Scorch with impressive speed, but the beast shielded itself with its wings. Meanwhile the ogres charged at the group and attacked. The big-footed ogre tried stomping Cookie Monster, but the smaller monster bit off a hunk of its right leg. The weight of the ogre on the slim leg caused the bone of said appendage to break and causing it to fall.

"Now that's the right answer!" Cookie Monster exclaimed.

"That one had no eyes, so it figures it would go down." Pastel said and created a T-rex to battle the long clawed ogre. The dinosaur charged into the monster and sunk its teeth into its arm, but the ogre jabbed it in the eyes with its other claw. The extinct reptile roared and stepped back. Pastel sighed and brushed against the monster with the tip of her Graffiti Wand, transforming her into a replica of it. She sunk her claws into the ogre's stomach and slashed a gaping hole in it, body fluids pouring out. Zane and Toothless were still trying to hit Scorch, but not even the dragons plasma blasts could break through its large wings.

"Let's try an attack from above." Zane suggested and the Night Fury flew up at a near 90 degree angle. Through the tips of its wings, one could see Scorch narrow its eyes and smile evilly. The demon then spread out its wings fast, sending orange energy balls in the air that slammed into Toothless, causing the dragon to fall. Scorch then did this two more times, scattering the projectiles in the air which soon began their descent.

"Come on dragon." Zane said and Toothless managed to gain control of itself and dodge all the projectiles. Transformed Pastel was immune to them, Cookie Monster hid in the large wound of the first ogre, Squall managed to dodge them all, none of them hit Tayuya, and Sam I Am was nowhere to be seen. The engine of a vehicle could then be faintly heard and Sam I Am slammed into Tayuya, driving a blue convertible like car.

"Would you; could you, in a car? Eat them, eat them, e-e-eatthemeatthem, here they are." he said as Tayuya lay sprawled on the front of the vehicle, bleeding heavily.

"That is two problems taken care of." Squall muttered as he dodged slam after slam of the ogres club. He then pointed at it, a blue sparkle flashed in his hand and the area around the ogre became visibly cold. It was then encased in a large block of ice which was shattered by spikes of ice shooting out of it. The beast fell backward and the brunette swordsman finished it by slicing off its head.

"Now it's just you." Zane said as he and Toothless circled the demon. Scorch then outstretched its wings and spun around, its wings becoming as deadly as helicopter blades. This attack slashed a part of the dragon's left wing and it fell once more.

"Damn it." its blue haired rider muttered. Toothless managed to catch itself and land on the ground safely, but it couldn't fly at all. To make matters worse, Scorch spat another egg and it hatched into a large green creature. It had 4 legs, a large mouth, and spikes ran down its back.

"Hmph, you will need to do better than that." Squall said and ran at the beast but was knocked backward by a headbut from the creature.

"Let me handle this." Pastel said and turned back to normal. She then made a tank that had two beady eyes. The living vehicle rolled over to the new beast and blasted it. However this only caused the beast to jump backward.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"It no matter if we win, demon still spit more eggs." Cookie Monster explained.

"Yes we know that, but with Toothless down we have no way of getting to it. This world is something else as we can't be healed by the gods, it's like they don't even know we are here." Zane replied.

"A remedy huh?" Pastel said and created a flying spray bottle with a plus on it. It fluttered over towards the dragon and sprayed the torn wing, repairing it.

"Wh-what?"

"Who needs divine beings when you can draw anything to life?"

"Alright, let's go." Zane said as he climbed on the Night Fury and it took off.

"I wonder what happened to Sam..." Pastel wondered. Almost immediately, Sam drove back in his car with no Tayuya in sight.

"Where is girl?" Cookie Monster asked.

"The trunk. Here in the trunk." Sam replied and opened the back of his car and dropped the ninja on the ground. She was in horrible shape, but still alive. Pastel was ready to draw another bottle, but Squall held out his sword.

"Let her suffer." he said. He then noticed the green beast, Buzz, rolling over toward them, curled up in a ball. The swordsman held up his Gunblade to protect himself, but was knocked back once again. He growled and wiped the blood off his face and held his hand out. A red sparkle flashed this time and a pool of lava appeared under Buzz which then erupted into tremendous fire that exploded. The monster writhed in pain as fire seemed to be its weakness. Sam I Am then pointed at the creature and a fox ran toward it, ripped open a hole in its side, and started to eat.

"Let's finish in a less disgusting way." Pastel said and her tank creation blasted Buzz to bits, blood rained down upon Squall and the fox.

"Yeah...MUCH better..." the swordsman said sarcastically and the fox ran up and began to lick the blood off his arm.

"Okay Toothless, lets finish this guy off once and for all." Zane said as the duo approached Scorch. The demon breathed a stream of fire that Toothless easily blew right through with a blast of plasma. Scorch didn't see it coming and the attack smashed it in the throat. Zane smirked as the creature roared in pain.

"Now's our chance." he said and Toothless flew at it at impressive speed, slammed into it, and knocked it to the ground.

"Excellent." Squall said and charged at the demon. Pastel drew a giant cheetah that sped toward Scorch faster and snacked on it, killing the monster in the process.

"What is it with you people and devouring?" Squall wondered while Toothless landed and Zane hopped off.

"Lets go and 'look clues' as the blue guy suggested." he said and his group began walking.

At a dark realm.

"That was one of your strongest villains, but they prevailed." the girl in the crystal stated.

"Hmhmhm, you are a fool if you think Scorch is one of my top pawns."

"I knew they were pawns to you!"

"You have no reason to shout, as the heroes are your pawns, aren't they?"

"You are wrong! I bring them in so they can stop you!"

"So you are using them for your own gain. Hmhmhm, looks like we have more in common that just p-"

"Shut the hell up! I am NOTHING like you!"

"Say what you will, but just think of this as a little game. A mere battle of ours represented by these little beings."

"Stop that! They are not just toys like you say they are!"

"I could wipe them all out easily if I please, all of them. They are here just for my amusement as my master plan carries out."

"You're a monster!"

"I am much more than a monster my dear. I am a GOD."

"You're a devil! A heartless devil!"

"Do not get so worked up. Your shouting means nothing to me. I may not be able to kill you, but I can still put you through hell. You know this."

"...I...we..."

"Hmhmhm."

"Stop laughing! As you can see the villains haven't won a single battle."

"Your pieces are indeed winning, but it took them longer to take out Scorch. He merely needs a little upgrade and he will become much more useful."

"And when you do-"

"You will bring in more pieces."

"Shut up!"

"You have been rather hostile; you must be punished for your actions."

"Wh-"

"Hmhmhm." the evil being laughed and the crystal was teleported into a dimension of pure chaos and fear, much more worse than the one the darkness resides in. Just being in this world makes you insane and scared and the being simply laughed evilly at the girls screams.

Chapter 3 is here and you know know a little more about the darkness and the girl in the crystal. If you are wondering why Cookie Monster is so odd, look for the Youtube video called 'The Cookie Monster must FEED'.


	4. Sky High

Chapter 4

Sky High

At the top of a giant plateau.

"Wow, what a view!" a girl with blonde hair that had blue streaks in it, Jane, exclaimed.

"Who cares? All I want to do is get out of here." Naruto stated.

"You know that is impossible right now. Our dimensions will still be under whatever rules here's control." a girl in an orange robotic suit with an arm cannon on the right, Samus, replied.

"Theeeeeeen whaaaaaat do we dooooooo?" Glowmoss asked.

"Lets see if we can spot anyone else here." a boy with black hair that went to the bottom of his neck wearing a black tank top and baggy blue jeans, Sam, said. (not to be confused with Sam I Am.)

"Then I'll get a stars-eye view." Ristar said and grabbed a Star Pole and swung round and round until he sparkled, let go, and flew around.

"That's not required star, we can see everything from here." A guy wearing black with red hair that had downward facing spikes, Renji, stated. He also had a sword strapped on his back which looked more like a large saw.

"Its all right, maybe he can find more help." a rag doll with big eyes and about half the size of an average human, 9, replied. Ristar landed and shook his head sadly.

"Well like, did you find anybody?" a green squid looking alien with a visible brain and wearing a pink belt, Mark, asked.

"No, No I didn't." the star replied.

"Well damn it. Then being up here is pointless." Renji stated.

"Hehhehheh, quite the opposite." an evil voice said.

"Who is there?" Mark wondered.

"No...NO! It can't be!" Naruto shouted.

"It is Naruto, it is indeed your former master." and none other than Crisis rose out of the ground.

"How? I thought that girl killed you!" (Naruto watched the event unfold in the afterlife, much like he and Ichigo watched the tournament before.)

"Hm, indeed she did. However the darkness has brought me back. That fool would grant me a wish if I absorb you all, but I know better than that. He is using all the other villains as pawns, much like I used you my pupil."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted and charged at the being in his Kyuubi form, but Crisis easily knocked him away with a tendril.

"Wow you like, have tentacles too?" Mark exclaimed.

"As I was saying before my pupil interrupted me: the darkness is using everyone else as pawns, which I am impressed with I admit."

"Then what are you here for?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Well well well, Sam Revlis. Never would I dream of seeing you."

"Spare me the words Crisis!"

"Hm, I don't think you want me to use force. And why am I here? Revenge."

"What are you talking about?"

"I must absorb and kill all the ones who defeated me, but my main target is that girl."

"You aren't harming anyone, not as long as we are here." Samus said.

"Yeeeeeahhh, weeeeee won't let youuuuuuuuu." Glowmoss added.

"Hmhm, humor me." Crisis said.

"RAAAAAH! I'll take you down myself!" Naruto shouted and charged at the being with a Blazing Rasengan from his one tailed form. Crisis just smirked and smacked the ninja back like before.

"Take this you creep!" Renji exclaimed and pulled out his sword, which suddenly grew much longer, and swung it down. Crisis didn't move a muscle as the sword embedded itself into his shoulder.

"Wh-wha? Why didn't you dodge?" Renji exclaimed in confusion.

"I have no need."

"Whatever." he replied and pulled the sword toward himself, cutting Crisis' arm off like a saw.

"Take that." Ristar stated, but gasped when he saw the arm regenerate.

"Surely you can do better than that." the Dark Earthling said.

"Its useless trying to beat him like this, you can't win against Crisis." Sam said.

"Don't say that! We can and we will!" Jane exclaimed.

"No, he's right. With that healing power Crisis is pretty much indestructible." Naruto explained quietly.

"Huh? But what do we do then?" 9 asked.

"I don't know...but we need many more people than this if we hope to win."

"Well then lets like, look for others and stuff like we were gonna do." Mark suggested.

"We won't get to with that guy around." Jane said.

"Then we will just have to improvise." Samus said and pressed a button on the side of her arm. Suddenly a portal appeared and an orange round spaceship flew out of it and the hole closed.

"That'll work." Ristar said. The spaceship flew down and landed in front of the group. Crisis just simply watched them, not caring if they escaped. All of them except for Naruto that is.

"Wow, nice spaceship!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah, VERY nice." Jane said, scrambled toward the ship, and tried opening the rising door on the side.

"Nice try, but even if you got in, you could not even take off." Samus said and walked toward her ship, motioning for her group to follow. She pressed another button on her suit and the door Jane was trying to pry open rose up. Despite her words, Jane climbed inside and looked at the buttons, trying to find what one starts the ship.

"Stop that. In case you forgotten, Crisis is still out there!" Renji shouted, climbing into the ship. Glowmoss, Mark, Ristar, and 9 followed. Samus shoved Jane out of the driving seat, making the armorless girl scowl.

"So is everybody here?" 9 asked.

"Narutoooooooo and Saaaaaaaaam are miiiiiiiiiissiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." Glowmoss said. Outside of the ship, 4 tailed Naruto and Sam were staring Crisis down.

"We aren't letting you get away Crisis!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not running, although I suggest you do Sam Revlis. I have no interest in you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want my former pupil back, Naruto Uzumaki."

"NO! You are insane if you think I will join you!" the ninja yelled.

"Again, 'join you again'."

"RAH! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" he shouted and sent out a shockwave of chakra. While this knocked Crisis back, it was useless as he regenerated.

"Stop it Naruto. Just run away, you can't beat him." Sam said.

"NO! I will not run away! I know more about Crisis than you think!"

"Naruto is correct Sam; he was under my power after all." Crisis added.

"Stop messing with me!"

"That is why you need to run Naruto. I don't want you getting yourself killed." Sam stated.

"The only one who will die is him! I'll go 8 tails if I have to!"

"Hahaha. You can not beat me Naruto. I know all of your power, and despite it being massive, it is not enough. It took over 30 beings to kill me, what makes you think you stand a chance?" Crisis explained.

"I can damn well try!"

"No you won't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just try and stop me!"

"I...no, no I will not. This is just what Crisis wants to see and if you are too stubborn and blinded by rage to see that we don't stand a chance then...then...you can...just..."

"RAH!" the ninja shouted and grabbed Crisis with a giant chakra arm.

"You and Ichigo are so much alike Naruto. Both of you let your rage get the best of you and charge headfirst into things without thinking. Most of all you both have massive power. I already know about yours, but Ichigo I am interested in." Crisis said.

"Y-y-you...YOU HONESTLY THINK HE WOULD JOIN YOU?" Naruto shouted and slammed Crisis into the ground.

"Naruto! Don't let your rage consume you! Crisis is just trying to piss you off!" Sam warned.

"What is going on out there?" Samus wondered.

"Just leave them behind then, before we get killed or something." Mark said.

"We can't do that! We are all in this together." 9 replied.

"Its true, besides Ichigo would be pissed forever if we let Naruto die." Renji added.

"So we are going out to kick butt?" Ristar asked.

"I guess we are." Jane answered and the group slowly exited the ship as Naruto turned into his 6 tailed state.

"What ARE you?" Sam exclaimed.

"I remember seeing that thing in the fighting tournament. We have to break all its bones if we want him to return to normal." Ristar explained.

"Hyyyaaaaa!" Renji yelled and took out his sword, it growing to tremendous length, and slashing down to cut off the bones of Narutos left legs. The ninja roared and turned around, making the swordsman jump a little.

"Skeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhh!" Jane shouted and held out her palms. A beam of pink rings shot out of the appendages and smashed Naruto in the face, breaking the jaw. Naruto growled and fired his signature beam that would have killed the girl had it not been for Sam. Sam now wore a light blue jumpsuit with a racecar helmet of the same color that had an orange visor.

"Don't be so reckless." he said.

"Now we have Crisis and Naruto to deal with? This will be tough." 9 said.

"You can say that again." Mark stated.

"Hmhmhm, how wrong you are. I will leave and let my pupil take care of you. Do not worry as I will leave you all a gift." Crisis said and sunk into the ground.

"Alright, a gift!"

"It can't be anything good." Samus said and aimed her arm cannon at the area Crisis sunk into.

"Do I have to deal with this thing myself!" Renji exclaimed as Naruto smacked him away with a tail.

"Oh, sorry!" Ristar said and flew into the air using a Star Pole. He crashed into Narutos spine, did a loop, and crashed into his skull before being wrapped up in tails.

"No!" Renji shouted and slashed all the tails off, but they were brought back together almost instantly and threw the yellow star.

"Looks like his healing power rivals that of Crisi-" Sam stopped as something flew out of the ground. It looked a lot like a flying serpentine version of Crisis with two long arms with large claws along with red eyes. It roared as it spun around and fired a black beam at the group.

"Crap!" Jane shouted and she, Samus, Glowmoss, Mark, and 9 dove out of the way just in time.

"We have something else to worry about now." Sam said and shattered the rest of Narutos skeleton with large currents of electricity. The ninja reverted to his 4 tailed form and looked up, only to be hit by a large bolt of lightning that exploded when it hit the ground.

"Are you trying to kill him!" Renji shouted.

"At least he is done with and we just have that dragon thing to worry about." Ristar said. The serpentine creature roared again and swooped down, slashing Glowmoss in half with its claws and knocking out 9s eyes with a swipe of its tail. It flew back up high and stared the group down.

"Damn it. Damn, damn, damn." Samus said repeatedly.

"Its okay, I can fix this just fine." 9 said and put his eyes back in.

"I can never diiiiiiiiiiie, cuz I'm imooooooortaaaaaal." Glowmoss said as he stretched himself back to normal.

"Yeah right..." Jane said. Samus pointed her arm cannon at the creature and shot missile after missile, but the dragon slithered and swooped away from them.

"What kind of missile doesn't home in?" Ristar asked.

"Hers, duh." Jane replied and spread her arms out wide. Blue orbs of electricity built up in both of them and electric currents connected to each other at an angle.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"She is helping, come on we have to do something too." 9 said.

"Liiiiiiike whaaaaaaaaat?" Glowmoss asked. A large ball of electricity built up at the angle and shot a devastating beam of multiple electric currents so impressive it would make Voltic jealous. The dragon fired a beam down upon the girl, but was still shocked with volts upon volts by the stray currents.

"Not again." Sam said to himself and pushed the girl aside. The beast roared as it spiraled in the sky and slowly descended. However it caught itself before Renji could slice it and flew up high.

"Do it now!" 9 commanded. Mark grabbed Glowmoss by the feet, the duel monster stretched out far and grabbed 9 by the feet. Mark then spun around rapidly and Glowmoss let go, sending 9 flying toward the monster. The stitchpunk then pulled out a makeshift spear and stabbed the creature right in the heart. He then pulled out a small vile of liquid and tossed it in the writing creatures body, it roaring in pain and spiraling out of control. 9 then tossed a match in the dragons body and let go of the spear. The stitchpunk gave a thumbs up to the group as he fell with a large explosion behind him.

"Well glad that's over. Now let's get on that ship before any other weird things show up." Renji said. Against his wishes though, something rose out of the puddle of black blood the dragon left. It was rather spider-like and had two pinchers that resembled a crabs. It had the same overall color scheme like the dragon too.

"Its just one thing after another..." Samus said to herself.

"Don't worry robot guy, I got this." Ristar said.

"I'm a girl you idiot, and this is a suit."

"Oh."

"Actually _I_ have this." Jane said and green energy built up in her hands. The creature in front of her snapped its pinchers and fired two black beams out of them.

"Incomiiiiiiiiiiing!" Glowmoss exclaimed and stretched in front of the group, forming a living shield that protected them. He however blew to pieces in the process, but stretched back together like before.

"I'm sick of these things." Samus said and fired a beam of light at the multi-legged creature. This made it freeze in pain, as if light was its biggest weakness.

"Now get on the ship everyone." She ordered.

"What about the beast?" 9 asked.

"Jane said she can take care of it." Samus replied and the group, minus Jane and unconscious Naruto, got on the ship.

"Kya! Kya! KYA!" she shouted and shot large triangles of energy that slashed right through the monster.

"These things are so easy to beat...well I guess I should pick up that boy." Jane said to herself and lifted Naruto up. She looked through his pockets, but found nothing except some shuriken.

"Lame." she stated and got on the ship.

"Alright, let's leave this place." Ristar said.

"Why? So Crisis can just mess up our worlds some more?" Renji exclaimed.

"It's not Crisis." Sam said and turned to normal.

"Then who is it?" 9 asked.

"I don't know, but there is no way Crisis can do that. He is powerful, but he doesn't have power like that."

"Are you saying there are things stronger than the crap we just fought?" Jane asked.

"There has to be."

"I...chi...go." Naruto mumbled.

"What? What did you say?" Ristar asked.

"He said 'I...chi...go' man." Mark repeated.

"We...have to find...him." the ninja muttered.

"What? Why?" Renji asked.

"He can beat...Crisis"

"Crisis isn't our only concern." Samus said.

"She's right, we still have to fix our dimensions and stop whoever is behind all of this." 9 added.

"Ichigo can...stop them." Naruto said, a little louder than before.

"What's so special about IIIIIIchigoooooo?" Glowmoss asked.

"That's what I would like to know. That punk is very powerful, I'll admit, but he-" Renji was cut off by Naruto grabbing his neck.

"Do not call him a punk. Ichigo saved my life many times and stood up to Crisis when nobody else would. When I was lost in the darkness and under the influence of Crisis, he never gave up. He always believed I still had some good inside of me, he still believed that the true me was in there somewhere. He kept on trying to free me from Crisis when everyone else had given up, so don't you dare badmouth him." Naruto said threateningly, his voice sounding normal again.

"I-I had no idea that you..."

"Dude, are you and Ichigo like, gay for each other or something?" Mark asked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sam put his hand over it.

"Lets not make this guy angry again, alright?" he said.

"I dunno, I think it would be fun." Jane said.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until he overreacts and turns into a monster..."

"And then it's hilarious."

"Not in my ship it isn't." Samus stated.

"What's thaaaaaaaaat?" Glowmoss asked.

"Hm? What the?"

"Why? What's going on?" 9 asked.

"Brace yourselves everyone. Something is headed our way." Samus warned. Outside was what looked like a pirate ship with helicopter propellers on it.

"Hahaha, looks like we have an intruder." a voice, presumably the one piloting the ship, said. Cannons rose out of the holes in the left side of the ship and fired what looked like giant black bullets with angry eyes.

"There are projectiles and a whole lot of them."

"Well then do something man!" Mark exclaimed. Samus pulled a lever on her ship and it took of forward at high speed. However the bullets changed their direction and were trailing behind them.

"We can't just keep running. Unless your ship has a weapon then we have to go down there." 9 stated.

"FML." Samus said to herself and pressed another button. The top of her ship opened up as they were flying over the much larger one.

"Now jump!" she commanded and her group did so without question. They landed on the pirate ship safely while the bullets crashed into Samus' ship, destroying it.

"Now let's pay whoever flies this thing a visit." Ristar said.

"Well they made it on, but they will never make it through!" the pilot said. Suddenly the cannons faced upwards and started shooting walking bombs onto the ship.

"That is either really stupid or a really good idea." Jane said.

"Bombs? I'll take care of those dumb things." Mark said and pulled out a large laser cannon.

"Compensating for something there?" Renji teased.

"Calling the kettle black there pot?" Jane said.

"Stop it. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said and used his infamous jutsu. Said clones ran towards the bombs and quickly threw them off the edge of the ship.

"HYA!" Renji exclaimed and slashed off all the cannons on the ships right side with his sword. Mark started blasting the cannons on the other side as Ristar smashed them off using his body and extending arms.

"What? This can't be!" the pilot exclaimed. He flipped a switch and a deck under the ship lowered to reveal several Koopas in fighter planes. The vehicles took off and began shooting at the top of the ship.

"No you don't" Samus said and blasted a hole in the floor of the ship.

"Jump in!" Sam ordered and his team, minus Samus, quickly did so. The bullets did no damage to the bounty hunter and she fired beams of ice from her cannon, one hitting the side of a Koopas plane and causing it to freefall.

"One down, 5 to go." she said and blew up one with a missile. The remaining four pilots knew they stood no chance and flew away, but were blasted by Bullet Bills as they retreated.

"Looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands." the pilot said and burst through the wall of the cockpit. It was none other than Bowser as Samus motioned her group to come back up.

"You again?" Naruto said.

"Mock me while you can Naruto, but you will all end up dead when I'm finished with you!"

"Yeah right. If beating you is as easy as beating your defenses, then this will be a sinch." Renji taunted.

"Indeed it will be, but I can take you all out with ease." a voice teased. From below them rose an aircraft carrier-like vehicle. It easily dwarfed the ship with its mighty wingspan and deck as well as giant thrusters.

"What?" Bowser exclaimed.

"Bet you thought you seen the last of this!" Eggman, the one piloting the large ship, said.

"Two guys? And one of them has a huge ship?" Ristar exclaimed.

"His ship may be better, but can he do THIS?" Bowser exclaimed and roared loudly. Suddenly many golden meteors started to rain from the sky as well as miniature planets.

"You are kidding me right?" Renji shouted.

"If he is, it's not a very funny joke..." Jane said. These meteors slammed into the ship, demolishing it piece by piece as Bowser hopped into a hovercraft with a clown face on it.

"Now what?" Ristar exclaimed.

"We face death with dignity." Naruto said lowly as the group fell through the sky.

"Noooooooo. We are nooooot diiiiiiiieiiiiiiiiiing." Glowmoss said.

"He's right." Mark said and pressed a yellow button on his belt. A grey UFO with a pink top appeared and said top opened.

"Excellent." Sam said and his group landed safely, maybe not softly, but safely.

"That little ship won't protect them." Eggman said and pressed a large button. The front of the Egg Carrier opened up and plasma quickly gathered in it.

"Oh no." 9 said.

"What now?" Renji said boredly.

"That!" Ristar shouted.

"This is just not our day." Jane said and Marks ship was blasted by a huge laser. All that remained was the floor as the group fell on a literal saucer.

"MY SHIP!" Mark shouted.

"You aren't getting away with this." Samus said threateningly and fired a gigantic laser from her cannon. So large that not only did it tear a hole through the Egg Carrier, but also blew her armor off. Underneath it, Samus wore a light blue jumpsuit and had blonde hair.

"Nice." was all Ristar said.

"Noooooo! I won't let you get away with this." Eggman exclaimed and flew down toward the group on his hovercraft, it now sporting gigantic spiked arms. Bowser soon flew down next to the villain in his Klown Kar.

"Let's see if you can beat us both before you hit the ground." Bowser said.

"This is gonna suck." Jane stated.

OOO

A new batch of characters with some new faces along with the main antagonist of The New ISB. Crisis and Sam belong to St. Noof.


	5. Snakes dot doc

Chapter 5

Snakes dot doc

(Dang Fanfiction dot net won't let me add .s)

At a barren area below a cliff.

"Man there is NO END to these things!" Ayame, a girl in green and pink robes with blue hair, exclaimed. Her gang was surrounded by 3 gorilla-like monsters.

"I could beat up these losers all day." Bender, a robot with lanky arms and legs, big teeth, and q chest compartment, said as he broke one of the monsters arms.

"It doesn't matter how easy they are to beat, fighting them like this is pointless." Lucario said as he kicked one in the face.

"Then what do we do?" Billy, a boy in a kind of chicken suit, asked.

"We run I guess." a black bear with tan and white specks on it, replied.

"You must be kidding." Jenifer stated. She then jumped in the air and drop kicked two of the creatures.

"Beating these things is a bit TOO simple if you ask me." Marth said as he slashed the head off of one.

"Are you implying they are mince meat on purpose?" Vroom-Vroom, a toy dump truck half the size of a human and had teeth, spikes on the front and the sides of his wheels, and an automated turret, asked.

"Possibly." a girl wearing light green with black hair that went over her eyes, Toph, stated. Suddenly the creatures grew a lot bigger and their limbs grew a lot longer.

"Cheese it!" Bender exclaimed and Toph opened up a large crevice in the nearby cliff for her group to run in.

"Lets go!" she exclaimed. The monsters wouldn't make it easy as they blocked the way. Jenifer scoffed and held out her palms. They suddenly tuned into a dragon head which fired off a black beam that knocked one of the beasts into the cliffside.

"So no matter how big they are, they are still pathetic!" Vroom-Vroom exclaimed and shot blinking silver projectiles which exploded on impact into another beast which fell to the ground. The vehicle was about to be proven wrong as the 3 monsters fused together into an even bigger version of themselves, a bit taller than Groudon.

"Uhh..." was all Marth could say.

"Ah I bet they are still pushov-" Bender was cut off by being smacked away by the creature.

"Doesn't matter how big you are, we will still kick your sorry ass." Toph said and bombarded the creature with large boulders, but it didn't even scratch it.

"Is this thing for real?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Time to cut you down to size." Billy said and pulled out an orange egg with pink spots that hatched into a blue mouse. He threw the rodent at the monster, shrinking it to the size of said animal.

"I can finish this one." the bear said, jumped at the miniature creature, and ate it.

"Let's just go inside before any other weird things show up." Ayame said and her group walked through the split cliff. They soon reached what looked like a large den.

"Well there is nothing here, nice going fools." Vroom-Vroom said.

"You're wrong, there is something here. I can feel it and it's huge." Toph replied.

"Brace yourselves." Marth warned as the area started to rumble.

"Ohhhh crap." Bender said as the shaking increased.

"Its here, I can smell it." the bear said and something, or someone, burst out of the ground.

"Well look what we have here; dinner has come to ME for a change." Manda said.

"Get ready for your mouse trap." Marth whispered to Billy.

"Snakes eat mice moron." Vroom-Vroom stated.

"Mice? Ha! Those things are mince meat! I require much larger food, and humans are quite tasty." Manda said.

"Well there sure are a lot of them, enjoy." Bender said as he slowly stepped back.

"Shut up." Jenifer said and blasted Manda with Dragon Cannon. All this did was push Mandas neck back a little though.

"I'm a lot stronger than the last time you fought me!" he said.

"But we never fought you..." Marth said with a bored expression.

"Enough talking. Let's beat this snake down!" Ayame exclaimed and in a flash of light she had pink robes and hair, a flower on her forehead, and a giant shuriken on her back.

"What do you say we fight in a place more open shall we?" the snake said.

"Fat chance!" Billy exclaimed.

"You don't have a choice in this, brat!" Manda shouted and dove underground at an incredible speed.

"Quick! Get outside!" Ayame shouted and her group ran out of the crevice

"He will most likely ambush us, so get ready." Marth warned.

"There!" Toph shouted and pointed at a seemingly empty area. Something burst out of the ground and the instant it did, it was bombarded with giant shurikens, waves of ice, and silver explosives. It was revealed that what they hit was not Manda, but another snake. One that was green and covered in spikes.

"What the hell is that?" Bender exclaimed.

"GAH! Damnit! I KNEW having that thing eat us was a horrible idea from the start!" Vampire Lord exclaimed, his group having crashed into the cliffside due to the attack.

"Look, how was I supposed to know we would be ambushed?" Dylan shouted back as Buzzsaw Serpent disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You weren't. I was only worried about being swallowed." Sasori said.

"Buzzsaw Serpent wouldn't do that!"

"Well that still was a stupid idea!" Vampire Lord shouted.

"And I suppose you had a better way of getting around?"

"Yeah, it's called 'walking'!"

"In a world like this, we don't have the time to do that. We need to find out what's causing this as fast as possible, and while the snake was a risky idea, it was a fast one." Ritsuka explained.

"Siding with him huh?" Vampire Lord said with a scowl.

"Aren't you two friends?" Celebi asked.

"Must be one of those love/hate relationships." Sheelah guessed.

"It's just another group, nice going guys..." Billy said.

"Like you would have known that you little twerp." Vroom-Vroom commented.

"The question is though, if that was the wrong snake...then where is-" Lucario was cut off by Manda busting out of the ground below them. His mouth was wide open and it snapped shut, swallowing Toph, Marth, Bender, and Billy.

"Crud! There goes nearly half of our group!" the bear exclaimed.

"Damnit, its Manda." Dylan said sternly.

"Looks like they require our assistance, lets go." Celebi said and his group ran toward the giant snake.

"We aren't gonna die here!" Marth exclaimed and slashed at the snakes throat with his sword.

"GAH! You'll pay for that!" Manda screamed.

"That's why you don't eat anyone with a weapon, dumbass."

"And now to split him open." Toph said and made the wound bigger with a spiked piece of earth and the 4 eaten heroes fell out and on to the ground, hard.

"Ow, that smarts." Billy said as he stood up.

"You all will regret this." Manda said and quickly shed his skin, healing the wound.

"That's a new trick." Ayame said.

"Then prepare for my finishing act!" Manda shouted and smacked the entire group away with a swipe of his tail.

"So uhh, how did YOU beat this guy?" Vampire Lord asked, shaking his head.

"I couldn't do it alone, in fact I wasn't even around when he was killed." Dylan replied.

"Can't your snake beat him?"

"You mean the one that was ambushed and thus severely injured and needs rest? Yeah, he probably could."

"Idiots!" Sasori shouted as he rose himself up high using his scorpion tail.

"Heh, this is a bit too easy." Manda said and dove at the gang.

"No!" Billy exclaimed and pulled out an egg that had clocks on it which hatched into a stopwatch. He quickly pressed the button on it and Manda froze.

"You sure are useful kid." the bear said.

"We have to attack him while we have the chance, that stopwatch doesn't last forever!"

"Fine by us." Sasori said and flew at the frozen snake using his blade-wings. He lifted himself up using his scorpion tail again and pointed his fingers downward. Suddenly hundreds of red ghost-like creatures came crashing down from the sky upon Manda at an impressive speed.

"Well the redhead shouldn't have all the fun." Toph said and large spikes of earth rose out of the ground and embedded themselves in the snake.

"Hya!" Marth said and ran at Manda with his sword and slashed at him, but his blade could not pierce his scales. Jenifer scowled and a yellow jetpack suddenly appeared on her back. She flew up high and some kind of cannon rose up from it that fired an impressive white laser beam. Despite her power though, this did no visible damage.

"Oh tough luck Little Miss Stoic" Toph taunted.

"Tough luck indeed." Manda said as time ran out and smacked Marth aside with his head.

"This is hopeless; we need something large if we want to beat him." Ritsuka explained.

"Despite our number, I don't think we have any way to bring up something large." Sheelah said.

"Well if we weren't attacked, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Sasori snarked.

"Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender exclaimed.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know?" Ayame shouted. Manda hissed and swept his tail at the gang again, knocking them into the cliffside.

"Hey, I think we can make this work." Billy said.

"How?" Celebi asked.

"First summon your snake again."

"You heard him." Vampire Lord said with a smirk and slashed Dylans arms up again.

"Damnit...Summoning Jutsu." he said and Buzzsaw Serpent appeared, injured still.

"Well this doesn't do us any good." the bear said.

"Hold on." Billy said and pulled out a red egg with pink spots that hatched into a white butterfly. The insect flew over to the green serpent and when it made contact, healed its injuries.

"Finally a challenge." Manda said and he and Buzzsaw Serpent dove at each other.

"So do we just stand back and watch the show? Or in my case..." Toph asked and then trailed off.

"No, we can't just stand here and be useless. We have to help any way we can." Dylan said.

"Like what, genius? We can't hurt that thing." Vroom-Vroom stated,

"Well...I just don't like sitting back and watch someone risk their life."

"It's just like the other snake, just stand back and he can do all the work for us." Bender said. Buzzsaw serpent coiled around Manda, stabbing him with its spikes.

"Gah! Take this!" Manda exclaimed and slammed the spikes on his head into one of the serpents eyes.

"No!" Dylan shouted as his summon roared in pain.

"Heh." Manda hissed and both snakes dove underground.

"Alright, I don't think Buzzsaw Serpent can win this."

"Then what do you have in mind? Something bigger?" Billy asked.

"Yes and this one could take Manda out with ease."

"Does it cost more blood?" Vampire Lord asked.

"No...it costs a few years of my lifespan."

"What? Are you insane?"

"I agree, there has to be another way." Sasori stated.

"Just let him, why should you care?" Jenifer said and scoffed.

"Because we have something called 'emotions'." Toph sneered.

"Alright...here I g-" Dylan was cut off by Manda rising out of the ground to strike at them once more, but was knocked back by Buzzsaw Serpent slamming into him from below.

"Hold on, I have a plan." Ayame said.

"How come they have all the plans?" Celebi asked.

"Don't degrade us." Sasori said.

"First you can desummon your snake." Ayame said and Dylan did so.

"Haha, you all must WANT to die." Manda said as he slithered around the group.

"Not at all! TAKE THIS!" Ayame yelled and Manda was bombarded by gigantic shurikens that sliced him from every angle.

"Now everyone attack him and quickly!" she commanded. Ritsuka used Rupture, Sasori shot poison needles out of his hands, Celebi used Leaf Storm, Vampire Lord shot lighting from his fingers, Lucario threw some Aura Spheres, Vroom-Vroom shot his sliver explosives, Marth shot icy projectiles, Toph flung forward large boulders, Jenifer shot bullets from her jetpack, and Billy threw a large black bomb with a crow insigma on it.

"AHHHHHGGGGHH!" Manda screamed as the attacks collided into him so quickly he had no time to shed.

"Its a shame we have no ranged attacks, isn't it?" Sheelah said.

"Nope." Bender replied and pulled out a bottle of beer from his chest compartment.

"Agreed." the bear stated. Manda was lying on the ground, bleeding and severely injured.

"You...fools. You will never survive this place...you will all...die...here." Manda said with his last breath.

"We-we won!" Billy exclaimed.

"And I didn't have to do a damn thing, nice job guys." Bender said.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Lucario said.

"He's right, there is something underground and it's huge." Toph added.

"We can't get a break here?" Vampire Lord exclaimed.

"No, not here." Ritsuka said. Suddenly the area filled with sand and sunk into a dome shape.

"What in the hell...?" Marth said and looked around.

"GAH!" Celebi exclaimed as what looked like a blue worm rose out of the middle of the dome.

"That's all? Just a sand worm?" the bear said.

"No, that's not the worm. That's its tongue." Toph warned and what looked like a tan venus-flytrap rose out of the ground.

(Vs. Molgera starts to play in the background.)

"Well at least it can't get any-" Vampire Lord stopped as the creature shot out of the ground at a high speed, revealing it to be serpentine and it began to fly around.

"That just isn't right..." Marth commented. Jenifer smirked and flew at the beast with impressive speed, but was swallowed whole.

"Hahaha!" Bender laughed.

"Did she WANT do die?" Sasori exclaimed.

"Who gives a fuck." Vroom-Vroom commented and Toph nodded in agreement.

"I bet she has a plan." Sheelah said and Molgera roared in pain and spat out Jenifer, who easily gained control.

"Attack the tongue." was all she said. Molgera dove down toward the group, its mouth wide open to swallow them, when Sasori shot out his scorpion tail and pierced the blue muscle.

"Bad idea." Dylan said and Sasori was pulled under the sand. Suddenly smaller snake-like serpents shot out of the ground and jumped toward the gang like dolphins.

"These guys don't look so tough.' Marth said and slashed one in half with his sword.

"Yeah." Billy said in agreement and hatched a light blue egg that had blue stripes on it. Out came a blue penguin and it jumped at the remaining 3 serpents, surrounding itself in a bubble, and splashed into them. This destroyed them all as Molgera flew out of the ground.

"Damnit, where's Sasori?" Dylan wondered.

"Don't worry, he is still alive." Lucario assured. There was a roar as a large clump of sand fell out of the serpents mouth and landed on the sand below.

"Damnit, damn, damn, damn! I HATE getting sand in my joints!" Sasori cursed as he staggered out of the pile.

"This thing is going to be a pain to beat." the bear said as Molgera dove into the sand another time.

"He won't be getting out this time." Toph said and hardened the entire area of sand. The ground rumbled and Molgera managed to burst its head through the sand.

"So much for that plan eh?" Vampire Lord said with a bored expression. Then Molgera did something unexpected, it shot its tongue out at an impressive speed and wrapped it around its first target, the bear. Before anyone could react, the sand beast retracted it, snapped its jaws shut, and sunk back into the ground.

"Wh-what just happened?" Sasori wondered and blinked.

"He got the bear." Ayame answered.

"Well he is a bear, he can just claw and bite at that tongue, right?" Billy asked.

"I can barely detect him." Lucario said quietly.

"Then it looks like I will bring that monster back to us." Toph said and started shifting the ground under the sand.

"If your powers couldn't stop him from coming up, why would you think you could MAKE him come?" Sasori sneered.

"It's a better idea than yours." Toph retorted and Molgera rose up and began flying around again.

"We have to get it to open its mouth." Dylan said.

"If it's to save the bear, you're wasting your time. I'm sorry." Lucario said quietly.

"You mean he-" Billys question was answered by Lucario nodding his head sadly.

"This...this can't be ha- wait! Celebi! Can't you travel through time?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." the Pokemon answered.

"Then can you travel back in time to-"

"Don't you think if I could I would have reversed all of this? I can barely travel a couple seconds forward in this dimension, let alone backwards!"

"Then that's it then...he's gone..."

"You have to be prepared to make sacrifices. In a dimension like this any one of us is bound to die and you have to be willing to accept and deal with that, no matter who it is." Ritsuka said.

"So you are saying I shouldn't grieve over anyone's death? No matter if it's Vampire Lord or Jenifer?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"How could y-"

"STOP IT!" Vampire Lord exclaimed and gripped his friends shoulders with his claws.

"Wh-"

"Look, I would LOVE for Vampire Lady to come back and I really miss her but-"

"You never told me she died."

"Because I don't dwell on that fact alright? Like I said, I miss her deeply, but I got over it. If you never get past something like the death of someone you care about, your whole life is going to be fucked up!"

"Are you saying th-"

"Shut up! Whatever you were about to say I bet, I BET, you were going to put words in my mouth! Listen you need to stop being so sensitive about this! Get o-"

"I'm sorry! It's just that...that I...you see my friends...my friends mean a lot to me and I...god I hate getting mushy."

"I...I never knew that you-"

"Enough with this fluff bullshit! We have a monster to kill!" Vroom-Vroom exclaimed as Molgera flew toward them, mouth agape.

"What a fool." Jenifer said and knives stuck out of her knuckles. She flew at Molgera and sliced its tongue clear off with a left hook. The serpent roared in pain as it flew around, scattering blood all around and it suddenly froze and turned gray.

"What in the world?" Sasori wondered and Molgera shattered into pieces as all the sand disappeared.

(song ends)

"Man I hope that's the last thing we have to fight." Billy said.

"I could go for a few more rounds." Ayame said.

"I can go for beating up some more snakes as well." Toph said in agreement.

"Yep, and the more fights you guys get in the more I don't have to give a crap." Bender said.

"Stop being so hostile, we must find out just what is going on in this place." Ritsuka said.

"He is right, let's go." Lucario said and the group began walking away from the cliffside.

At a dark realm.

"Two villains have been killed." the girl in the crystal said.

"You are forgetting that I have claimed one of your pieces." the darkness replied.

"Stop calling them that!"

"However I have plans for Manda, Molgera was simply pathetic."

"You will never get away with this brother."

"What did you say?"

"We were both born from the same dimension of pure chaos, the ultimate beings of light and darkness."

"Your brother is no longer alive."

"No, you are wrong, he is alive. He just foolishly embraced the raw darkness within him, becoming a monster that just uses him as a suit."

"Hmhmhm, you really are quite a nuisance. Just be lucky I cannot kill you as I would in an instant."

"I am not afraid of you as you know I am just as strong as you are."

"If you are then why don't you break out of that crystal?"

"Because I..."

"You can't. I cause chaos and destruction; you can not make order and peace trapped in that."

"The Chosen One w-"

"Talk about The Chosen One all you want, but The Chosen One can not reach this place without assistance."

"I will bring The Chosen One here."

"Hmhmhm, and just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I will find a way. As you know my power matches yours and I can do THIS!" the girl exclaimed and tried to trap the darkness in a crystal, but she could not form one.

"HAHAHA. How pathetic, you are useless trapped in there."

"How about you let me out and fight fair? Or are you afraid to lose to me?"

"Heh, I am not a fool." the darkness said and the girl was blasted against the wall of the crystal with a gigantic white beam.

"AGHH!"

"Hmhmhm, you still feel pain like a mortal. You have not embraced the light within you."

"I would never give into something that would override my conscious, no matter if it could stop YOU."

"Then you are more pathetic than I thought."

"We will see who is pathetic." the girl said to herself. She noticed something about her crystal, there was a small crack in it after the attack, a crack so small it could not be seen even under a microscope. However this small crack was more than enough to let her power leak out and said power would help the heroes much more than the darkness, or anyone, could have expected.

At an old and abandoned town.

"Well I don't think we will find any clues here." Ayame said.

"Don't be so sure, let's look around." Lucario said.

"Alright, groups of 3 will let us cover more ground." Ritsuka said.

"Well two of us are going to have to go together then." Sheelah said.

"Follow me." Jenifer said lowly, pointed at Lucario, and took off in her jetpack while the Pokemon ran after her.

"Well I guess I will go with Vampire Lord and Sasori..." Dylan trailed off.

"You guess?" they exclaimed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Marth, Bender, come with me." Ayame said.

"Nah, I'd rather go with the snarky dump truck and the kangaroo." Bender stated.

"Then I'll go with them." Toph said.

"That leaves Celebi, Billy, and I." Ritsuka said.

With Lucario and Jenifer.

"I suggest looking in here." Lucario said, pointing to a large skyscraper that had shattered glass and broken walls.

"Fine." the redhead replied and the duo walked in. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor, Lucario sensed something.

"There is something waiting for us on the roof." Lucario warned. Jenifer scoffed as they discovered this building was an office judging by the knocked over cubicle walls, the broken computers, and the pulled out drawers.

"Come here." Jenifer ordered and Lucario did so. She had found the only working computer on the floor and there was a document open. It wasn't very long and it never finished, but the contents gave them a little insight on the world.

_What happened here? My entire world, my whole planet has been turned into a living hell! It's as if all of humanity has died out! I hear roars and screeches outside the office, but I don't dare to look. I know I am going to die soon and I know there can't be many people alive, but something spoke to me. It was a calm female voice...compared to the demonic male voice that spoke while the chaos was happening. She told me that something called The Darkness was responsible and the only way to stop him is to save her from him and find The Chosen One. She did not tell me who The Chosen One was and I had no way of asking her. She said sadly we are all doomed and that frightened me, but if The Darkness is defeated then everything will return to normal. The last thing she told me was th- Oh no, there is something coming, I can hear it and it's...! I am now fully aware that I am about to die and I hope if there is a slim chance this computer is not destroyed and that some other human finds it that it will help them before its too late! _

"Well this is useful I suppose." Jenifer said.

"It is very useful. We now know that whoever is behind all of this has a good counterpart and that there is a way to stop this darkness. Also if we DO stop it, everything will go back to the way it was."

"Not 'we', none of us can do a damn thing."

"Yes, we need The Chosen One. However we have no leads on who he or she is."

"We need to free her too."

"Which will be a hard thing to do as I assume The Darkness is watching her; in fact I bet he is watching all of us as we speak."

At a dark realm.

"They have figured it out, they now know the key to beating you." the girl in the crystal said.

"Hmhmhm, I am impressed that they were able to find that information. However it is useless as they have no way of reaching here nor do they have any idea on who The Chosen One is." the darkness said.

"You don't give them enough credit. They have come this far and it is only a matter of time before they-"

"You did this didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You used your power to repair that machine!"

"That is quite an accusation you made there brother. How could I ever do that while I am trapped inside of this crystal?" she snarked.

"I would watch your tone, lest you want to go back to that realm again! Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but those two will not make it out of that building alive."

"That creature may be powerful, but they took down the likes of Scorch and Manda."

"As I said, I have a little upgrade for them as well as the newest addition to my army."

"I know you guys can do it." the girl said to herself.

OOO

Well I hope you people really enjoyed this chapter as the document I was writing it on got corrupted...TWICE!


	6. Out of this World

Chapter 6

Out of this World

Lucario and Jenifer started scanning the room quickly after they heard a loud roar.

"This is bad. Whatever is living here, it is extremely powerful." Lucario said.

"Lets go." Jenifer said and she started to run up the flights of stairs.

"Hold on!" Lucario exclaimed and chased after her. When they reached the 13th floor, they stopped. There was a chilling feeling all around the room and the roar became even louder.

"Come down here." Jenifer said emotionlessly and scraping and stomping noises could be heard above them. Then something came down the stairs, something horrible. It was covered in blood and looked like something that crawled out of the depths of Hell. It had gleaming red eyes, exposed organs and muscles, horns and sharp teeth, and long arms with huge claws. Its legs were short, yet strong, and it had a big and powerful tail. Lucario and even Jenifer were shocked at the sight of this horrible monster.

"Listen to me, we have to run." Lucario said.

"I don't run from a fight."

"You don't understand. That creatures aura is-" he stopped short as the beast lunged at them with impressive speed. It slammed Lucario with one of its long arms, knocking him out of one of the shattered windows. Jenifer quickly activated her jetpack, perhaps to rescue him, but was smashed through the floor by the monsters mighty tail.

"You are a nuisance." Jenifer said and blasted the beast with Dragon Cannon as it jumped down, but the attack had no effect on it. It then grabbed Jenifer by the neck and slammed her into one of the walls multiple times until it broke, both the wall and some of her bones.

"Let her go!" Lucario exclaimed after jumping an impressive height. The monster snorted and threw the girl at the Pokemon, who managed to catch her. It then roared loudly and jumped at them, the duo bracing themselves for what could be the end of their lives, but the monster never reached them. Between the two was a humanoid purple robotic insect with red eyes and a large laser mounted on its back. It had held back the beast somehow, and pushed it right through a wall, sending it tumbling through 3 floors.

"Who...who are you?" Lucario asked in amazement. The insect did not answer and slowly walked over to where the monster had fallen.

"The wall! Its scaling the wall behind us!" Lucario warned. The violet creature quickly turned around, dashed in said direction, and knocked the beast to the ground below before it could ambush Jenifer and Lucario. A loud roar could be heard below and it ran up the side of the building again, this time jumping through the wall opposite of the trio. It growled ferociously and ran at the robot who had saved them, but it blocked its strong arm thrusts once again.

"How can you block his attacks?" Lucario wondered.

"Just kill it already." Jenifer ordered. The insect nodded and the laser on its back quickly built up with light. The monster tried to get away, but the robot had the beasts arms locked with its powerful grip. It then fired its laser, a gigantic white beam that tore everything in its path. It then grabbed Lucario and Jenifer and jumped down as the building crumbled.

"Thank you. We would have been killed had it not been for you." Lucario said when they safely touched ground.

"Yeah." Jenifer said lowly. The robot simply nodded and got ready to leave.

"Wait! May I ask who you are?" Lucario said. The insect began carving something in the dirt using its one clawed arms.

"Genosect." Jenifer read.

"Just what are you?" Lucario asked quietly. Genosect motioned for the two to follow it, but stopped when it saw some people walk out of an old house.

"What the hell was that?" Bender asked.

"It was some kind of explosion and shit." Vroom-Vroom said.

"Genosect saved you." Jenifer said.

"Who is Genosect?" Sheelah asked, holding an old sheet of paper.

"This is Genosect, and what is that?" Lucario wondered as Genosect waved.

"All right another robot!" Bender exclaimed.

"Oh this? We found it in that old house, its not much but its useful." Sheelah said and handed Lucario the paper.

_The portal to the darkness exists. It is located at an old s_

The rest of the paper was impossible to make out.

"Now we know there is a way to get to the darkness and free the girl." Lucario said.

"What girl?" Sheelah asked.

"The darkness has a good counterpart." Jenifer explained dully.

"We also need to find The Chosen One, but we don't know who that would be." Lucario added.

"Well that helps us a little bit I possibly kinda suppose." Bender said and took out a cigar.

"Look! We found something!" Celebi exclaimed as he, Billy, and Ritsuka stepped out of an old shop.

"Whoa, check out all of that blood!" Bender exclaimed. Celebi was holding up an old sheet of paper with some kind of eye drawn in blood on it. This blood was dark red, almost black and the eye was pentagon shaped with a slit pupil in the middle and small lines circled said pupil.

"Looks like something some cult made." Jenifer said and rolled her eyes.

"Dried blood is never that dark." Lucario said.

"And this paper isn't ordinary either." Celebi said.

"Of course it isn't! Its old as hell!" Vroom-Vroom said.

"No, I mean this paper is one billion years older than the universe itself!"

"Impossible." Jenifer scoffed.

"I can travel through time and Dialga taught me some things."

"Then what could that paper mean?" Sheelah wondered.

"It also won't rip." Billy said as he tried to tear it.

"That IS weird." Ayame said after jumping from a roof.

"We found nothing in case you were wondering." Toph said as she walked out of the building the ninja had jumped off of, a motel.

"Rooms upon rooms of giant spiders and freaking rats." Marth said shakily, bugeyed and shivering.

"Well we can't expect everyone to find something." Sheelah said.

"Yeah, those guys just fail at life." Bender said.

"There were giant spiders there!" Marth exclaimed.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sasori exclaimed as he and his group ran out of a department store.

"What? What is it?" Ayame asked.

"There are freaking monsters in there!" Vampire Lord answered.

"Not just any monster...wolf people" Dylan added.

"What's so special about wolf people? Just kick them in the throat!" Bender suggested.

"No...these things are dangerous. They can tear even the strongest people to bits while they eat them alive."

"Are you referring to..." Lucario trailed off.

"The time warp? Yes, yes I am."

"That thing? God I remember that now! It was hell!" Vampire Lord shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Toph asked.

"There was a time warp that happened some time ago, causing all universes to overlap and turning the whole world into a demonic place. Monsters were everywhere and they killed...good friends of mine before my eyes." Dylan explained.

"How exactly was that fixed again?" Vampire Lord asked.

"It was me silly!" Celebi said.

"Hey by wolves do you mean them?" Billy asked and pointed at 10 humanoid white wolfs walking out of the store.

"Damn it!" Vampire Lord shouted.

"Whatever you guys do, do not provoke th-" Dylan stopped short as Jenifer fired at them with her Dragon Cannon.

"No!" Lucario shouted as the attack knocked one back. The wolves growled and they pounced at the gang with tremendous speed.

"Agh!" Billy exclaimed as one knocked him down.

"Get off of him!" Ayame shouted and slashed the beasts head off with a katana, but was quickly overwhelmed by 3 wolves.

"God this is no good!" Dylan shouted.

"You wolves need to die!" Vampire Lord shouted and slashed two of them on the stomach, but they knocked him down and began ripping him apart.

"Vampire Lord!" Dylan exclaimed and Sasori quickly pulled out his Kazekage puppet and stabbed the wolves through the body with large spikes made of iron particles. Toph had slammed the three wolves that attacked Ayame with boulders from the sides. The remaining 3 wolves went for Lucario, who couldn't fight them off, but was saved by Vroom-Vrooms projectiles.

"So what was so scary about them? They were worthless." Bender said.

"Shut up and look." Sasori said and pointed at the humanoid canines bodies. The group watched in shock as they stood up, even the headless and bleeding ones.

"Great, wolfmen that act like zombies, just what we need..." Toph said sarcastically and the beasts charged just as fast as before. Genosect looked at them and fired his laser again, demolishing all of the wolves in one blast.

"Just goes to show you that you humans would be dead without us robots." Bender said.

"But you don't do ANYTHING! You just stand there and make stupid comments!" Sasori exclaimed with a popped vein.

"Well bite my shiny me-"

"Its back." Jenifer warned.

"What is?" Lucario asked. The Vexian pointed to the large pile of rubble from where the skyscraper fell and the tip of some kind of white horn was visible.

"How...how could I not have sensed it before?" Lucario wondered. A claw burst out of the rubble and the monster from before slowly crawled out, unscathed.

"That is impossible." Jenifer said to herself.

"How is that thing still alive? I thought I killed it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"No, this isn't the first time this thing has been around! Some time ago, some others and I ended up at a haunted mansion and one by one this thing would come and kill us. I found a black key that is said to kill it and I turned it, losing my own life."

"So how did you come back to life?" Sheelah asked.

"One word: spells."

"Another word: plot." Vroom-Vroom snarked. The monster slammed its tail on the ground and jumped at the gang. Genosect charged at it and blocked its move, but the beast wouldn't fall for the same thing twice. It wrapped its tail around Genosect and started constricting the mecha like a boa. Genosect did not seem at all bothered by this and blasted the beast with his laser once more, this time at close range.

"If that didn't work then we are all doomed." Marth said. Much to surprise of the team, the creature stood up, still unscathed.

"He has better defense than Crisis. We have to get out of here." Dylan said.

"No way." Jenifer said coldly.

"She is right, if we run this beast will easily catch and kill us." Lucario explained.

"Then either way we die, great..." Vampire Lord said sarcastically.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Bender was cut off by a huge metal beast jumping from behind them along with some kind of human. This one was the size of Groudon, was humanoid, and had large claws and a tail. It effortlessly smacked the smaller monster aside, although it did no harm to it.

"Well at least we die quicker now..." Marth said with a bored expression as the mysterious duo faced them.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMED!" Bender wailed.

"Quiet." a voice said, the one who was with the creature. The beast went away in a puff of smoke and there stood someone Lucario was all too familiar with.

"Kyle?" the Pokemon said.

"Yes, its me." the Vexian replied with little emotion in his voice. He had huge black claws, a long black tail, black spikes sticking out of his back, and some kind of orb on his chest that had 4 cords that connected to his shoulders and hands.

"That's what we need, another stoic..." Toph mumbled as the Vexian turned back to normal.

"Lucario, what the hell is that thing?" Kyle wondered as the beast walked back to the group.

"Some kind of demon. If it wasn't for Genosect it would have killed us all." Lucario answered. Said demon roared and got in the position to pounce, but was knocked back by a yellow. blue, and red projectile in the form of a dragon knocked it down. Isa, Gaara, Gagagigo, Mario, Edward, and Chaos approached the beast along with two others. One of them was a boy with dark blue hair who wore white along with square framed glasses, Uryu. The other was a brown gorilla with a red tie, Donkey Kong. Gagagigo jumped at the monster and smashed it with his strong tail, but the beast grabbed his tail and threw him into an old house, crumbling it.

"You are quite the nuisance aren't you?" Uryu taunted and a bow appeared in his hand. He pulled it back and released an arrow of energy that went right through the monster at high speed. This failed to even make a cut on it however and it lunged at the Quince, but Donkey Kong grabbed it by the arms and tossed it into the department store which crumbled as well. Gagagigo recovered and went back to the gang with a couple long leaps and the beast pursued him. Chaos saved the humanoid reptile by extending its arm and then hit the monster with a forceful jet of water that sent it flying back. Gaara grabbed it by the head with a tendril of sand and flung it back the way it came. Edward ran up to it and kicked it high in the air, and Mario slammed it into the ground with enough force to make a crater by jumping in the air and swinging his hammer downward.

"All of that was useless." Jenifer said.

"And what makes you say that?" Edward snapped. The Vexian said nothing and just stared as the beast jumped in the air and landed right inside of the group. It roared and started slashing at anyone it could get its claws on, Toph, Marth, Billy, Ayame, and Sheelah suffered major injury and Genosect slammed into the demon from a high speed dash and tossed it backwards by skewering it with its one clawed arms. The robot then pursued it by dashing the way it had thrown the monster and blasted it with its laser once again.

"That was incredible." Isa said and Mario nodded in agreement. Suddenly many UFOs appeared as if they were using cloaking devices, including a large one. The large one had a nude blonde haired girl with tape on her mouth, wrapped up in chains on the bottom of the ship. Meanwhile, Genosect was giving the demon no mercy, despite the fact it couldn't lay a scratch on it. The robot then turned its head when it noticed the UFOs and the demon used this opportunity to escape. While it knew it couldn't be hurt, it wouldn't be able to kill anyone with Genosect around.

"Just what in gods name is that?" Uryu exclaimed as Billy healed his injured comrades by hatching butterflies.

"Whatever it is, I'm taking it down" Isa said and took out his signature weapon.

"That's what YOU think human!" the pilot of the large UFO said.

"And just who the hell are you?" Edward asked.

"That is none of your concern! In fact I hope you all have a nice day." the pilot said and everyone in that group was hit with a large green ray that made them all disappear. Everyone except for Genosect, who wasn't there at the time. Genosect, and Dylan.

"What did you do to them?" he exclaimed.

"I told you I would kill all of your friends, that wasn't an empty threat!" the pilot answered.

"Wait a minute...ITS YOU! YOU'RE TH-"

"Calm down, I simply teleported them all to different locations. Now my prisoner, make these UFOs hunt them down." the pilot ordered. The girl shook her head, but was ht with a surge of electricity. It was painful enough to make her bleed and twitch and she sent the ships away.

"You monster! Just what are you doing to her?"

"Shut up. What do you say we meet face to face?" the pilot said and came down in a tractor beam. He was a blue alien looking humanoid wearing a black jumpsuit and was around half the size of the one he walked up to.

"You've got a lot of guts to come over here and face me again."

"Don't say things like that. Your friends will still be killed, if not by my UFOs then by someone else."

"You're a sick little bastard."

"And you are a tall handsome human."

"Stop that alright? Its just fucked up!"

"You're right...maybe I should have shot you while I had the chance."

"And maybe I should have let that giant dragon kill your freaky ass!"

"That's cold...but not as cold as my FREEZE RAY!" the alien shouted, pulled out a weapon, and shot it. Dylan managed to roll out of the way and gritted his teeth at his foe.

"You aren't going to get away with that trick twice! Toy Commander Reference no Jutsu!" the human said and tossed green pencils at the alien, which exploded on impact. This knocked the small humanoid backward as Dylan closed his eyes and concentrated on his enemy.

"Oh you think that'll do it? Well-" the alien stopped as he was being lifted into the air slowly.

"Now, the hard part will be which one of your limbs to rip off first!"

"You're bluffing! Your psychic power is weak!"

"That may be so, but you can't do a damn thing now."

"Not true! Prisoner! Wipe every particle of this guy off the face of the planet!" the alien ordered, but the girl shook her head vigorously.

"You can't do any of your torture methods outside your ship I see."

"No, but at least I'm not stupid enough to rescue strangers! I mean for all you knew I could be some creepy-"

"You ARE a creep!" Dylan shouted and lost concentration, freeing the alien from his weak telekinesis. The alien quickly shot him with his freeze ray before he could do anything else.

"He always plays hard to get, but I always get him in the end." the alien said and took his frozen opponent and himself back up to his ship.

"Now where shall we go my prisoners?" the alien said smugly. Before he could take off, he heard a large thud on the top of his ship.

"What the-" he stopped as a hole was torn through it by none other than Genosect.

"Who are you? Have you come to take my prize away?" the alien asked. Genosect didn't even look at the alien and slammed its arm right through the floor of the ship.

"What are you doing to my ship?" the alien exclaimed. Genosect slammed its other hand through the floor as well and grabbed the chains used to hold the girl hostage. He pulled them up and slashed the chains in half, freeing her.

"Thanks." she said and glared at her captor.

"TAKE THIS!" the alien said and threw an orange ball that exploded into fire. He then jumped out, landed on the ground, and pressed a button on his jumpsuit that caused the ship to self-destruct. The girl managed to call some UFOs that saved them from their plunder, but they were all seriously injured. She could hardly move and she was severely scorched and torn by the flames and shrapnel on her bare skin. Genosect looked fine, but it could not move at all. Dylan suffered the most as he was unable to protect himself, he was covered in his own blood that trickled down the side of the UFO and his right arm was almost completely blown off. Only a few tendons held the appendage together and he couldn't even speak.

"Damn...it." the girl said weakly as the trio was carried through the air.

"We will meet again, just you wait." the alien said as he watched the ships fly across he sky.

OOO

Yeah, that creepy alien is from a dream I had, and no, he did NOT violate me. I became conscious before any of that could happen.


	7. Tribute to the Doomed

Chapter 7

Tribute to the Doomed

The 3 UFOs floated on through the dark realm, not landing or stopping anytime soon. Dylan, Genosect, and Samantha still couldn't move or speak, but they figured they would be safe on the saucers.

Boy were they wrong.

The 3 UFOs were shot down by some kind of metallic arrow and as they fell, the ones riding them fell off, unable to do anything. Luckily for them, the UFOs did not explode and the injuries they suffered were much worse than the few yards they fell to the ground. Even though they couldn't move, they could still see, and they did not like what they saw.

"Hahaha looks like you all have suffered already before Bowagan shot you down." a man said. He had tan skin and wore a black shirt with a purple cape and tan pants. He had a golden band wrapped around each arm, carried some kind of staff, and had large, spikey, sand-colored hair. He also had a rather psychotic expression, but despite that, the 3 of them hoped that he would just leave them alone.

"Although it would be much more fun to torture you fools, I'll be nice and just kill you instead." the man said with a psychotic smirk. He held his staff up high and what looked like an eye on the staff started to glow.

_So I guess this is it. _Dylan thought. _This is how I die. After all of the people I have saved and the villains I've killed, I am going to die by some stranger in a state where I can't do a damn thing about it._

_Fuck. _was all Samantha thought.

However one of then thought of nothing, it didn't need to think, it knew that it had the upper hand all along and that it would save them.

"What's this?" the stranger wondered as Genosect slowly stood up and stared at him. "Well it looks like we have one who doesn't know when to die. Bowagan, shoot this robot down."

Bowagan, a green eyeball with arms holding a metal crossbow, shot Genosect once, but the large metal arrows failed to even make a dent and Genosect blasted the monster to smithereens with his cannon.

"I must admit that laser is rather impressive. But Bowagan is one of the weakest monsters I have, so lets see how you deal with Des-" but before the man could speak another word, Genosect had dashed right into him, sending him flying right into a large boulder they were by.

"Agggh, I see you pull no punches." the man said as he stood up and walked toward the insectoid. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Then what about me?" a voice said weakly and in an instant, every atom in the mans body was annialated by a yellow and green beam of Gamma Rays. "That's better." Samantha, the one who spoke before, said and Genosect looked at her.

"I never gotten the chance to thank you for rescuing me." she said "You saved my li-" Samantha was cut short when she saw the stranger suddenly materialize from purple miasma.

"Did you really think you could kill me that easily?"

"Yes. I thought atomatizing someone with Gamma Ray Burst was the best way to make sure they would never survive." Samantha snarked.

"Well It is going to take more than that to kill me. We are in a world made by the one who created the Shadow Realm, which is a void of nothingness and horror. But the Shadow Realm was simply a realm the Darkness created as a simple test. You can not kill the manifestation of rage and anguish who could control a realm far inferior to the one we are in right now. A realm that was built using darkness and chaos that can easily bring beings of hatred back using the things that make them up."

"Sooooo, since this place is more evil that the realm you controlled, it can bring you back since you are a manifestation of rage and anguish and not a simple human being like us?"

"You learn quite fast. Not that it will matter when I-" the mysterious man was knocked into another large boulder by a dash from Genosect, which stopped him short.

"I am quite sick of the both of you now. I have a better use for the two of you," he said as he stood up once again.

"And what would that be? Another monster for Genosect to crush?" Samantha sneered.

"No. Sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Samantha exclaimed as she slowly sat up.

"Yes" the man said and noticed Dylan stirring "Consider it a gift for your barely living friend over there." Samantha and Genosect turned their heads toward Dylan and he was indeed coming to.

"Thank Kishmoto he is alive but w-" a pillar of lava suddenly engulfed Samantha and Genosect, killing them instantly while the stranger laughed evilly.

"Now I sacrifice these two to bring out Lava Golem!"

The lava melded into a large humanoid creature made entirely out of lava with a small face. What looked like a birdcage then materialized around Dylan and it floated over to the beast and attached itself automatically to the chain hanging from the middle of its body.

The stranger laughed evilly. "Now to wait for this fool to wake up...if he CAN!"

Several moments had passed as Dylan was lying there, unable to speak or fully process the whole situation. However after around 29 minutes, he slowly stood up, holding his right arm with his left, knowing it is barely attached.

"Looks like you have finally awakened." the man said.

"Wh...what's going on here?" Dylan wondered, still not fully aware.

"Hmhmhm, I have given you a little present called Lava Golem, use it wisely."

"What?" Dylan looked around and he finally noticed that he was in a suspended cage attached to a gigantic beast. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I told you, its Lava Golem. But be careful, made of nearly 100% lava, he doesn't hold together well." the stranger warned smugly.

"What do you me-RRRGGGHH!" Dylan screamed in pain as a glob of lava landed on his foot. "Just who in the hell are you? And get me out of this fucking thing!"

"I'm glad you asked. I am Marik, the one who will add you to the army of Darkness!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't know? Whoever is killed in this world gets added to the Darkness' army."

"You mean...whoever dies can be brought back by the Darkness to fight for him?"

"Precisely."

"Well I can't let that happen. I'm busting out of this cage, Summoning Ju-"

"I would watch what you do if I were you. If you move around or cause to much racket in that cage of yours, Lava Golem may fall apart right on top of you. And we wouldn't want my gift to break the day I gave it away. It wasn't cheap to get either, it cost both of your friends to bring it out."

"What are you talking abou- AGGGGHH!" Dylan screamed again as a glob of lava landed on his left shoulder.

"Lava Golem requires two of my opponents to be sacrificed to bring him out, so I chose the closest ones."

"You mean you KILLED Samantha and Genosect to bring this...this THING out?"

"I didn't kill them, I sacrificed them. There is a big differen-"

"SHUT UP! So some nobody just shows up and offers my friends lives like some kind of payment and leaves me trapped in a molten cage for the rest of my days! This is not how it is going to end, I am going to get out and get them back!"

"Heh, you are a fool if you think you can save them. The Darkness has powers far beyond mine and anyone elses."

"I know how strong the Darkness is, everyone does. But I'm not worried about it at the moment, my focus is killing YOU."

"And just how do you plan on doing that in that cage of yours?"

"By using the gift you gave me. Lava Golem attack him!" Lava Golem raised its arms, causing lava to land all over Dylans back, but he dealt with the pain, and shot a huge stream of lava from its mouth, coating the area in front of it with it.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Marik screamed as he was incinerated by the lava.

"That wasn't so hard." Dylan said, but then remembered that Marik can not be killed in a traditional way as purple miasma started to form.

"Heh, all of that for nothing. Now its my turn and I assure you what I bring out will trump whatever you could even dream to summon. But first I need to bring back some people that I know you will recognize." Marik said and some kind of emblem appeared above him, one with green waves, and blue crest on top with a red jewel in the middle of it.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing back 3 friends of yours."

Three pillars of light shot out of the ground and there stood Vampire Lord, Sasori, and Ritsuka.

"WHAT? What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed to bring some people back from the dead to sacrifice for my ultimate beast."

"S-sacrifice? But I thought they were...tele...ported. NO! NO! HE WAS LYING! THAT LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT KILLED THEM ALL! "

"Hmhmhm, to make matters worse for you-"

"Shut the hell up Marik! You leave them alone! If you want to try and kill me, bring it on but LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF IT!"

"Heh, they are no longer your friends now. They died so they are now in the army of darkness and I NEED them to kill you. So now I shall offer these three as a tribute to summon my Egyptian God!"

"Egyptian...God?"

"Now great beast I offer thee three tributes to come forth and fight for me…WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

There was a huge glowing sensation in the sky, slowly sinking and Dylan watched in awe as the light faded to reveal the golden beast. It had the body of a dragon, the wings of an owl, and the face of a bird and it was colossal.

"Just what in the hell is that thing?"

"The strongest of the Egyptian Gods, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"So you just sacrificed my friends like that to bring that thing out?"

"For the last time fool, they are no longer your friends."

"No, they still are! It doesn't matter if the Darkness turned them evil!"

"Heh, you still can't bring them back with those words of yours. After all, every ounce of good left in them was wiped out by the Darkness."

"Shut the hell up Marik, once I get done with you I'm saving my friends."

"That's some big talk coming from someone who is facing an Egyptian God."

"Yeah well...you aren't the only one who can bring out a powerful beast."

"Is that so? Well don't forget about Lava Gol-"

"I know about this fucking monster and I know how to stop it."

"Heh, then just try."

"Very well then...I offer 5 years of my lifespan to summon MY great beast." Dylan stated as a black aura enveloped him.

"Five years eh? Seems like an unfair trade off."

"Maybe to someone like you, but I know the power of what I'm about to unleash."

"Then do it already so I can kill you."

"Alright...come on out RAVIEL- LORD OF PHANTASMS!"

A huge pillar of darkness shot out of the ground nearby and there stood a muscular blue demon that was twice the size of both Ra and Groudon.

"What? That creature looks like Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"I have no idea what that is, but Raviel is going to finish you off and free me from this trap."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy. I can offer an ally of mine as a sacrifice to power my friend here up and since your little gift belongs to me..."

"No! You can't!"

"I see you're catching on now. Raviel, I offer Lava Golem to increase your strength!"

Raviel grabbed the molten beast as it dissolved into darkness while Dylan now stood unscathed, aside from his previous injuries of course.

"Your monster is still weaker than mine!"

"Care to put your claim to the test?"

"Rrrg...Ra, attack his Raviel and finish this fool off!" Marik ordered and the golden beast breathed out a large stream of white hot fire and Raviel countered by shooting a purple beam from its hands. Mariks eyes widened in shock as Dylans beasts attack was slowly overpowering his.

"No! I convert my life force to power for Ra!" he shouted and dissolved into darkness, then appearing on the head of the divine beast.

"What?"

"Haha! Now Ra, finish what you started!"

The flames coming from the winged creatures mouth became larger and faster and quickly overpowered Raviels attack. The demon was torched by the fire and fell to the ground, defeated by Mariks Egyptian God.

"Raviel!" Dylan watched in horror as the strongest creature he could summon fade away as Marik laughed evilly.

"I think I'll finish you off myself." he stated and separated from his most powerful monster. Ra faded in light as Marik slowly walked over to his opponent, grinning and chuckling evilly. He then pulled his staff apart, revealing a sharp point underneath. Dylan gritted his teeth, but began sweating a little, thinking there is not much he could do to defend himself.

"I'm afraid its the end for you." Marik said, held his staff high, and drove it right through Dylans heart.

_No!_ was all he had time to think before his life faded away. Marik laughed evilly as he pulled out his staff and stared down at the bleeding body in front of him.

In the sky

"Alright, lets show them what we are made of!" Jane exclaimed.

"But its useless! Even if we DO win we will all be killed anyway!" replied Renji. The metal disc that their group was standing on was plummeting to the ground at an alarming speed, and Eggman and Bowser had no problem keeping up.

"He's right, but there has to be a way to save us all." 9 said and Samus and Sam started thinking of a plan.

"Hahaha, its useless! Just give up." Bowser said and threw a couple Mechakoopas at the group. Mark pulled out a ray gun and blasted the machines to bits. "Its gonna take more than a couple of your robots to beat us!" he said.

"Then maybe THIS will!" Eggman exclaimed and did an arm sweep with one of the hands on his hovercraft.

"SHI-" Renji was cut short as the entire group was knocked off of the platform.

"Well that sucked..." Jane said to herself as her gang fell to the ground.

"Weeeeee caaaaaaaan't diiiiiie yeeeeeeeeet." said Glowmoss, but Samus sighed in defeat.

"Glowmoss, its over. There is nothing we can do." said Sam sadly.

"And just to make sure you all don't survive." Bowser then threw some Bob-ombs from his Klown Kar, he and Eggman still keeping up with them.

"No, not yet." said Naruto lowly "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Many clones appeared in front of the team and they all took the force of the explosions.

"Well you saved us that time, now protect us from FALLING!" exclaimed Mark.

"Maybe we will survive after all, look!" Ristar said, he being the only one of the gang that could fly at that point.

Below them was a massive serpentine dragon, one that dwarfed even the Egg Carrier. The beast had large wings, skinny arms, and curved spikes along its body, but perhaps the most interesting feature of the dragon was its two mouthed head.

"Its humongous!" exclaimed Jane.

"What? No! We can't let them survive!" Eggman shouted, slamming his fists.

"I won't let them." Bowser said threateningly and pressed a button on his craft, sending a gigantic wave of fiery Bullet Bills at Jane and her friends.

"Looks like we are getting some more passengers Slifer." said Temari, noticing the plummeting group, Slifer swept its tail with great speed, catching the gang on it. The dragon then shot a blast of energy from its second mouth, destroying the Bullet Bills.

"No!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Slifer, what do you say we finish them off." Temari said with a smirk. Slifer roared and sent a large red lightning bolt down from the sky, striking both Eggman and Bowser and sending THEM plummeting to the ground.

"Are they...dead?" asked Jordan, one of the people in Temaris group.

"Who knows?"

"Well that was sweet!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What was?" asked Nario obliviously. Nario looked a lot like Naruto wearing Marios outfit except his hat and overalls were orange, his shirt was light blue, and his eyes were always closed.

"Have I mentioned I love your dragon Temari? It reminds me of Kyles!" exclaimed Whitney, an orange haired girl who wore a green dress, a yellow jacket with a blue jewel on each arm, and a green mesh-like shirt.

"Oh I wouldn't claim Slifer as mine. He IS a god after all." replied the ninja.

"A god eh? How did you manage to bond with a GOD?" Julia, a blonde haired girl who wore glasses, an orange shirt, white pants, and a blue cape, shouted.

"In dragon class a long time ago." explained Britney "It isn't all that difficult, Dialga and Palkia are great friends of mine and they are the gods of time and space."

"Nobody is taking note to our guests here." Bryce stated and turned his head to Samus and the others "Welcome." was all he said to them.

"Thank you so much for saving our lives." Samus said gratefully.

"Oh don't thank us, thank Slifer." said Alan with a grin.

"Um...thank you oh great dragon thing!" exclaimed Mark.

"I should probably warn you all, but I see another dragon showing up!" shouted Jordan.

"You're right Jordan, but there is no way its gonna take down Slifer." Temari replied.

"Well let us not take any chances, does anyone else have a dragon summon thingy?" asked Nario and Julia raised her hand.

"I...might have one." said Britney to herself.

_If Arceus brought him back to life as well. _she thought.

"Heh, no dragon in your arsenal could stand a chance to the Leviathan." a stranger said as a tan dragon raised its head through the black clouds, as big as Slifer himself but much longer.

"And just who are you?" asked Sonic demandingly.

"Just call me Hande II." he said, who looked like an evil version of Isa. His pupils were red, his shirt was gray, and his hair was somewhat spiked.

"An evil clone? How cliché!" shouted Julia "We will beat your ass back to where you came!"

"Heh, that's some though talk coming from someone so weak. You see, the Leviathan is stronger than any beast you have ever faced. And guess what? It isn't flying."

"You mean that dragon is long enough to reach the sky from the ground?" Temari said in shock, her eyes widened.

"Coiled up." Hande II said threateningly

"You should know that size doesn't always matter." explained Bryce.

"Oh really? Leviathan, show them your power." Hande II ordered. The Leviathan roared and fired a blue beam from its gaping mouth.

"Slifer, counter it! Hurry!" exclaimed Temari and the Egyptian God shot two yellow beams from both of its mouths, evening out the Leviathans attack.

"Looks like our beasts are matched."

"Everyone, whoever has a flying summon or can fly, do it now!" ordered Temari.

"Kyaaaa! SUMMONING JUTSU!" shouted Julia and a black dragon appeared next to Slifer. It had curved spikes, skinny limbs, horns, and glaring red eyes. The blonde haired girl hopped on her dragon and Sonic, Nario, Bryce and Alan did the same.

"No passengers! Find your own dragon!" Julia ordered.

"This is serious Julia, so abandon that selfish attitude of yours." Bryce ordered right back.

"Summoning Jutsu." Britney quietly said and to her surprise, her golden dragon appeared. She smiled and quickly hopped on it, Whitney, Sam, Samus, and Jane joining her. Jordan jumped off of Slifer and turned into his Meteor Black Dragon form.

"Can't accept any rides unless you want to die in boiling lava." he said.

"See ya guys later!" Ristar exclaimed and flew beside the hippie, leaving 9, Glowmoss, Renji, Mark, and Temari on the Sky Dragon.

"Your dragon can't keep that up forever." said Hande II.

"This dragon is a god, if any dragon can't keep up it is yours!" snapped Temari.

"Go after that walking cliché, dragon!" Julia ordered and her dragon breathed out a stream of acid after flying high above Hande II.

"I don't think so!" he shouted and put up a blue electric shield around himself, saving him from the attack.

"I guess it has to be done." said Alan and waved his hand at the clone.

"...What the hell was that?" Julia shouted.

"I have the power to make anyone explode with a wave of my hand...but it didn't work on him. I guess I have to get closer." Alan said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, I'll knock him off of that thing. Just leave it to me! Color: Spin!" Sonic exclaimed and what looked like a yellow drill appeared around him and he jumped off of Julias dragon. Sonic was able to fly through the air as a drill and headed right for Hande II.

"Try harder." he said and threw a blue electric orb at the spinning hedgehog, which electrocuted him in an explosion on contact, removing his drill shield and causing him to fall.

"That moron." said Julia.

"Hey, shouldn't you save him and stuff?" Nario asked.

"I got it covered." said Jordan and caught the falling hedgehog in one of his arms.

"I thought people would die if they hitched a ride on you." reminded Ristar.

"My hands are safe though." replied Jordan "Be more careful Sonic, I don't wanna have to keep saving you."

"No problem Jordan, I wont let that guy kill me." Sonic said and gave the molten dragon a thumbs up.

"Oh really? You would have died if he didn't catch you." replied Ristar.

"Nope, I had THIS! Color; Lazer!" Sonic turned into a cyan ball of light and dashed right to Hande II at an incredible speed.

"What is th-" the clone was struck at full force and now HE was the one falling to his death. The Leviathan sensed this and swiveled a section of its body which saved its master.

"Aww! You almost had it!" Nario said in disappointment.

"Has your dragon had enough?" Temari sneered.

"Never." replied Hande II,

Temari smirked. "Well Slifer has."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes. Slifer, get rid of this guy!" she said. Slifer stopped firing its beams, quickly flew out of the way and roared. This sent a red lightning bolt down from the sky again and it crashed into Hande II and his dragon.

"NOOOOOO! I will NOT lose to YOU!" he shouted.

"Its over man, you are as good as dead." Mark stated.

"Never. Only Isa is the one who has any chance of beating me." Hande II said weakly, on his knees and panting heavily.

"Isa?" repeated Britney.

"Let us leave these people Leviathan." Hande II said, offering no explanation. A dark purple portal appeared and his serpent began flying through it.

_So it CAN fly. _thought Renji.

"You aren't going anywhere!" shouted Ristar and began to fly after him, but stopped when Naruto shouted the word.

"What? But he is getting away!" the star pointed out as the Leviathan flew in completely and the portal disappeared.

"Naruto is right. That guy is rather though and whoever he is after should be able to defeat him if what he says is true. Lets not get into any more fights then we have to." explained Samus.

"So the whole 'its someone elses problem' attitude eh?" sneered Julia.

"Shut up Julia." said Britney.

In a dark realm

"Hmhmhm, it looks like I just took out a lot of your pieces, including the most important one of all." the Darkness said.

"I swear all worlds will be saved." the girl in the crystal said.

"And just how is that going to happen, hm?"

"When you blasted me with your beam you created a crack in the crystal."

"WHAT?"

"And since you don't have the power to heal, there is no way you can fix it."

"That is impossible, I don't see anything."

"Its not visible to the naked eye, but its there. And being a divine being my power still leaks out of it like a fountain."

"Grrr, no matter. This will simply make the game more interesting. You still cant convert my soldiers."

"I can't, but remember THEY can."

"What do you mean by this?"

"If a hero beats a hero turned evil, they go back to being good again."

"So you can claim my pieces just like I can claim yours? Interesting...but with the upgrades I pan on giving them they will be unstoppable."

"I know that they will prevail, you just can NOT win."

OOO  
And after nearly 3 months of no updates, I give you what might be the biggest and most interesting chapter yet. Julia is from TAOMAJL and I bet you can guess where Nario is from. Hande II belongs to Hande the Scorpion Rider.


	8. Switching Sides

Chapter 8

Switching Sides

At a large barren path between a huge cliffside and a thick forest of dead trees.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but this place is not half bad!" exclaimed Yubel.

"You obviously don't, this place is hell. Don't you realize all of our dimensions have been taken over by some evil force and changed into this horrible realm we now reside in?" snapped Melissa, who was glaring at the demon.

"Come on, don't tell me you believe in all of that nonsense." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Do you honestly believe this place doesn't exist? Are you some sort of moron or something?" a red woodpecker-like bird snapped. She was hiding in a blue backpack worn by an anthropomorphic bear wearing yellow shorts.

"Will, I never heard you talk like that." stated Melissa, eyeing the bird.

"Will? Who the heck is Will? I'm Kazooie." the bird corrected.

"Oh, you just looked like a friend of mine..."

"And who are you, huh? Do you have a machine gun?" MetalMamemon asked, walking beside the bear.

"Well no, but I can use Kazooie like one, except she fires eggs. My name is Banjo by the way." replied the bear.

"Eggs? I bet those are a lethal weapon..." Zuko said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ya want another black eye there punk? I can spit out these eggs on fire you know!" threatened Kazooie.

"I am an expert in fire, so go ahead and shoot."

"Very well, you brought this upon yours-"

"Stop fighting you guys. We are a team and we need to work as one." Devin interrupted, looking back at Zuko and Kazooie.

"You may be right Devin, but people will still fight no matter what side they are on. I should know...Rylie and Tibia argue a lot." Seth stated.

"I remember them and I still think we would be much better off without Rylie." snarked Kaiba.

"As reckless as he may be, at least Rylie had powers." retorted Seth with crossed arms.

"The trenchcoat wearing raven haired human makes an excellent observation. Kaiba lacks any form of useful ability." X-Head Cannon added.

"Listen X-Head, I don't need you kissing Seths ass." Kaiba stated calmly to the robot.

"I do not take orders from you. You may possess me in your dueling deck, but you use me as tribute fodder for Obelisk the Tormentor...until the moment Yugi won it as a reward for defeating you."

"Wait, wasn't that some tournament a while back? You took over the whole town or whatever just for a stupid card game?" wondered Shaymin.

"You are correctly thinking of the identical tournament I previously mentioned."

"Oh is that right Shaymin? Last I checked you played that same game in a tournament as well. You know, the one you lost by stupidly attacking with your Celebi." Kaiba informed with a cold stare at the Pokemon.

"Jacob forced me to play that game, and I will admit it was kind of fun. However you take the game WAY too seriously. Also that stare doesn't scare me at all, I am best friends with Darkrai you know. Speaking of which...I wonder how he is doing now. He probably likes this place like Yubel does..." Shaymin trailed off, looking up at the dark sky.

"Darkrai is your best friend?" Sakura asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, in fact I'm his one and only...but he would never say anything about it. He despises getting mushy, which doesn't bother me really."

"But if he hates all of that, how did you two become friends in the first place?" asked Banjo who was a bit puzzled.

"It is a really interesting story, you see Da-"

"Enough with this friendship talk already." Kaiba intervened, frowning.

"Why? You have no friends of your own, buddy?" Kazooie snarked, pointing at the duelist with her left wing.

"Your guess is correct. Kaiba has approximately zero companions." X-Head Cannon answered.

"Really? None at all? There must be one person you like!" MetalMamemon said, flying around above Kaibas head.

"None, now leave me be already." Kaiba answered irritably.

"Dang, that's rather depressing you know. You must be pretty lonely and miserable." Shaymin said sadly, looking at Kaiba.

"Do not be glum, Kaiba has zero companions out of his own decisions and actions. He desires none." X-Head Cannon explained, pointing his cannons at Kaiba.

"No friends out of choice? That is rather sad, and not in the way Shaymin thinks either." stated Zuko who shook his head in disappointment.

"Friends are for the weak." scoffed Kaiba.

"Loser." Kazooie muttered.

"I'll have you know I'm a legendary!" exclaimed Shaymin.

"Weak? I'll punch a hole through you!" Sakura shouted.

"You aren't weak Sakura." Itachi said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Itachi."

"He said the people with friends are the weak ones. My foolish little brother doesn't count as a friend since you are his pink haired girlfriend." the Uchiha elaborated, smiling with his eyes closed.

"WHAT?" the female ninja yelled, shaking Itachi by his cloak collar.

"Don't be so angry, I am strong as well. After all my brother doesn't really count as a friend either."

"And what does that make me Itachi?" Sakura exclaimed, shaking him harder.

"Well...I don't know what you are to me but you clearly hate me Sakura." Itachi answered and Sakura stopped shaking him.

"You...you still think I hate you?" she asked worriedly.

"You clearly do Sakura and I don't hate you."

"We are friends Itachi, just because you tick me off a lot does not mean I dislike you. When you aren't being sarcastic, bored, or irritating you are a really nice person. I used to think YOU hated ME, but during that Christmas party I thought we got that cleared up." Sakura said quietly and faced away from Itachi.

"Sakura." the Uchiha said gently, running his left hand through her hair "I know you don't hate me, I was just kidding around. When you aren't being violent or loud, you-" Itachi stopped short when Sakura grabbed him by the collar again.

"You mean you weren't serious this whole time? Do you have any idea how upset you made me? This is exactly what I am talking about you jackass!" she yelled, shaking him harder than before.

"Knock it off Sakura." Itachi said in a serious tone. Sakura was taken aback by this and let go, a shard of fear was visible in her eyes.

"You don't need to be scared of me Sakura, I would never hurt you." Itachi reassured, smiling with his eyes closed and poking the female ninja in the forehead.

Sakura frowned at him. "Don't do that to me." she said.

"What, poke you in the forehead?"

"No! Freak me out like that with that stoic tone of yours!" Sakura corrected, shoving the elder Uchiha a little. Itachi nodded and poked his friend in the forehead once more.

"So just how long is this diabetic friendship BS going to go on? Why don't you wrap this up with a friendship speech while you are at it Sakura." Kaiba said, receiving a glare from Sakura.

"That was rather insensitive. No wonder you're so lonely." MetalMamemon commented.

"I don't need friends."

"Loser." repeated Kazooie.

"He isn't the only one about to lose around here." said a sinister voice.

"What the? Who's there?" asked Yubel, flying around.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Sakura said angrily, clenching her fists. A giant snake then burst out of the ground in front of the heroes and opened its mouth.

"Orochimaru. I've beaten you once before, so just what the hell are you doing here?" Itachi said in his serious tone, glaring at the pale skinned ninja.

"Hmhmhm, its been awhile Itachi." Orochimaru said smugly, unfazed by the Uchiha.

"Hold on...I remember you. You were the one who shown up during that dragon class years ago!" Kaiba exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the snake user.

"Ah yes, I recall that moment fondly. Those dragons were no match for my snakes. In fact if it wasn't for that girl with the red dragon, I would have killed you all. However I had to simply settle with taking a hostage."

"You're a fucking creep Orochimaru!" shouted Sakura angrily.

"No need to worry, I have no use for your precious Sasuke. The Darkness has promised me all the jutsu in the world if I can kill all of you." Orochimaru stated, withdrawing his sword as the snake hunched down.

"If all you have is giant reptiles and a sword, then taking you down will be easier than I thought." Melissa gloated, floating over to the front of the gang.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. This guy looks like trouble." Shaymin warned.

"Then cease the dialogue and prepare to battle Orochimaru." X-Head Cannon ordered, aiming his cannons at his enemy.

"I like the way you think!" shouted MetalMamemon and he flew at Orochimaru quickly using his gun arms jetpack function, narrowing his eyes in determination. However the snake swatted the Digimon away with a flick of its tail.

"Then burn!" Zuko shouted, thrusting his palms forward and igniting the reptile with fire. The snake hissed in pain as it wriggled, but was blasted to death by blue miniature missiles sent out by Seth.

"Tsukoyomi" Itachi said emotionlessly and opened his eyes wide, his Mangekyou Sharingan activating.

"I expected this." Orochimaru anticipated, closed his eyes, and a giant snake busted from the ground underneath Itachi and swallowed him up.

"Well did you expect THIS?" Sakura shouted and punched the serpent in the throat with such force that it created a gaping hole on impact. Itachi leaped out of the corpse and nodded at Sakura while Yubel swooped down upon Orochimaru who blocked her claws with his sword.

"You fool!" Yubel shouted in a demonic voice, her third eye bulging and her fangs bared. The ground under Orochimaru erupted, sending him into the air where he was slashed by blades of wind. He saw Shaymin flying above him as he fell and wrapped his chameleon-like tongue around her neck. Before he could do any damage to her, his tongue was bombarded with grenades, spat out by Kazooie.

"You'll pay for that." he threatened, quickly retracting the bleeding muscle.

"Negative." X-Head Cannon stated, now right by Orochimaru and blasted him multiple times with his cannons.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" he shouted in pain, but was suddenly weaving around quickly, the bottom half of his body now snake-like. Orochimaru smirked and opened his mouth, a long version of his sword extending out of it and he hacked Kaibas right arm clean off.

"Agh! What the hell are you thinking?" Kaiba uttered as he gripped the gaping hole with his other arm, blood trickling down it.

"FUCK!" shouted Melissa and put the duelist in a barrier.

"How does that help him?" Devin asked, wide eyed in shock.

"It keeps him from getting in the way." the sorceress answered and began shooting white balls of energy rapidly from her palms at Orochimaru, but the ninja was too slick in his snake form and dodged every one of them.

"He can't dodge this!" MetalMamemon exclaimed and used All-Range Beam, but Orochimaru did dodge the blue lasers yet some of the Digimons allies weren't so lucky.

"Are you an idiot or something?" snapped Zuko.

"I don't see you doing anything useful! Don't shout at me or I'll blast you to smithereens." MetalMamemon threatened, pointing his cannon arm at the Firebender. Devin sighed in exasperation, but quickly made a right slash with his sword without looking, blocking Orochimarus.

"Nice reflexes!" praised Yubel who was flying overhead.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" Orochimaru stated and Devin was suddenly trapped in a large twister of snakes.

"Hyah! Flame Dance!" Seth exclaimed and managed to kick Orochimaru into the air. The Vexian dashed into him from all angles and finished with a pillar of flame erupting from the ground. This also stopped the snake twister, freeing Devin but leaving him heavily injured.

"That ought to finish him off." Seth stated after he landed on his feet, unharmed.

"Look again." Kazooie said and Seth was shocked to see Orochimaru stand with little effort.

"You will regret what you just did." the ninja threatened and he suddenly spat out an exact copy of himself, his old body fading into snakes that were quickly disposed of by X-Head Cannon.

"That was...disturbing." Sakura said uneasily, shivering a little in disgust.

"I must admit you all have some talent, but lets say we make the fight more fair." Orochimaru suggested smugly, walking casually away and giving some space between him and the team.

"I don't do 'fair' Orochimaru. Not against you." Itachi stated firmly, scowling at the sannin who just shrugged.

"Come now Itachi, if you try anything tricky I'm afraid you will have to pay the price." he taunted.

"I'll take my chances. Amate-" the Uchiha stopped when he saw Sakura scream and drop to her knees. Itachi looked across to Sakura then to Orochimaru.

"That creeps eyes flashed red!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?" Itachi said through gritted teeth, making Orochimaru chuckle evilly.

"That was not an idle threat Itachi." he said casually "I don't play games." the sannin added in a sinister snake-like voice.

"He has some issues, definitely." Yubel said flatly, Kazooie nodding in agreement.

"That wasn't what I asked you monster. I asked what you did to Sakura." the Uchiha restated, slowly walking towards the one he was talking to.

"If I were you I wouldn't take another step. Unless you want the girl to suffer some more." warned Orochimaru with an evil smile. Itachi stopped, looking back at Sakura then back at Orochimaru and muttered something.

"You are planning to use Amaterasu or Tsukoyomi, aren't you? I guess I will have to teach you the hard way!" Orochimaru threatened and his eyes flashed red, causing Sakura to fall to the ground now. Orochimaru then heard a faint humming noise behind him and thrusted his sword in that direction, stabbing Devin right through the heart. The Vexian coughed up blood and dropped his sword, a look of anger and shock on his face.

"Devin, how foolish of you to challenge me like that." Orochimaru said coldly and pulled his blood soaked sword out of the albinos body. Devin fell to the ground, his sword fading into a white shard of some kind of gem in the process. The sannin licked his red blade and turned back to the rest of the heroes, an evil smirk planted on his face.

"You disgust me. I hope you enjoy these flames of PURGATORY!" Zuko shouted and shot a serpentine dragon of flame from his palms. Orochimaru simply crossed his arms as the fire spun around and torched him.

"I am the least of your worries." he uttered as he was burned to death by Itachi adding Amaterasu to the mix. As the flames flickered out, X-Head Cannon picked up Devin and stared down at him in remorse.

"I wish there was something I could do...but even though I have lived for hundreds of years and know more spells than you can imagine, I'm afraid reviving the dead is something I can not do." Melissa said solemnly.

"Then what should we do?" MetalMamemon asked tearfully, looking at the sorceress with hope in his eyes.

"There is only one thing we can do, avenge him. Orochimaru will regret the day he crossed my path." Itachi said, hate filled his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Itachi...don't think like that." Sakura said weakly as she struggled to even sit up. Melissa looked at her and lifted her to her feet using telekinesis but the medical ninja fell right back on the ground. Tears could be seen in Sakuras eyes as she felt weak and useless, not even having the strength to get up.

"Sakura, don't beat yourself up like that." Shaymin stated, walking over to her and looking in her eyes.

"How do you-"

"I can tell a lot about a person just by their eyes alone. That's how I can tell what Darkrai is feeling since he never shows his true emotions, but the way he looks says it all."

"Then Shaymin...please tell me how Itachi feels." Sakura said even weaker than before, pointing a trembling finger at her friend. The Pokemon nodded and flew by Itachis face, taking a single glance at him before landing right next to Sakura again.

"He is filled with rage and revenge."

"That's what I was afraid of." the pink haired girl said and sighed "Itachi please don't do this."

"I have to. Orochimaru will pay for everything he has done." the Uchiha replied.

"But Itachi...don't you remember?" Sakura asked, hardly able to talk.

"Remember what?" he said, not facing her or anyone else.

"This is the same path...Sasuke...went down..." Sakura said with her last breath. This made something click in Itachis mind and he turned around to face her, only to find her motionless. Shaymin put a paw on her hand and sighed solemnly, Banjo walked over and shook his head sadly. Itachi dropped to his knees next to the girl and poked her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Guys, what the heck is happening to them?" Yubel wondered, pointing a trembling finger at Sakura as the ninja faded away in dark particles. Itachis eyes widened in shock and he glanced over to X-Head Cannon and saw Devin disappear the same way.

"This is bad." MetalMamemon said, grabbing onto Zukos leg with his claw in fear.

"Yeah, we can clearly see that. The worse news is just what the hell are those things." the spiky haired boy said and gestured toward a few black puddles in front of them.

"Its just a few puddles, right?" MetalMamemon asked, clutching the Firebenders leg harder, his claws digging into Zukos skin which caused him to bleed.

"Let him go, you're injuring him." Melissa ordered, not looking back and the Digimon did so. "Those are not puddles at all."

"What do you m-" Melissa put her hand in a stopping motion, hushing MetalMamemon

"Just prepare for another fight everyone." the sorceress advised, floating away from the dark liquids without turning her back.

_Hmhmhm, you are quite intelligent Melissa. You would make an excellent addition to my side._

"Did any of you guys just hear that?" Shaymin asked, her eyes darting around the sky to see who just spoke.

"Affirmative, however the source of the voice is unknown." X-Head Cannon answered.

"Something is coming!" Yubel exclaimed, hugging herself with a shocked expression on her face. Out of the puddles rose Genosect, Sakura, Devin, Mario, and Chaos.

"What is this...?" Melissa said in awe, just staring at the five figures standing before her and her group.

"I don't like the look in their eyes." Kazooie said, poking her head out of Banjos backpack. The red avian was right, their eyes were a blue-green with dark purple pupils which had dark purple lines all around them.

"And people call MY eyes weird?" Yubel exclaimed, her third eye bulging.

"You fool, their eyes do not normally look like that." Seth said lowly, shocked just like Melissa was.

"Sakura?" Itachi said in a hypnotic tone, looking at the girl in the eyes.

_Your friends serve me now, and you are soon to join them._

"Man there is that voice again!" MetalMamemon said, scared and shivering. Melissa slowly raised her hand to point at Devin when she was unexpectedly knocked backward by an arrow of dark energy that was shot from his blade. She rose to her feet and looked at the albino, his menacing expression never changing. Devin held his large black flameberge up high and slashed downward, but Melissa blocked it with a barrier of hers. Genosect nodded and blasted the shield to bits with a gigantic black beam from its cannon, Melissa barely taking the shot without being killed.

"Oh no! Just what in the world is that thing?" MetalMamemon exclaimed, pointing a trembling claw at Genosect.

"That is Genosect, one of the strongest Pokemon of all." Shaymin explained, taking a fierce stance. "This won't be easy."

"We can't fight them." Itachi stated as Zuko held his arms above his head to block a jump from Mario.

"And why is that? If we don't they will kill us." Seth queried as he pummeled Chaos with 2 streams of fire-like blasts from his hands that was pinning the watery humanoid against the cliffside.

"I know!" Yubel exclaimed, swooping down at Sakura to claw her, but the ninja punched her right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her soaring across the horizon.

"Whoa, that was crazy!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"No, THIS is crazy!" Yubel said in a demonic voice as she rose out of the ground and her skin started turning a sickly yellow. The Duel Monster grotesquely transformed into a winged two-headed dragon demon. She let out a banshee-like screech and shot two beams of darkness at Sakura, however they were stopped short when she was torched by black fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yubel shouted in a deep devil-like voice, putting out the black fire with dark red fire that flashed around her.

"I agree with Yubel, what the fuck were you thinking?" Zuko exclaimed, glaring at Itachi.

"I am not gonna let you kill her." the Uchiha said in a threatening voice, turning his head to face the Firebender.

"Don't be a fool Itachi. We have no choice, either we kill them or they kill us." Melissa said, healing herself with a spell.

"Go ahead, kill everyone else but lay one finger on Sakura and you will regret the day you were born." Itachi said in a more fierce voice than before. Chaos turned into a puddle and managed to get out of Seths Blast Stream attack, reformed, and knocked the Vexian into the cliffside with an extending punch. Meanwhile Devin was slashing at X-Head Cannon, but the robot blocked all of the blows while Genosect dashed at Banjo and Kazooie, but the duo managed to dodge by Kazooie flying and lifting Banjo into the air. Mario pulled out his hammer, except this one was metal and covered in spikes, and smashed Zuko with it despite his efforts to melt the mallet with bursts of fire. Zuko was knocked through a couple trees, lying on the ground weakly as he bled heavily from his torn chest and punctured organs. Melissa sensed this and was about to teleport when she was blasted behind the back with a forceful jet of water that made her tumble along the ground, her head smashing against the ground. She saw Chaos approaching her and quickly healed herself, blasting the god of destruction with a red laser fired from her palms that blew Chaos into watery puddles. Sakura was busy slamming Itachis head into the cliffside, no expression visible on her face while the Uchiha just looked at her solemnly, not striking back at all despite his severe injuries. Yubel growled and blasted Sakura in the back with two dark red fiery beams from her mouths. Sakura suffered little pain, much to the demons surprise as the pink haired girl turned toward her. Sakura jumped high in the air and kicked Yubel in the torso, which made the demon fall to the ground as she screeched in both shock and pain. Itachi gritted his teeth, not at Sakura, but at Yubel for her futile attempt at killing his friend. Sakura then turned back toward Itachi and ran at him quickly, but collapsed when she was zapped by a bolt of blue lightning. Itachi was horrified, but was quickly enraged when he saw Zuko looking at him with a smug expression on his face.

"Two opponents are defeated, current count is three." X-Head Cannon stated.

"Make that four!" MetalMamemon corrected as he looked shocked when Chaos formed back together.

"How did he do that and how was Zuko able to do that when he was smashed by Mario?" Banjo wondered as he and Kazooie were still in the air, knowing none of their opponents could fly.

"I healed him, get down here and help us." said Melissa to them telepathically.

"I'd like to see you try and force us you Mary Sue." Kazooie taunted.

"Oh nevermind, you have a guest."

"What do you mean by th-" Kazooie stopped when she and Banjo saw Mario flying towards them wearing his infamous yellow cape.

"Kazooie, you know what to do." said Banjo. Kazooie nodded and spun very quickly, dashing at Mario and knocking him out of the sky.

"Asta la Vista." Shaymin said with a smirk and hit Mario with a Seed Flare at close range after she flew right at him. Mario slammed into the ground, losing his cape but not his life. He then pulled out a blue Fire Flower and his hat and overalls turned sky blue and Shaymins eyes widened in fear as he tossed balls of ice at her with high speed. MetalMamemon dashed in front of her and took the hits with little trouble, nodding at the Pokemon that told her he can take care of this.

"Whatever happened to that jerk Kaiba?" Shaymin wondered as she flew by Melissa.

"He is still in the shield way over there, passed out and I really don't care to heal him." the sorceress answered, just taking a passing glance at the grass/flying Pokemon and teleporting. She reappeared behind Genosect and tried lifting him with telekinesis, but it was futile and Genosect responded by slashing her across the chest with a swipe of its claw. At the same time Yubel swooped down and picked up Devin with her feet, having just recovered from Sakuras punch.

"You wont be slaying THIS dragon." she said, but Devin thought otherwise and jabbed her in the stomach with his black flameberge. This caused the girl to drop him as black blood oozed out of the wound and she spiraled into the ground.

"Sakura..." was all Itachi said solemnly as he kneeled next to her lifeless body.

"What are you doing Itachi? Get over here and help us!" Zuko commanded, tossing fireballs at Genosect who was taking some damage from them. The Sharingan user just ignored Zuko and touched Sakuras forehead when he saw her stirring, which shocked him.

"Sakura?" he said in a surprised tone as the girl started to open her eyes.

"Itachi? Is...is that you?" she asked.

"You're...you're alive."

"All thanks to you." she said and sat up, good as new.

"Whoa, hey Kazooie it looks like Sakura is alive...and shes back to normal!" Banjo observed, the duo still in the sky.

"Well you're right, wonder how that happened." the avian said.

_Listen to me everyone. Your friends are under the command of the Darkness, but it you kill them I can revive them and bring them back to normal. That is what happened to your friend Sakura._

A gentle voice was heard and Genosect, Chaos, Mario, and Devin froze in place.

"Another voice?" Seth said.

"Yeah but this one is a girl and sounds a lot more friendly than the one from before." MetalMamemon stated, jumping for joy.

_Yes, I am the counterpart to the Darkness. He has trapped me in a crystal prison but due to an oversight my power leaks through so I can help you all as best as I can. You must find the Chosen One so I can be set free and put an end to all of this._

"And who is this Chosen One you speak of?" asked Melissa.

_I am afraid I do not know the Chosen Ones name or what the Chosen One looks like as long as I am trapped in this crystal. However I know the Chosen One is here somewhere and when you locate the Chosen One and speak their name, I will be free and can stop my brother!_

"Don't you worry, we will find whoever this Chosen One is and bring everything back to normal!" MetalMamemon shouted.

_Thank you all, but finding the Chosen One will not be easy. I am sure my brother has hidden the Chosen One somewhere that could be impossible for you to reach but I left clues about them while the Darkness was warping the dimensions so maybe they can help you locate the Chosen One._

"Alright, you can count on us." said Shaymin and the battle resumed. She saw MetalMamemon blasting Mario with bursts of energy from his cannon, but the Italian was jumping over each one. Shaymin swooped down and made the earth under Mario blow up, giving MetalMamemon a clear shot as he spiraled in the air, losing the power of his Ice Flower.

"Game over." the Digimon said in a threatening voice and fired a gigantic yellow beam that Shaymin was barely able to dodge, atomotizing the plumber. Shaymin landed and was a bit shocked to see MetalMamemon was passed out.

"Guess he blew himself out." she said with a smile. The Pokemon then turned around when she saw a pillar of light and there stood Mario, back to his normal self.

"Blue Missiles!" Seth shouted and fired many miniature blue missiles at Devin, who deflected them all with an invisible wave of dark energy from his flameberge. The black haired Vexian teleported right behind Devin, grabbed him, and jumped in the air. The albino tried to slice Seth, but couldn't move his arms. Seth spun in place, both of them shrouded in blue electricity, and he then threw Devin at the ground which created a blue shockwave on impact. Seth landed on the ground and walked over to Devin, not convinced he was killed.

"Boulder Barrage." was all he said and slammed his hands on the ground, causing boulders to fall and crumble on top of Devin.

"Shall I confirm that he is eliminated?" X-Head Cannon asked, floating over to Seth. He nodded with a smirk and the robot demolished the rocks with two beams of destructive energy. Another pillar of light shined through the darkness and Devin was A-OK.

"Well now we just have these guys to deal with...and this...bug...WONT...BURN!" Zuko shouted, throwing fireball after fireball at Genosect who simply stood there with a few scorch marks.

"Perhaps I can assist you?" said Itachi, walking over to the brunette who continued to stall Genosect with fireballs.

"Why? Isn't...your...GIRLFRIEND...D-" Zuko stopped when he saw Sakura drop kick Genosect into the ground and Itachi set the insect ablaze with Amaterasu.

"If that doesn't work, nothing is." Sakura said, Itachi running his left hand through her hair. "Knock it off Itachi." she said through gritted teeth and the Uchiha took his hand away and smiled sheepishly. The flames fluttered out and the trio was shocked to see Genosect struggling to stand up, holding itself up with its arms.

"That is inhuman." Yubel said in a demonic voice from behind them, sending chills down Sakura and Zukos backs.

"And so are you." Itachi retorted with a bored expression, unfazed by her personality and draconic form.

"Oh, not scary enough for ya? Well I can turn into a creature from your worst nightmares, a being so horrifying that its mere existence causes mass hysteria, a monster that ca-" Yubel stopped when Genosect dashed at her just to shut her up which made the trio smirk.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!" the demonic girl shouted, turning back into her normal form with a pouty look on her face.

"That Genosect is something else." Shaymin said, landing on Genosects head.

"It looks like we won." Banjo said as he and Kazooie landed.

"You two didn't even do anything!" Zuko exclaimed, pointing at Banjo.

"Oh yeah? Well how about-"

"How about you freaks get over here and help me with this water freak!" Melissa shouted, cutting Kazooie off and shocking Chaos with bolts of lightning from her fingertips. Chaos dissolved into a puddle and sent out a jet of water from underneath Melissa, knocking her into the air. He then extended an arm at the sorceress, grabbed her, and slammed her into the ground.

_No matter what I do or how many times I blow it up, this thing will not die! _she thought while lifting her head and glaring at Chaos. Genosect walked over to her, Shaymin still on his head and they looked at her.

"We can handle him, go on and help the others...Kaiba too I guess." Shaymin said and Melissa nodded at her. The purple haired girl surrounded everyone besides the two Pokemon and Chaos and then teleported to Kaibas side.

"I would love to just leave you here, but...at least I don't have to DIE to save an idiot." the sorceress said to herself and healed Kaiba fully, awakening him.

"Wha-" he stammered as his eyes sprung open and he stood up.

"Just stand there and don't open your mouth." Melissa ordered and teleported again.

"Okay Genosect, blast him to bits and I'll combine it with Seed Flare!" Shaymin said and Genosect fired its laser as Shaymin flew up and used her signature move. Chaos had no time to react and was reduced to vapor by Genosects beam alone, before Shaymins seeds had a chance to reach him.

"Aww dang...at least we got him." Shaymin said, a bit disappointed she couldn't get a kick at Chaos. Genosect then put its left foot forward as the water vapor formed back into the liquid being.

"Still think you can win Shaymin?" MetalMamemon teased, running to Genosects side.

"How long have you been awake?" she snapped.

"Long enough." the Digimon replied and giggled.

"Hey dweebs, I wouldn't start acting like schoolgirls if I were you." Kaiba sneered.

"She told you to zip it!" Yubel shouted, glaring at Kaiba comically. "OR ELSE I WILL END YOU!" she then added in a demonic voice.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Serena Yubel." Devin observed, his eyes opened in realization.

"Who is Serena?" she asked sweetly, whizzing around to face him.

"Shes my best friend and is a lot like you." Devin explained, smiling with his eyes closed.

"And what does this Serena look like?" Yubel queried, now hovering behind the albino.

"Well she has blue hair, wears all black with some red, and she has a skull necklace on her neck."

"She certainly sounds like an interesting human, but not as interesting as Isa." Yubel said, licking her lips erotically. Zuko noticed this and shuddered. Meanwhile Genosect was preparing to fire his laser again when Shaymin told him to stop.

"Genosect, look. He isn't attacking us at all." Shaymin pointed out. Genosect nodded and dashed over to Chaos, staring him in the face. The god lifted up a watery hand and shook Genosects along with Shaymins left front leg.

"He is cured! I guess we should have known by the eyes." Shaymin said, embarrassed.

"So you all have saved the day, congratulations." Kaiba said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I would take great pleasure in plucking those eyes of yours out." Kazooie sneered, but Kaiba just scoffed.

"Now that our battle has been completed along with our comrades converted, we shall locate the Chosen One as the female voice commanded." X-Head Cannon ordered, not wasting his time with Kaiba anymore.

"And just where do we start looking?" snapped Melissa, merely glancing at the robot.

"How about there?" MetalMamemon suggested, pointing to a huge metal ship base flying above them.

"How did we miss that?" Itachi murmured with a bored expression.

"Doesn't matter, lets go." Seth stated and teleported, however he fell to the ground from a great height after hitting an invisible electric barrier around the ship. Yubel pointed and laughed at his attempt and Devin looked rather worried.

"It looks like some fool tried to break in and found out about my anti-magic barrier the hard way." a booming voice announced from an intercom that came from the inside of the ship.

"Anti-magic eh? Well good old fashioned flying will be no problem!" Yubel exclaimed, smiling with her eyes closed and took to the skies, carrying Devin with her clawed feet.

"Shes gonna get blown to bits." commented Kazooie, watching the demon fly higher and higher.

"Hehhehheh." the voice chuckled and a compartment opened up under the ship, shooting off 9 missiles that homed in on Yubel. The Duel Monster just smirked and turned into her Terror Incarnate form, but Devin was sweating a little.

"What is she thinking?" Zuko shouted as Yubels skin started to turn a sickly pink.

"I AM NOT AN ORDINARY DEMON!" she shouted in a demonic voice and turned into a horrific three headed dragon with no legs or arms, a huge devil-like tail, and gigantic green eyeballs everywhere on her body along with fanged mouths.

"Oh no..." Devin said to himself as the projectiles got closer as he was gripped in Yubels tail.

"And you said she was creepy before Itachi." Sakura teased, poking HIM in the forehead for a change.

"I am impressed with your transformation, very creative. However no matter what you do you can NEVER touch me." the voice explained.

"WE SHALL SEE!" Yubel screamed, her voice sounding purely satanic. She tried to send out a hellish black explosion, but nothing happened. Devin quickly pulled out his sword and Yubel got the hint, she flew around the missiles as he slashed them clean in half and they fell to the ground harmlessly.

"What? This barrier is anti-magic and should have negated your glowing sword!"

"Not a sword crafted by a god!" Devin shouted and Yubel smashed through the titanium floor of the ship, roaring fiercely. She then dropped Devin and turned back to normal.

"Well well well, you made it. I am surprised you got this far, but it was pointless." the voice from before said, belonging to a buff looking command officer.

"You are in no position to make such a claim." Yubel retorted lowly.

"But you are in the perfect position." the general said evilly and Devin and Yubel ware zapped for a split second with purple bolts of electric energy. The duo instantly collapsed to the ground and two female humanoid robot cyborgs, one yellow and one orange, picked one of the heroes up each. These machines had a kind of armor on them with large shoulders, completely silver legs with their body orange or yellow. They both wore a kind of racecar helmet with black visors and their hands were metallic. The only signs of them being human were their bare arms and whatever was visible of their head.

"Clone and then dissect them." the general ordered and the robots nodded. They walked along a metal hallway and stepped through an automatic steel door. Inside were five blue horizontal tubes along with 3 tables and they stuck Yubel and Devin separate tubes. The orange robot flicked a switch and all of the tubes filled up with black liquid. The yellow robot flicked a switch on the other side of the room, this electrified the tubes as the two fluorescent lights on the ceiling flashed. The robots then flicked the switches back, draining the liquid and stopping the electricity. The tubes then opened up and there stood Devin and Yubel, turned into cyborgs. Yubels wings were metallic and jet-like, her third eye was completely red, her claws and talons were larger and sharper, she had a metallic breastplate, and her hair was made of wires tied tightly together. Devins hair was metallic silver, his sword was metal and electricity crackled around it, the orbs on his clothes were red pulsating lights, his eyes were replaced with a black visor, and his shirt and pants were light gray. The robot girls nodded to one another, motioned the robotically modified heroes to follow them, and they all walked out of the room.

"Sir, the transformation was a success." the orange robot girl said, the helmets having a communicator built into them.

"Excellent, now store them away until they are needed." the general ordered.

"Affirmative." they said and walked over to a black corridor where a huge empty room was inside. They all walked into the middle of the room and the robot girls held their palms out in a 'stop' hand sign and walked back to the front of the room near the corridor. They pressed a large red button on either side and left the area. Devin and Yubel did not move a muscle as two giant metal hands lifted them up and rose high to the ceiling and dropping them into metal containers that closed tightly the instant the duo was put in. The containers were on top of conveyor belts that stored them right in the wall, concealing them.

"I have been informed that the specimens have been stored away." a robot with purple armor told, approaching the general from around a corner.

"How should we dispose of their friends, sir?" asked a robot with red armor who was following the purple one.

"Send out our special weapon." he ordered, facing toward his minions.

"But sir, the glitch sir!" the robot in purple warned, waving her arms. The general walked up to the cyborg and glared at her with a menacing expression.

"Do not question me. I am well aware of that flaw!" he said in a menacing tone and the two females ran off to another part of the ship, presumably to send out this weapon. The general then walked through a large red corridor which led to the control room. Inside were many computers and controllers that were being operated by more female cyborgs, but no windows or anything else that would let them view the outside world.

"Activate the repair unit." the general commanded and walked out of the control room. The 6 robots inside all nodded and a huge mechanical black hand rose down from the ceiling. It slid across the ceiling, out of the control room, and to the hole in the floor that Yubel and Devin created.

_That beast must have phenomenal strength in order to break this vessels body._ thought the general as he watched the hand feel along the border of the opening. The mechanical appendage then held out its palm and a new floor slowly materialized right where the hole was.

_Now we shall see how they deal with my weapon...Mechelle._ the general thought with an evil smirk and walked through a dark blue corridor out to a large landing pad and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"They sure have been gone a long time." MetalMamemon stated.

"I can't believe you fools." Kaiba said, causing the others to turn toward him.

"What was that?" Kazooie sneered.

"Do you honestly think that those two can handle this all by themselves? Did it ever once occur to any of you that maybe they failed?" the duelist continued, crossing his arms and eyeing all the others.

"The magic barrier you idiot." said Melissa quietly.

"What was that?"

"How can we get to a place that HAS A MAGIC BARRIER?" the sorceress shouted, glaring at Kaiba with her eyes flashing red.

"So you all are just going to give up because your so called leader is now useless thanks to some shield? How about you all abandon your hocus-pocus and try to do something normal for once in your lives!" Kaiba shouted, not fearing Melissa at all. The rest of the group, sans Melissa, all looked at one another.

"The loser with no powers is right for once." Kazooie said, eyeing Kaiba.

"We have to get up there and help Devin and Yubel." Shaymin said with confidence.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" MetalMamemon cheered and Genosect nodded.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Mario, suddenly dawning his cape.

"Well good for you guys, so how do WE get up there?" Zuko asked dully with a bored expression.

"Um, you cou-" MetalMamemon stopped when there was a huge crash right behind the gang. They quickly spun around and saw a female cyborg with black hair, a visor for eyes, a huge metal right hand, a cannon on her right shoulder, and many robotic parts covering most of her body.

"It can't be!" Seth said with a look of shock on his face.

"Seth, it looks like I'll have to kill you. The irony is that our sides have changed." the cyborg threatened, stepping toward the Vexian.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura stammered.

"My name is Mechelle and all of you shall be terminated." Mechelle answered and fired an orange beam from her cannon, which Sakura barely dodged.

"That was a warning shot, the next one will not miss. Now then before we begin the destruction, I shall scan each and every one of you." Mechelle said and looked at every single member of the gang, a green line sliding back and fourth across her visor.

"I'm not about to stand here and let this thing analyze us!" Zuko shouted fiercely and shot a beam of fire from his right hand, but it didn't even leave a mark on Mechelle.

"What a waste of energy Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation." Mechelle said casually and began walking toward him.

"His fire may be useless, but how about this?" Itachi said in the same casual tone, running toward Mechelle and torching her with Amaterasu.

"I wouldn't spam that too much if I were you, unless you want to go blind." Mechelle advised, seemingly immune to the flames.

"I know the limitations of my power, but you should worry about how to spend the last moments of your life."

"I disagree Itachi Uchiha." Mechelle retorted and a kind of metallic grey goo started coming out of her cannon, slowly surrounding her metal parts where the black fire continued to burn. This caused the fire to burn on the goo which then plopped to the ground and slowly shrank until it was gone.

"What was that?" Sakura exclaimed, studying the ground where the goo had disappeared.

"Nanobots, lots and lots of nanobots Sakura Haruno."

"You know you aren't impressing or scaring any of us by saying our full name, so just knock it off." Kaiba ordered. Mechelle faced the duelist and looked at him for about a second before charging at him, catching Kaiba by surprise.

"IDIOT!" shouted Melissa and put a shield around Kaiba which blocked the cyborgs tackle.

"Melissa, you are the most interesting one of the group by a longshot. An extremely powerful sorceress that mastered many spells who has lived for hundreds of years." Mechelle said, her attention now focused on Melissa.

"I fail to see your point. You may be strong but there is no chance you can take all of us on." Melissa retorted, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Sadly you are mistaken. With all the information I have gathered from each and every one of you, I know what to expect and can easily counter."

"You might need to rewrite your hard drive then Mechelle because you should know it is not about WHAT you have, its about HOW you use it. Under an evil influence you are simply mad with power, confident in your own strength and underestimating anyone you fight." Seth explained, running up to Mechelle and looking at her right in the eye. (visor?)

"Evil influence? Does that mean she can be turned good?" Banjo asked.

"Precisely, knock her out and she goes to the side of whoever did the finishing blow."

"Then lets finish her." Kazooie said.

"Affirmative." replied X-Head Cannon, who started shooting blast after blast from his cannons at Mechelle, who held her arms in front of her to block the damage.

"You should keep guard on more than your front!" Sakura shouted and smashed her fist into Mechelles robotic back. Mechelle swung her body to the right quickly, her large palm open and ready to kill Sakura, but the ninja was saved by Chaos grabbing her with an extended arm and quickly retracting it.

"I honestly expected your little boyfriend to save you." Zuko teased with a smirk.

"Now isn't the time!" Sakura grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Lets do this Genosect!" Shaymin exclaimed and used Earth Power on Mechelle. While this didn't send her up in the air, it stunned her for a moment which was enough time for Genosect to blast her with his laser. Mechelle hunched over in pain, a gaping hole created in her back which Mario took the opportunity to smash her in the head with his hammer.

"I...can't...lose..." she muttered weakly and suddenly started to transform. She turned into a kind of battle vehicle with a rectangular body, two caterpillar treads on the sides, and 4 mechanical arms with a weapon on each one. One had a ball and chain, another had a spiked mallet, the third had an electric shocker, and the fourth had a backhoe shovel. The only sign of it being Mechelle was her head on top of the body.

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed and was smacked by Mechelles ball and chain right into the cliffside.

"Damn, and just when we thought we had her too." Sakura said, clenching her fists in frustration.

"We can't give up, keep fighting!" MetalMamemon cheered, blasting Mechelle with bursts from his cannon which sadly did no damage.

"You are not in a special category as I can modify myself as well." X-Head Cannon explained and floated up high in place. Directly under him materialized a red mechanical dragon with only front legs and under that appeared the bottom half of a futuristic yellow tank. The three robots then connected together, one on top of the other, to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"So what do I do?" Itachi asked in an uninterested tone, looking at Sakura.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she shouted.

"Well I can't use Tsukoyomi because of that visor and there is no way Amaterasu will work on her tank form." he explained in the same tone.

"Don't you have other powers?"

"What about you? All you have is super strength and healing." the Uchiha teased, poking Sakura in the forehead.

"WHY YOU-" Sakura was prevented from causing harm to Itachi when she was teleported to the top of the cliff along with him.

"If you can't do anything useful, don't bother even being on the battlefield!" Melissa scolded, being the one who teleported them there.

"Well then if you're so great then take down that boltbrain by yourself!" snapped Shaymin, who was flying alongside Genosect, Kazooie, and Banjo for an ariel assault.

"An attack from above is useless." Mechelle said without looking, extended her electric shocker arm and zapped the four airborne heroes with a lethal dose of volts. Melissa watched them fall, except for Genosect who suffered very little, and after pondering for a moment she turned away and teleported to an unknown location.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Zuko shouted as Genosect swooped down and caught Banjo and Kazooie while MetalMamemon rocketed to the sky and caught Shaymin.

"It seems the sorceress has bailed on the rest of you weaklings, clearly tired of babysitting you all." the general said from the loudspeaker of the ship, still viewing the battle.

_Why would she do something like that? _Seth thought, then shook his head as he knew he had Mechelle to worry about. XYZ-Dragon Cannon was doing a great job at dishing out damage, Z-Metal Tank shooting out missiles, Y-Dragon Head firing a laser from its mouth, and X-Head Cannon shooting his standard explosives. Kazooie tried spitting out her grenades, but these weapons were not as strong as the Duel Monsters. While blocking the attacks with three of her arms, Mechelle swung her spiked mallet arm down, which would have squished Kazooie if Banjo hadn't ran and shoved her out of the way and in turn Genosect dashing and rescuing both of them.

"I guess I could try this again..." MetalMamemon said to himself and held his cannon right at Mechelles head. He put every ounce of energy into his weapon and blasted another powerful beam, which managed to blow off Mechelles shovel and shocker arms as she managed to swivel her body a bit to alter the target.

"Nice going MetalMamemon!" Shaymin cheered, fully healed thanks to Sakura.

_Putting me on top of a cliff. Who the hell does she think she is?_ the ninja thought angrily, having finished healing the last of the shocked trio.

"Finally you all are getting somewhere." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Says the only one in this gang with no powers at all." Zuko sneered and suddenly something was glowing in Kaibas hand.

_What? It can't be...!_ the duelist thought as the light dimmed and there he held a golden flute that was carved into the head of a dragon.

"Recognize it or something?" asked Seth.

"The Flute of Summoning Dragon...but it-"

"We need something big and powerful to finish her off, so make yourself useful for once and blow into it." Kazooie ordered. Kaiba scoffed but decided to play the flute, knowing it could be their only chance of victory. The roar of a dragon came from the instrument and everyone, including Mechelle who was able to turn her head all the way around, looked every which way for a dragon to show up as the echo of the flutes roar faded away.

"Hn, worthless." Kaiba said and was about ready to discard the instrument when a mechanical dragon roar was heard in the sky. Down flew a limbless dark red robotic dragon with flat wings, a huge scorpion-like tail, and two heads.

"Farewell." X-Head Cannon said and broke away from the hold he and Mechelle had on one another.

"No!" the cyborg shouted as the dragon dove downward at an alarming speed. The mechanical dragon slashed Mechelle straight in half with a swing of its scorpion tail, causing her to bleed and short circuit which ended in a large explosion. Once the smoke cleared, she was lying face down on the ground in her normal form, sparks of electricity flickering every now and then.

"Opponent terminated." X-Head Cannon stated and turned back to his normal form as well.

_Rebooting..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Reboot Complete!_

"And we won for the second time." Zuko said smugly.

"Woo-hoo!" Mario cheered, pumping a fist in the air. The wind was taken from the gangs sails when they saw Mechelle slowly stand up, her head hanging low. Genosect got ready to dash at the cyborg bur stopped when Sakura shouted.

"Wait! You don't need to hurt her. Remember what Seth said?"

"Correct Sakura Haruno, thank you all for saving me. Especially you Seto Kaiba." Mechelle said gratefully and patted Kaiba on the back with her right hand, unintentionally knocking him to the ground.

"Mechelle, would you mind telling us what exactly is going on?" Banjo asked.

"I will, you see that ship up there?" she asked, pointing to it with her right hand.

"No, thanks for pointing it out." Itachi said dully with a bored expression and was then forcibly elbowed in the side by Sakura.

"That ship belongs to a general and he is very intelligent and very crafty. He has the power to roboticize organic beings to become his soldiers, and-"

"Is that how you were made?" MetalMamemon asked.

"No, I was created by a man named Relic who was a lot like the general. A brave friend of mine named Koden was able to kill Relic, leaving his base along with all of his plans and everything up for grabs. The general found that base and managed to replicate many of those plans and ideas, adding his own little twists to them."

"And what about Yubel and Devin?" asked Shaymin.

"Sadly, they were most likely roboticized..." Mechelle speculated, shaking her head sadly.

"There has to be a way to change them back, right?" wondered Banjo.

"Maybe, but we would have to go up there in order to do so and his security is top notch. You all would become roboticized or reprogrammed before you even had a chance, and that is assuming we all break into the ship safely."

"We can't just leave them, we aren't like Melissa. We saved you when you were evil, we saved Sakura and the others when the Darkness corrupted them, so there is no chance we are going to quit now." Itachi stated with confidence.

"Besides we have big guys like you, Genosect, Chaos, and our new dragon friend!" MetalMamemon added.

"You all are such good people, lets go." Mechelle said with a smile.

_Yes, come at me with your very best. _thought the general. He put down his binoculars, walked inside, and a blaring siren was heard.

_ALERT! Now initiating maximum security mode!_

_ALERT! Now initiating maximum security mode!_

OOO

And after about...um, two months I believe, another update arrives. I really hope it was worth the wait as this is easily the longest chapter of them all. The mechanical dragon that was summoned by the flute is a dragon that was originally going to be in the Sky Chase minigame from Sonic Adventure but he was removed for an unknown reason.


	9. Castle Crashers

Chapter 9

Castle Crashers

At the base of a dark purple, almost black mountain with an old grey castle on the top.

"So we have to climb that mountain? Man I can't climb, I'm all thumbs!" Manaphy whined, pounding the ground with his fingerless arm.

"Who said anything about climbing." Darkrai said to himself and started to float toward the mountain.

"Hold it right there." a tall girl with a rather emotionless voice and long dark-red hair commanded, crossing her arms.

"What was that?" the Pokemon said in a condescending tone, turning around.

"She's right Darkrai, don't be dumb. If you leave on your own you will get killed or worse!" added Enigma.

"There is strength in numbers Darkrai and you know deep down you would not last." Darkrai could hear the seriousness in Ls tone and as much as he would hate to admit it, he knew that the detective was right.

"Very well, but don't expect me to bail you humans out all of the time." the shadow Pokemon muttered.

"Then lets go." said Shadow, who teleported away using Chaos Control.

"Man, I never scaled a mountain before..." mumbled Serena as she grabbed onto a slab of rock and started to pull herself up.

"Hold on tight." said Spyro before flying up high with Manaphy holding on to his tail.

"Oo oo!" exclaimed Diddy, a monkey wearing a red shirt with a matching red baseball cap. A jetpack, which consisted of 2 red barrels, appeared on his back and he rocketed into the air.

"I always wanted to be a dragon!" said Enigma excitedly and turned into a black and white copy of Spyro and flew after him.

"Anyone need a ride?" offered Ratchet, a few propellers suddenly coming out of the metal pack on his back. Said metal pack was actually his robot buddy Clank who had big green eyes, a rectangular body, and small legs and arms. L nodded, walked over to the Lombax, and grabbed on Clanks legs. Ratchet then took off, flying beside Cursed Seal 2 Sasuke who was carrying Jenna, the redhead from before.

"Hehheh, how pathetic." Zim sneered, passing Serena while clambering up the mountain using the spider-like limbs that sprouted from his PAK.

"It sure would be nice to fly." Rukia said, watching most of the gang soaring to the top.

"We don't need flying Rukia." stated her brother Byakuya, a raven haired male who wore a black and white uniform along with some kind of white scarf, he had a stoic voice much like Itachi or Jenifer.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jacob exclaimed, bringing forth a silver serpentine dragon with 6 yellow wings which left faint multicolored sparkles each time they flapped. "How about a ride?" Jacob offered as Rukia and Byakuya were walking by.

"No thanks." replied Byakuya in a somewhat condescending tone. Kimimaro ran straight past them in his dinosaur-like Curse Seal 2 form and scaled the mountain with little effort, grabbing Serena with his tail as he rushed by her since the Vexian was not even halfway there yet.

"And just how do you two plan on getting there?" a humanoid robot that looked somewhat primitive asked. He had a head that resembled a gladiator helmet and on his left arm he had what looked like a hedge clipper for a hand. Byakuya said nothing and continued walking as did Rukia, but the younger Kuchki looked at the robot with curiosity.

"Seriously? You are going to climb that entire mountain? Fine." the machine said and flew away, the bottoms of his feet functioning as jetpacks.

"Is everybody here?" asked Spyro, looking at everyone who was on the mountains summit.

"There are two more." answered the robot from before as he landed.

"Who?" Jenna asked emotionlessly.

"The two who insisted they wanted no assistance."

"Oh those two, I asked them if they wanted a ride but they said no." Jacob said, still riding on Rainbow Dragon.

"Why? Are they trying to tick us off?" Jenna said through gritted teeth.

"Yes they are. It must be in their pathetic human genes." Zim said, clenching his fists and pacing back and forth.

"Their family has had a long history of annoyances." explained the robot.

"What do ya mean?" asked Manaphy.

"It doesn't matter, lets just go on and they can catch up." Shadow stated and began walking to the castle, Serena and Jenna following him.

"Annoyances huh? And just what makes you think that?" asked Rukia in a serious tone as she and her brother reached the top.

"Thousands of years ago" began the robot, creating a smokescreen with a wave of his hand. "long before you and your brother were ever-"

"And just who do you think you are?" asked Byakuya, stopping the machines tale by drawing his sword.

"I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past...from the Future."

"Your name makes zero sense, just like you." stated Rukia with a bored expression.

"Eee! Eee!" Diddy screeched, jumping up and down and pointing up. The others looked up and saw many demonic bat-like creatures flying toward them, barely visible in the dark sky.

"Looks like we got trouble!" exclaimed Enigma and the group got in a fighting position.

"Take this!" Sasuke shouted, flying at the bats and pulling out his sword which he then electrified using Chidori.

"Quite a reckless maneuver Sasuke." L said, observing the bats behavior to form a strategy. Darkrai was doing something similar as well when a purple exclamation mark appeared above his head.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Jacob as Rainbow Dragon took to the skies and started blasting bats with rainbow beams.

"Hey can that dragon spit out ponies, flowers, and lollipops too?" Jenna sneered and shot two huge icicles from her hands.

"Ooo Ooo!" said Diddy as he flew up high with his jetpack and pulling out two stump-like wooden pistols which shot rather powerful rapid-fire peanuts.

"Disappear!" exclaimed Shadow and with a chop of his arm, stabbed multiple bats with green blades of energy.

"Feel my wraith!" shouted Zim and shot at the bats with purple electric projectiles from a ray gun he pulled out.

"Pretty nice gun you have there, but check this out!" Ratchet said and took out what looked like a blue tranquilizer. He charged it, building up a blue orb at the front of the barrel, and fired it. The projectile flew at the bats, zapping 10 of them with bolts of blue electricity at the same time.

"Here we go! Fifth Gen tail glow means plus 3 special!" Manaphy exclaimed, the red orbs on his antenna-like protrusions glowing.

"Its strange, despite their size these bats are being defeated rather easily." L stated, observing the falling and injured dark creatures.

"Who cares." Darkrai replied, throwing large Shadow Balls at the bats and knocking more of them out of the sky.

"Yeah! Take this, HYDRO PUMP!" shouted Manaphy and he fired a gigantic beam of high-pressured water from his arms, literally tearing apart bat after bat.

"Lets do this." said Spyro and he flew at the bats, spitting out green rock-like missiles that exploded into debris on impact.

"Just how many of these things are there?" wondered Sasuke as he slashed the flying mammals throats with his sword.

"I see now, there is an infinite amount of these creatures." L said, figuring out why the bats were so wimpy.

"I've noticed that as well." added Byakuya, watching most of his group uselessly fighting.

"Then what do you suggest we do? If we don't kill them they will overpower us since they keep showing up." asked Kimimaro, still in his dinosaur-like Cursed Seal 2 form.

"Yeah, hide in the castle or something?" added Enigma.

"We don't have much of a choice, we just can't keep fighting forever." stated Serena, although she really didn't care either way.

"Um, guys...?" Rukia said worriedly and pointed at something flying out of the castles roof. L, Kimimaro, Serena, Enigma, and Byakuya turned toward the building and saw some kind of blue UFO-like flying machine. It had 2 fan-like propellers on the sides that lifted it up and 3 jet boosters on the back of it for speed, 2 turrets near the cockpit along with a huge cannon on the front under a closed grey circle, and another much larger grey circle on the bottom of its yellow base.

"What in the heck is that?" Enigma wondered as the vehicle flew right at the bats, scaring them away with its loud whirring motors along with the mini-missiles it was firing from the turrets.

"D-d-d-d-damn!" Jacob exclaimed as the ship faced the group.

"I think they should get on the ground now." said Serena, although it would amuse her to see them attacked.

"They'll pay for their stupidity, let them stay up there." replied Jenna, walking up to Serena and the others. The sides of the ship where the fans were at slowly turned until they were completely vertical and blew every airborne hero down to the ground with powerful gusts of wind.

"Crap, why didn't you guys see that coming?" asked the Cybernetic Ghost.

"At least we were doing something useful!" shouted Sasuke with a popped vein.

"You all wont be doing much for long. I'm about to destroy you all, just be grateful I drove those bats off." announced a teenage sounding male voice from the ship.

"Just you try!" shouted Ratchet.

"Yeah, we will crush YOU! Crush you like a little insect!" Zim shouted, much more loudly.

"You morons are so cocky, for all we know he can kill us with a bomb or something." Jenna stated, having no optimism whatsoever.

"At least have a little spirit, won't ya?" Rukia shouted, angrily looking at Jenna.

"Oh no, she is quite right, I can kill you all with a bomb." the pilot said smugly and flew his ship right above the gang.

"Heh, you're a fool if you think you can hurt us." Shadow said, smug as well.

"We shall see about that." said the pilot and the circle at the bottom of the ship opened up and with a jerk, a blue orb with a yellow stripe in the middle along with a blinking red light on it started falling.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow and he and his group were teleported safely out of the way of the large dome-shaped explosion.

"Looks like I underestimated you, that teleportation is quite handy isn't it?"

"Cut the chatter and tell us who you are!" Manaphy demanded.

"Very well then, my name is Specter and just what are you exactly?"

"I'm Manaphy, a legendary with awesome power and the Prince of the Sea! Who are you?" the Pokemon explained proudly.

"He just told you, you faggot." Jenna sneered.

"Stop arguing you two, like it or not we have to work together." Jacob explained, still riding Rainbow Dragon.

"Oh no, keep at it. Its the first time I've been amused in awhile." Darkrai said, being his usual catalytic self.

"Gee, I expected a fight, very disappointing everyone. Here, how about you deal with my little pals." Specter said, the bottom of the ship opening again and 6 light-blue UFOs flew out of it, making a standard UFO whirring sound.

"HA! Those puny aliens don't stand a chance!" shouted Zim who started firing at the ships wildly with his ray gun.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed while flying at the alien crafts with an Ominous Chidori, ripping right through two of them.

"Kya!" Rukia cried, blowing up three of them with her red explosive orbs of energy.

"The last one is mine." Spyro claimed and destroyed the last one with his Earth Missiles.

"Come on, we could do this all day!" Enigma gloated, throwing punches.

"But you didn't do anything." objected the Cybernetic Ghost.

"Neither did you." Kimimaro pointed out.

"Man you people are boring, I'm tempted to find some other people to terrorize." Specter complained.

"Then I'll make it more interesting." Byakuya said in his stoic tone and pulled out his sword.

"Tell me you're joking, just what are you going to do with a sword?" Specter wondered as Byakuya held his sword straight up in front of him.

"Scatter." was all he said and the blade of his sword faded into pink flower petals.

"Flowers? Are you kidding me? First rainbows and now this?" Jenna exclaimed, shocked at the rather girly power of someone so serious.

"Just you watch! These 'flowers' can cut your jackass body to ribbons!" Rukia yelled with a popped vein. The petals then flew all around Specters ship and slashed it all over like razors, but despite their power they only left a few scratches.

"Cutting to ribbons huh?" Serena said, completely unimpressed.

"Well at least he tried! Most of you aren't doing squat!"

"Oh then by all means I wouldn't want to disappoint you..." Jenna said sarcastically and then threw huge blobs of lava at Specters ship.

"Hmm, that's quite a power you got." Specter said and his ship flashed a multitude of colors before vanishing in a blue flash of light.

"Damn, the thing teleported." Kimimaro stated, the ship then appearing right behind them.

"I've had about enough of you." Ratchet grumbled and pulled out a weapon with a black and red pulsating cylinder on top of it with a large round barrel. He fired it, sending out a black orb that stopped in mid air by Specters ship and then burst into a huge purple vortex.

"Is that some kind of black hole?" Enigma asked.

"Nope, buts its not exactly harmless."

"What do ya mean?"

"Just watch." stated Ratchet and a yellow eyestalk as well as two huge green octopus tentacles extended out of the vortex and wrapped themselves around the propeller fans of the vehicle, stopping them short.

"What's going on? How can this happen? Those kraken arms should be sliced right off!" shouted Specter, both fearful and shocked.

"Who said it was a kraken? This thing is an eldritch abomination that lives in an alternate dimension and its gonna drag you in!" explained Ratchet.

"NO! I can't let this happen!" Specter yelled as the creature started to slowly drag his ship in with it. The two turrets on the vehicle turned to face each tentacle and blew a stream of fire, but the flames did no damage.

"This is awesome!" Manaphy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"My ship! It won't teleport at all!" Specter shouted, the right propeller now inside the dimension.

"Looks like you need your fans spinning in order to do it." L observed.

"Gah! I swear I'll get you all for this! Just you wait!" Specter threatened, opened the cockpit to his ship, and flew out on a floating throne. He looked like a Neanderthal with silver fur along with spiky hair and bangs that hung over his right eye.

"You aren't getting away!" Spyro exclaimed, flew at Specter as fast as he could go, and shot fireballs at him at nearly point blank range. However a golden shield materialized around Specter and blocked the projectiles.

"Nice try dragon." he said and 5 red orbs of energy spun around him and smashed into Spyro with explosions of red electricity.

"Nooo!" he shouted as he was falling, luckily he was saved by Rainbow Dragon.

"A dragon saving a dragon." said Jacob.

"So long." Specter said and teleported away, his ship being dragged all the way into the dimension and the portal disappearing.

"Now what?" asked the Cybernetic Ghost, looking at all of the others.

"We could go inside that castle." suggested Sasuke, pointing to the building.

"If I had a death wish then I wouldn't mind going!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." L replied.

"And Ratchet and I will destroy anything we come across!" Manaphy gloated.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." Kimimaro grumbled as they headed towards the castle.

"Darn it, its locked." said the Cybernetic Ghost, looking at the large closed drawbridge.

"What is the point of a drawbridge if there is no moat?" Serena wondered, cocking her head to one side.

"Eh, probably to look more castley or something." speculated Enigma.

"Who gives a fuck? Lets just break in." Jenna replied.

"No problem...CHIDORI!" Sasuke exclaimed, ran at the door, and smashed it with his fist. However this only chipped it a little and Sasuke gripped his sore hand.

"Ow. That is some hard wood it has." he stated, making Enigma smirk.

"I'll blow this wood!" Ratchet exclaimed and Enigma giggled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You aren't about to outdo ME again alien!" Zim shouted as Ratchet pulled out a metallic squirt gun-looking weapon.

"Control yourself Zim." Clank said.

"SILENCE!"

"Oh what I wouldn't give to destroy all of you." Darkrai murmured.

"Hmmmmm, CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow shouted and blew the door apart, as well as knocking everyone else besides Darkrai backwards with a huge red burst of energy.

"Are you crazy or something? You could have killed us!" Rukia shouted.

"I have no time to deal with the likes of you. If all you are going to do is shout and argue like little kids then you are going to get killed." Shadow explained sternly, not looking back.

"Well put." commented Serena as the group walked inside.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Spyro said in awe. The floor and walls were made of the same tan bricks used on the outside of the castle. There was a stairway to the left and a large door to the right. There was a red carpet in the middle of the room that led up to a red throne and there were two staircases on the sides of the throne area and a hole with a rope that led down right behind the throne.

"Looks like we are gonna have to split up in five groups of three and one group of two." said L.

"Why six groups if there is only 5 places to go?" Kimimaro asked.

"The group of two will explore this room."

"Fine then, you'll be in my group of two then." Shadow ordered.

"I wanna go with Ratchet!" Manaphy exclaimed.

"Then I shall as well, that alien will not one up me AGAIN!" Zim exclaimed, glaring at the Lombax.

"Um, I'll go with the dragon I guess..." Sasuke mumbled with a bored expression.

"What's up with your eyes?" Spyro asked.

"Erm sorry, I get that from my brother." the ninja replied, blushing a little and sweatdropping.

"Hn, I guess I'll go with the two of you. I'd like to see how Sasuke changed when all that time was wasted to transport his traitor ass!" Kimimaro rambled. pointing at Sasuke with a sharp bone he was holding.

"You and you." was all Jenna said, pointing at Serena then Darkrai.

"If we must." Serena murmured.

"Better the two of you than fools like Zim or Rukia." Darkrai said to himself, crossing his arms.

"Assuming you two will go together, I will join you." the Cybernetic Ghost said, looking right at Byakuya and Rukia.

"Why?" the older Kuchki asked emotionlessly.

"Because...well...because the two of you might waste everyones time again like when you climbed up the mountain!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Look its either me or them." said the robot. pointing at Jacob, Enigma, and then Diddy.

"I'd rather take the monkey..." Rukia said to herself with a bored expression.

"That's exactly what I knew you were going to say, now follow me through this door." the machine ordered and walked through the door at the lower right of the castle. Byakuya and Rukia looked at one another and blinked.

"Guess we have no choice." she said.

"I say we take this staircase here that goes down." Enigma suggested, pointing at the winding stairs.

"Then I suggest you idiots get moving." Jenna sneered as her group took the passage behind the throne and Spyros took the other staircase beside them.

"Guess that leaves us with this." said Ratchet and his group walked up the staircase near the entrance to the castle. Shadow sighed in relief when everyone had left as L studied the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"How peculiar..." he said.

"What?" asked Shadow.

"Those chandeliers look like platforms of some sort..." L explained. The chandeliers had flat circles at the top and looked very sturdy.

"We should have a closer look then." Shadow said and teleported both himself and L on top of them.

"A secret passage?" L said, pointing at a crawlspace in the wall right by a very thin ledge.

"You first." Shadow said and L looked back at him "Go, if you end up falling I'll teleport you back up here." The detective nodded, jumped to the ledge which was barely big enough for him to stand on, and he started to climb down from it, holding on to the side only by his hands. L then hoisted himself up and managed to wriggle himself into the crawlspace. Shadow scoffed, teleported to the ledge. and began slowly Spin-dashing through the passage behind the raven haired human.

_This black creature reminds me of Edward when I first met him...I wonder if he is even here. _L thought. They eventually reached the end of the passage to another ledge right above rushing water. A platform that was moved by spinning gears would move back and forth as a transport from the platform they were standing on to the platform far across.

"Hm, we don't need this." said Shadow.

_If you are thinking about using Chaos Control then I suggest you reconsider._

"I assume you heard that voice." L said and Shadow nodded "That must be the voice of whatever being did this to our worlds. I think it would be wise to listen and just use that platform."

"Yeah." Shadow replied, a bit irritated.

_If only it were that simple, hmhmhm._

Suddenly out of the ground rose Edward, Kyle, and Donkey Kong, their eyes looking like Devins and the others when they were evil. Edwards hair was black and his clothes were tattered, Kyle had claws and his orange shirt and pants were gray, and Donkey Kong had dark-purple fur.

"Edward...?" L said incredulously, looking into his friends demonic eyes.

_L! Shadow! Do not be afraid to attack your friends! If you kill them they will be released from my brothers control and will go back to normal!_

"We have no choice it seems." L said and nodded at Shadow. "Do your worst to them, I'll handle Edward here."

Shadow nodded once. snapped his fingers, and Kyle and DK were knocked off the edge by a blue and purple explosion that erupted right next to them. The hedgehog held his guard and he was right to do so as they came right back up, Kyle instantly reappearing with a black beam version of Light Warp, and DK swinging his arms around like a helicopter which surrounded himself in a black twister.

"Hm, I expected as much." Shadow said with a smirk. Edward meanwhile charged at L and shoulder tackled the detective right into the wall, embedding him deep within it. L smirked when his friend grabbed him on the shoulders and opened his mouth to bite him on the neck. The detective swiftly took his pointer and middle fingers and jabbed them right through Edwards eyes. As he staggered backward both in pain and shock, L tackled both Edward and himself into the ravaging waters below. Donkey Kong ran at Shadow and threw a punch at him, but the hedgehog simply backflipped out of the way and shot the ape with a diamond of energy, nearly knocking him off the platform. Kyle rapidly fired projectiles of his own, these being black diamonds. but Shadow spindashed out of the way. He spotted DK in the air with his arms clamped together, ready to crush Shadow with one swing, but Shadow was ready to counter once more. A blue and purple orb of energy erupted around him, knocking the Kong into Kyle. The Vexian easily pushed the simian off and large black spikes suddenly shot out of the ground, turning the area into a death trap. Shadow managed to wall-jump off of the sides of the objects as they rose and fired a few more Chaos Spears at Kyle, but the raven haired boy dodged using Light Warp. Donkey Kong yanked two of the spikes out of the ground and tossed them at Shadow with great speed, too fast for him to dodge and the Ultimate Life Form became embedded in the wall with one maiming him through the stomach. Kyle quickly reached him using Light Warp and encased his fists in black steel that was coated with spikes and slammed Shadow with a left hook.

_Looks like I underestimated them. _he thought and tried to use Chaos Control, but he was unable to teleport. _So the Darkness wasn't kidding...somehow he disabled Chaos Control...but that's impossible. Why would he just disable that and not everything else?_

Kyle and DK decided it was time to finish the hedgehog off, thus the ape grabbed another spike and aimed it right for Shadows eyes, but he was knocked back by something nearly invisible.

"It seems you require assistance Shadow." L said, standing by Edward who was back to normal. The sparkly human then freed his ally by pulling out the spike that was imprisoning him.

"So any idea on how we kill them?" Edward asked.

"I suggest the two of you take that moving platform." Shadow said as a red aura slowly enveloped him. The duo did so as DK grabbed two more spikes and Kyle fully built up a Charge Shot.

"Say goodbye...CHAOS...BLAST!" the black hedgehog shouted and freed Kyle and DK from the control of the Darkness with a close range burst of red energy. In two pillars of light, DK and Kyle stood up, back to their normal selves.

"Lets go." Shadow said and hopped on the moving platform. DK and Kyle looked at one another and shrugged, but nonetheless got on the platform on its second time around.

The scene changed to Ratchets group.

"Not bad so far." the Lombax stated as the trio continued walking on the stairs by a large winding glass window.

"That's just what they want you to think! Then some kind of trap activates and we're DOOMED!" Zim shouted.

"I dunno, look at that thing." Manaphy said, now at an open room with some kind of wooden pole sticking out of the ground up to the ceiling.

"It looks like some kind of mechanism, maybe there's a button or something in this castle that can activate it..." Ratchet explained, eyeing the peculiar object.

"Then what do you suggest we do now?" asked Clank.

"We could ride this thing!" Manaphy exclaimed, pointing to a circular platform held up by chains.

"Or. OR we could just fly down to that place below!" Zim retorted.

"I think that's the safest option." said Ratchet.

"But I cant fly!" Manaphy whined.

"Oh, well then you can take the platform of doom." Zim replied with a smirk.

"You suck!"

"And you blow!"

"Enough you guys, lets just go down there." said Ratchet, trying to stop their argument.

"Shall we?" said Clank and Ratchet safely reached the bottom room using the robots propellers. Zim narrowed his eyes at Manaphy and then quickly flew to Ratchets location using his PAK as a kind of speed booster rather than a jetpack. Finally the Pokemon hopped on the platform which safely lowered to the location of the others.

"Platform of doom huh? Idiot." was all he said.

"Guys look." Ratchet said and pointed to a large wooden double door right across the empty room they were in.

"Are those slides?" Manaphy exclaimed, pointing to a slick white ramp nearby.

"Yeah, why don't you go down them while we DO SOMETHING!" Zim shouted, his eyes wide with anger.

"You haven't done anything but argue with him you know, at least Manaphy discovered the platform of doom." Ratchet pointed out.

"Fine then, to prove that I am clearly the superior alien, I shall go forth through those doors without you." the Irken said and headed for them, but jumped back when something huge fell from the ceiling. It looked like a gigantic knight and it was thrice the size of a human.

"Whoooooa." Manaphy uttered in awe as he used Tail Glow.

"I TOLD you there were traps! I TOL-" Zim was stopped short when the knight kicked him into a wall.

"Alright, time to take this guy down." said Ratchet and he pulled out what looked like an over the top missile launcher.

"Overdoing it a little are we?" Clank teased.

"Eh, it gets the job done." the Lombax replied and locked on to the knight with an aiming laser.

"NOT AGAIN! NO WAY! NO WAY!" Zim yelled in rage and tossed a purple grenade-like object right under the knight.

"What? Come on Zim! Now isn't the time for fooling around!" Manaphy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Wait for it...wait for it...WAIT FOR IT...NOW!" the Irken screamed and the orb suddenly exploded into a black hole that slowly spaghettified the knight and ended in a blue explosion.

"Nice one, that was pretty cool." Ratchet said.

"Heh, can any of your weapons do THAT!"

"Actually I do have a gun that can shoot out black holes."

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Lets go through that door already." Manaphy interjected and the gang pushed open the large doors, revealing a small room with a long ladder.

"Guess the only way is up." Ratchet said.

"Have fun climbing that puny ladder you fools!" Zim sneered, rapidly climbing up the walls using his spider legs his PAK could produce.

"What a dick." Manaphy said as the green alien laughed manically, the voice slowly fading as he scrambled higher and higher and Ratchet was already quite high up as he wasted no time climbing the ladder. The water Pokemon slammed his hands on the ground and began his climb as well.

The scene changed to Spyros group.

The room he, Sasuke, and Kimimaro were in was only lit by torches and had a long and wide ramp that wrapped around a stone pillar.

"The only thing to do is to walk up this." Spyro stated, the other two members nodded in agreement.

"So go first Sasuke." Kimimaro said, poking the Uchiha forcefully in the back with a bone.

"What? Why me?" he exclaimed, turning toward the other ninja.

"Because coming this way was your idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't!" Kimimaro said sternly, getting in Sasukes face more and more for every reason explained.

"Why again?" the raven haired boy asked sheepishly.

"Now! Sasuke!" the albino shouted.

"Guys I can just fly up there and see if the coast is clear." Spyro stated.

"No, I want to show this bonehead what for." Sasuke said and began walking up the ramp.

"Bonehead? Yeah real original Uchiha! I hear that from Tayuya all the ti-" Kimimaro stopped when he saw Sasuke tumble down the ramp and land flat on his face.

"What happened?" Spyro asked as Kimimaro snickered.

"There are huge barrels that will smash into you when you...try and climb it. It sure would be useful to have Sakura around to smash them..." Sasuke uttered, being in great pain.

"Nice going Uchiha." Kimimaro said sarcastically.

"You shut up! Why don't you and your steel hard bones go then!" Sasuke yelled, sitting up instantly with a popped vein.

"Why don't you go die?"

"Quit it, I'll go first and you two follow behind me. I'll have no trouble busting those barrels." Spyro said, walking up the ramp and the two ninjas quickly followed him. After a few feet a large barrel was bouncing and rolling wildly toward them. The dragon made short work of it by dashing quickly in midair right through it. surrounded in an orb of fire and leaving a trail like a comet.

"And you can keep that up the whole way?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, this attack is childs play compared to the others I have in store."

"I don't like being outdone by a purple dragon." Kimimaro said to himself and turned into his Curse Seal 2 form. He then ran right past the duo and broke barrels in his way with bones sticking out around his right arm. forming a drill shape. Sasuke growled and turned into his Curse Seal 2 form as well and destroyed barrel after barrel using Ominous Chidori.

"So much for helping then..." Spyro said to himself and shook his head. It didn't take long for the group to reach the top of the ramp and all there was up there was a door.

"That's strange...there has to be a trap waiting for us..." Kimimaro said incredulously and looked all around the small space.

"How's that for a trap?" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing a finger at 3 puddles of darkness.

"I have a feeling its about to get ugly." Spyro said, and he was right. Out of the puddles rose yet another group of heroes under control of the Darkness, the 3 victims being Marth, Bender, and Uryu. Marth has a black cape, dark purple armor, and his sword was dark red, Bender had more rectangular parts rather than rounded, and Uryus glasses were tinted black and his outfit was grey.

"That robot doesn't look tough at all." Kimimaro said smugly and jabbed at Bender with his bone drill, but the robot simply grabbed it and bent Kimimaros arm nearly 180 degrees. Sasuke laughed a little at his expense but hung his head in shame comically when Marth sliced off the spikes on his hair.

"Come on guys we need to get serious and kick their collective butts!" Spyro said and shot icicles rapidly at Uryu, but the Quince destroyed them all with an arrow of purple energy that Spyro was barely able to roll out of the way from.

"Fine then, but now I kind of look like Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled to himself and clashed his sword with Marths. The blue haired swordsman had much more experience than the ninja however and managed to knock the sword right out of Sasukes hands with an upwards swing followed by a thrust.

"I don't need my sword to beat you! Take this!" he said and shot a few fireballs at Marth, but they were extinguished by a white blade of ice that slid across the ground. The blade froze the Uchiha solid and Marth went for the finishing blow, but Sasuke escaped with a breath of fire from his mouth. The swordsman made a horizontal swing, but the ninja jumped up and threw some kunai which Marth easily blocked with his sword. Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan which seemed to have surprised Marth ever so slightly. The blue haired warrior then slammed his sword into the ground, causing large icicles to shoot up from the ground and Sasuke avoided every one of them due to the increased perception thanks to his Sharingan.

"Too slow!" he exclaimed and shot out a giant fireball that melted the ice instantly and completely enveloped Marth. To the raven haired boys surprise he was still standing, using his sword to hold himself up.

"Time to finish you off!" Sasuke said and kicked Marth off the platform swiftly. He then jumped and grabbed Marth as they fell all the way to the bottom of the room, but transformed and let go right before they crashed into the ground.

"FALCON DROP!" he shouted as Marth slammed into the stone floor, the force of Sasukes move creating a small crater.

"Ya mind giving me a ride back?" Marth asked with a bored expression, back to his normal self.

Meanwhile, Spyro encased himself in a spiked boulder and it started to spin in place, Uryu shot another black arrow at him, but it merely cracked. The stone then sped at the Quince quickly and knocked him off of his feet and Spyro hopped out of his ball. The dragon wasn't finished yet and charged at the blue haired boy, his sharp horns facing forward. Uryu however managed to jump right up and shot Spyro at point blank range with an arrow which would have killed him had Kimimaro not smacked the dragon away with his dinosaur tail.

"Go for the robot, I can handle him." he said.

"Right." Spyro nodded and flew towards Bender. The robot outstretched his arms to bend Spyro right in half but started to shake erratically when Spyro surrounded himself in a midair orb of electricity and started shooting bolts and shockwaves every which way. Benders eyes fell straight out of his head and Spyro brought him back to normal with his Comet Dash right through the chest cavity.

"So what the hell are we doing now?" he asked and pulled out a cigar.

"Kimimaro is fighting Uryu in order to bring him back to normal." Spyro explained.

"Welp as long as I don't have to get involved, its all good." Bender replied. Uryu started to rapidly fire more arrows at the dinosaur-looking albino, but Kimimaro was able to dodge them with his speed.

"Braken Dance." he whispered and slammed his hands on the ground. Giant spiked bones shot out of the ground and headed straight toward the spectacle wearing boy. Uryu tried shooting at the spikes with arrows, but they were no use. The Quince soon became skewered by quite a few bones that sunk into the ground as he too turned back into his normal self as well as Kimimaro.

"Well, I suppose we should go though that door." Uryu stated. The gang swung it open and walked out to the top of the castle where it led.

The scene changed to Serenas group.

They were walking through a long hallway that resembled a dungeon. Empty cells were on the left side and a deep stream was on the right.

"Any idea where to start looking? We could start at all those cells or there might be something in that stream." Serena wondered, looking to her left then to her right.

"Tch, I'll check the stream, you check the hallway, and he can check the cells." Jenna said and dove underwater, not waiting for any objections.

"As much as I despise being ordered around, it makes the most sense..." Darkrai said and sunk into the ground.

"Alright..." Serena said to herself and slowly continued through the hallway, scanning the ceilings and walls. However she saw nothing out of the ordinary and soon reached a dead end. It looked like it was recently created, being nothing but a huge wall of hardened dirt.

"Times like this make me wish I had some other power besides killing and healing people with a touch..." the Vexian mumbled to herself, making her arms glow black. She touched the wall and felt shaking, like something was burrowing through it toward her, and it was fast. The blue haired girl backed away just in time to dodge something that burst right through. Standing before her was Shukaku Gaara, his armor was ash colored, his tail covered in more spines than usual and his claws were three times bigger.

"And other times I am glad I have these powers." she said and walked over to Gaara casually, her arms glowing black of course. The ninja wasn't about to let her win so easily and smacked her backward with his tail.

"What the...?" Serena noticed there was a couple spines embedded in her right arm and tried to pull one out, but they all dissolved into the ash-colored sand and went right into the wounds.

_That can't be good._ she thought. Gaara extended his right arm and grabbed the girl by the neck, but Serena only smirked at his action.

"You idiot." she said and grabbed him, but to her shock nothing happened. Gaara then threw her down the hallway and followed by shooting sand shuriken at the Vexian. Serena managed to dodge the projectiles by rolling, but was still in bad shape.

_I don't get it...why didn't my power work on him?_ _Oh great...maybe those spines negate powers... _she thought. Gaara extended his left arm, pinned Serena to a wall by her neck, and started choking her.

_I guess its time to wait for...the sweet...embrace of...death._

"NOT COOL! Killing someone by strangulation, and a GIRL none the less? You make me sick!" a hyperactive voice yelled. Serena couldn't tell who it belonged to, but it caught Gaaras attention as he dropped her and turned around.

"Yeah buddy, bring it on!" a small yellowish anthropomorphic rabbit-like creature with big eyes and 2 pointed orange ears that were shaped like a V, Victini, boasted. The ninja did just that and smashed Victini into the wall nearby Serena with a swipe of his thick tail.

"That's some big talk from something so cutesy." Serena stated, rolling her eyes.

"Judge me by mah size do ya?" Victini snapped. "Well I'll show you!" he said and charged at Gaara headfirst, the V-shaped crest on his head coated in fire, and sent him soaring into the wall behind him.

"Booya! How you like that V-Create?" the Pokemon boasted, flashing the V-sign. As Gaara pulled himself out of the wall, Victini got ready for another attack, this time building up a red ball of energy in his hands.

"Watch out guy." Serena warned emotionlessly as Gaara flung more Sand Shuriken.

"Whoa!" Victini exclaimed and ducked, still charging his attack while Serena rolled out of the way again.

"All your powers will be disabled if he hits you with those." Serena explained.

"Got it lady!" replied Victini and threw the Focus Blast he was charging up. Gaara inhaled deeply, and blew a stream of ash from his mouth, obscuring the view for Serena and Victini and he managed to tank the projectile with little problem.

Victini snapped his finger in disappointment "Shoot! I coulda swore he was a Rock type!"

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Serena asked, covering her nose and mouth with her shirt.

"I think."

"You think?"

"Yep, and when I think, things get ugly!" the Pokemon said as his V-shaped crest began to glow pink. He gathered up all of the ash in the area and formed it into a tight ball, but lost concentration when Serena yelped. Victini swung around, scattering the ash around, and saw Gaara had a firm grip on her body with a large Shukaku claw.

"Quit going after the lady!" Victini yelled, running full speed at Gaara. The ninja just glanced at the Fire/Psychic Pokemon and smirked, knocking him into a wall with a swift swing of his tail.

"If only Devin were here, he could free us." the Vexian said to herself, feeling Gaaras grip getting tighter and tighter.

_Oh geez! I cant let her down! I'm the embodiment of victory for Arceus' sake! _thought Victini as he slowly got off the ground.

"Here...we...GO." he muttered, a swirling, ever increasing. ball of fire building up between his V-shaped crest.

_I...can't..._ Serena thought, trying to stay alive despite hearing the cracking of her bones.

"HEY BUDDY!" Victini shouted, but got no response. Serena spotted, from the corner of her eye, the Pokemon having a fireball the size of a large car tire atop his head. "Have a sample of my SEARING SHOOOOOOOT!" and Victini grabbed and threw the fireball. Gaara, having no time to try and dodge, put his arms in front of himself to defend, dropping Serena. The Searing Shot knocked him against the wall, but then he noticed something inside of the ball of flame. It was Victini, and his crest was ablaze. The ninja was finished off by a V-create right in the face, sending a V-shaped pillar of flame shooting out of the large dent in the wall.

"Y-you did it." Serena said weakly with a cough. "You beat him." and the Vexian flashed her arms black a couple of times, showing that her powers have returned.

"Kyeah! I knew I would do it! I'm the spirit of victory!" Victini gloated, flashing the V-sign. "But you...uhh, not so much."

"I have it covered." Serena replied and touched her heart while her hands glow white, this Touch of Life healed her fully and she did the same to Victini.

"Damn that's a handy power you got there lady!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Look." Serena said, pointing towards Gaara. The ninja pulled himself out of the rubble, back to his normal form.

"Okay dude, its time for round two!" Victini shouted, but Serena picked him up before he could start another fight. "Hey lady, put me down!"

"He's back to normal you idiot. He's no longer a crazy monster that is hell bent on killing us with the power to spray ash and throwing weapons to negate powers, leaving his foes at his mercy."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it lady." Victini said, not interested in her long and dark explanations. "OH! but you forgot his stretchy arms and extendo fingers that can choke you and smack you around!" he piped up, suddenly excited.

"And that huge spined tail that can break your bones and slam you into walls."

"And his hard armor that you can crack your skull open on!"

"His green, purely demonic, and soul piercing eyes are certainly something as well."

"Really just his overall image and persona is downright-"

"Are you two finished?" Gaara asked, annoyed at the duos back-and-forthing. Serena looked at him and blinked, temporarily having forgotten the sand ninja. "Oh, right, yeah. I cant quite think of any other dark things to say about you."

"Neither can I." Victini added, shaking his head.

"Then what do we do now?" Gaara asked.

"We could try that hole!" Victini suggested, pointing to the place where Gaara first shown up.

"Fine." said the ninja, and started walking without them.

"I already want to kill him." Serena noted, glaring at Gaara behind his back and dropping Victini.

"Just give him a chance lady. Sure his first impression was a horrible one and he tried to kill us before, but lets be optimistic here!" advised Victini, the duo following Gaara but not in any hurry to catch up.

"Devin has all the optimism."

The scene changed to Darkrai.

"That is the 6th cell, and still nothing worthwhile..." the shadow Pokemon grumbled, sinking into the shadows and sliding though the bars before rising out of the ground once more. After checking two more cells, he finally came across one that had something interesting in it, a square red button.

"Hmmm..." Darkrai said to himself and pressed the button, it suddenly changing blue, but it went back to red the moment he lifted his hand.

_Pressure activated I see._ he thought, and ripped a decent sized chunk of dirt off of the cell wall and dropped it on the button, turning it blue once again.

"Doesn't appear to do anything..." he mumbled, and right when he was about to sink into the ground to leave, he heard cracking noises underneath him. This didn't bother the Pokemon in the slightest however, and he crossed his arms and started thinking. Then he was blasted by some kind of projectile that came right through the wall behind him. This distracted the Dark-type out of his thoughts and knocked him hard into the cell bars, creating a large dent in them.

_What is going on?_ the Pokemon thought as he saw Toph climb out of the ground and Isa through the wall. Tophs hair nearly covered her face now and Isas hair was very spiky.

_Those eyes._ Darkrai silently noted and sent Isa and Toph through black portals using Dark Void. He didn't expect them to fall asleep however, instead he used this window of opportunity to plot against them. Then, as if on cue, they fell out of the portals and a purple exclamation point appeared above Darkrais head. He tried knocking them back using Dark Pulse, but Toph blocked it with a large slab of earth and Isa with a shield of black electricity. Darkrai quickly sunk into the shadows, predicting a counterattack, and Toph flung the slab forward along with Isa turning his shield into a projectile and throwing it. The combined power of the moves demolished the bars to bits. Darkrai slithered to the wall and only put his hands out of the shadows, then fired a couple Dark Pulses. Isa pulled out a large weapon that fired a trio of orange beams and Toph gathered the pieces of the cell bars and flung them like javelins, but both of them were still hit by the Pokemons attacks. Isas attack blew up a huge chunk of the wall, exposing Darkrai, while Tophs attack skewered him against it.

_Damn! Since I am stuck to these poles, I cant move my body against the surface of the wall and sink into the shadows. I cant move my arms to use my attacks either! _Darkrai exclaimed mentally, and just glared at his opponents as Toph gathered up the rubble around him into a large ball and Isa pulled out another weapon, a 7 barreled rocket launcher. As they fired their attacks at him, he still glared, not batting an eye at the face of his own demise.

The scene changed to Jenna swimming through the long river.

_Fuck this, maybe there is something underwater..._ she thought and dove underwater. There she found an underwater passage with a gate that had slid up, she smirked, finally finding something after swimming for what seemed like hours. She swam up to the surface, took a deep breath, and dove underwater again, swimming as fast as she could through the passage and along the long underwater hallway.

_Damnit! _she exclaimed mentally, losing her breath, but she pushed on and could finally see the surface. The redhead caught her breath the moment she reached the surface, barely making it without drowning.

"That...was...hell." she said inbetween breaths. Jenna climbed out of the water and started walking along the hallway ahead of her. She then heard some scratching noises followed by scraping, Jenna darted her eyes to the left, then the right, and then turned around, but she didn't see anything.

"Must be some stupid rats or whatever..." she said to herself and continued on her way. Not long after, she heard the noises again, this time louder than before. The redhead just scoffed and ignored them and headed for what looked like a wall of water at the very end of the hall. Little did she know, there was something, some_one_, right above her. She got closer and closer to the water wall, not in any rush at all, and was suddenly hit right in the back of the head by something strong, strong enough to knock her to the ground and leave a huge bruise. Jenna gritted her teeth as she looked back and spotted Gagagigo, who was under the control of the Darkness and had a more crocodile-like appearance.

Jenna stood up and glared at the Duel Monster. "Alright reptile, you got your one and only shot in!" She ran at him, fists clenched and swung at him with her leg, but Gagagigo grabbed it, headbutted her in the face, and smacked her away with his tail once again. Jenna caught her balance and slammed her hands on the ground, bringing out a flaming snake-like beast with a human skull head.

"Lets see which reptile is better." she said, jumping on her summons head. Gagagigo wall-jumped rapidly toward the human, but Jennas summon torched him with a stream of fire that was unavoidable due to the small size of the hallway. As the flames fizzled out, Jenna was sure she had won, but Gagagigo was there on his hands and knees, badly hurt, but conscious.

"Another one of those and you should be down for the cou-" Jenna stopped short, something had gone right through her lower chest-area, some kind of metallic pole that was a sickly color due to the purple poison oozing from it combined with her blood. For a moment, everything was quiet as if time stood still, then the pole quickly retracted. Jenna glanced over her shoulder and saw Sasori, who was also under the Darkness' power and looked like a creepy dummy rather than a human. She clenched her wound, feeling the effects of the poison spread, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She stood up and pointed at Gagagigo, her summon blasting the lizard with a stream of lava. She slowly turned around to face Sasori, who launched two black cylinders from his hands that opened up to fire tons of black needles. Jenna waved her hand in a circular motion, creating a tiny light-blue portal that absorbed all of the needles, then dissipated.

"They're mine now." she said and gave Sasori a taste of his own medicine, but what she didn't realize was that Sasori was a puppet and thus couldn't be poisoned. The ninja shot his scorpion tail right at her, the same thing he used to poison her before. Jenna barely managed to dodge it, her reflexes weakening due to the poison, and the rod became embedded in the ceiling. Jenna used this opportunity to counterattack and ordered her summon to swing its tail, which broke Sasoris in two. This didn't bother him though, and not only because he was under the Darkness' influence. He retracted it and there were some grinding noises in the compartment on his belly region where he stored his tail, and he shot it back out again, fully repaired.

"Damn it!" she cursed, knowing she couldn't dodge it yet again, but it stopped right in front of her face. She glanced to her right and saw Gagagigo, holding himself against the wall using her summon, gripping Sasoris tail. The redheaded ninja tried to pull it back, but Gagagigo was too strong. He landed on the ground and pulled Sasori toward him with one big yank, and smacked him back where he was with a swing of his mighty tail.

"Finish him off, quickly." he said to Jenna. She knew just what to do, her summon turned toward Sasori as he regained his composure, and torched him with a stream of fire just like it did to Gagagigo. This time however, it was much more effective as Sasori was made of wood, ultra-strong wood, but wood nonetheless. Jenna called back her summon and she and Gagagigo slowly walked over to Sasori, Jenna hardly conscious by that time.

"Looks like you could use some healing." Sasori said to her, pulling a small wooden jar out of his pocket.

"What's that?" she uttered, still not quite trusting him as he took out a small gray tablet.

"Just swallow this." he ordered, "It will heal you up just fine."

Despite the fact that he was back to normal, Jenna still wasn't convinced. "If you really thi-" Sasori took this opportunity to shove the tablet in her mouth while she was talking, knowing she didn't have much time left and was already tired of her stubbornness. Slowly but surely, Jenna could feel the effects of the poison fading and, aside from the wound, she felt fully healed.

"Well, lets go see what's beyond that waterfall." she said, but the force of the water made it impossible for her to pass through. "Damn it!"

"So what do we do now?" Sasori asked.

"I do not know, but there MUST be a way past this waterfall, otherwise it would make this hallway pointless." replied Gagagigo as he stared at the rushing water, trying to come up with a way to get through.

"Well we are in a huge-ass castle, so maybe one of those groups of losers will find a button or whatever..." Jenna said.

"If that's the case, then there is not much we can do but wait."

"Damn, so what do we do in the meantime?" Sasori groaned.

Jenna clenched her fists, "Kick one anothers asses."

Gagagigo nodded, "Training sounds like an excellent idea."

The scene changed to Byakuya, Rukia, and the Cybernetic Ghost.

The trio arrived in a large room with lots of gears and cylinders along with a red button embedded in the wall, a flow of water sliding along a motionless water wheel, and there was a small grate at the top of a ramp.

"Looks like some kind of operating room." Byakuya stated, observing the gears and pipes.

"Well the only thing to do here is press that button." Rukia stated and started walking up the ramp toward it.

"Stop." Byakuya ordered and Rukia looked back at him, "It is most likely a trap. Specter wouldn't make it that easy."

"Then what do we do, strike it from afar?"

"Yes."

Rukia held out her hands to fire a blast of energy, "Okay, here it goes!"

"I wouldn't do that." the Cybernetic Ghost interjected.

"Ugh, why not?" Rukia exclaimed, looking back at the robot with a popped vein.

"I'll tell you." the Cybernetic Ghost said and waved his hand, creating a cloud of smoke. "It was thousands of years ago, in the future. Specter had turned this castle into a high-tech unbreachable fortress, and would kill anyone who got near it. Needless to say, it sucked for all bystandards who were just passing by. Then one day, a Kuchki descendant had enough, and swiftly destroyed the robots patrolling it and blasted the alien force guarding it from the skies. With the laser gates disarmed, she broke in and-"

Rukia interrupted his story, not believing it at all. "Hang on, you never said anything about her disarming the laser gates." she pointed out with a bored expression.

"Oh, well um, she did."

"And I thought this fortress was unbreachable."

"It is unbreachable."

"Then how did the Kuchki break in?"

Byakuya sighed, tired of this nonsense. "None of this has to do with any trap here, does it?"

"It does." the Cybernetic Ghost replied, "Like I was saying, it was thousands of years ago-"

"Will you just cut to the chase?" Rukia shouted with a comical pissed off expression.

"Oh, I was getting to that."

"Just ignore him Rukia, he is useless to us. Now then, scatter Senbonzakura." her older brother said and his sword dissipated into flower petals. The petals then slashed the button, pushing it in and changing it from red to blue, before forming back into Byakuyas sword. The gears and cylinders began to spin and the grate ahead of them raised and the waterfall Jenna and the others were at suddenly stopped.

"I told you, there was no trap." the Cybernetic Ghost said.

"What?" Rukia shouted, "You were telling a pointless story about how there WAS a-" the Kuchki stopped as she saw Ayame, Billy, and Sheelah rise out of the ground, the Darkness having them in his grasp. Ayame was wearing a more traditional black ninja outfit, Billy was in a crow suit, and Sheelah was dark-red with large claws.

"I warned you that there was a trap, why didn't you list-"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled and fired 3 blasts of energy, one at each foe. Sheelah managed to kick each one back at the girl though, leaping right in front of each attack quickly. Rukia was very surprised when the Cybernetic Ghost dashed right in front of her and tanked the force of the blasts with ease. Byakuya scattered his flower petals again and they slashed Sheelah and Billy from every angle, but Ayame somehow managed to dodge many of them and countered with tons of shurkiens. The Cybernetic Ghost took the blows of these projectiles as well, protecting Byakuya. Billy though, took out a black egg and hatched it into a large black crow with bladed wings and in one swift move, it flew right at the sides of the Kuchkis and the robot. While it just left a large scratch on the Cybernetic ghost, Rukia and Byakuya had large gashes on their stomachs and they were bleeding heavily.

"I've already had enough of this." Byakuya said quietly, closed his eyes, and released his Bankai. He stabbed the ground with his sword straight down and in an instant, thousands of pink swords appeared around the area. With a wave of his hand, these swords pierced his three opponents from almost every angle, assuring they would never survive. After a moment of silence, the blades dissipated into petals and Sheelah, Billy, and Ayame stood up, back to their normal selves.

"Oh man, what's going on here?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, where in the world are those other fellas?" Sheelah wondered, looking around.

Ayame examined Rukia, Byakuya, and the Cybernetic Ghost closely, "And who are you guys?"

"We are the ones who freed you from the Darkness' control." Rukia answered with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Ah, well thank you very much for that." Sheelah said.

"Come on, lets go through that grate." Byakuya ordered, the others followed behind him. On the other side was two ledges with a moving platform between them over rushing water.

The scene changed to Jacob, Enigma, and Diddy.

They were at the top of a large metal slide that led to a small room with some guillotines and another slide that led down to the bottom of the room. At the bottom of the room was a large empty space with a big door on the other side.

"What's with the slides?" Enigma wondered.

"Maybe that's how they transport their bound and gagged victims to the guillotine room so they can get beheaded." Jacob theorized.

"Ooo ooo!" Diddy screeched and slid down to said room.

"Lets follow the monkey." said Enigma and he and Jacob slid down. They all turned around when every guillotine suddenly activated and behind them were Ritsuka, Vampire Lord, Samantha, Celebi, and Vroom-Vroom, the Darkness controling them all. Ritsuka looked more feral in appearance, Vampire Lords hair was black and his fangs were much larger, Samanthas hair was dark purple and she had black triangular markings on her face and arms, Celebi was a dark green with horns and demon wings instead of antenna and fairy ones, and Vroom-Vroom was grey with spiked wheels and a missile launcher instead of a dump truck bucket.

"Aw crap." Jacob said.

"Might as well slide down to that open area that is defiantly not a trap." Enigma suggested and the trio did so, but the 5 corrupted heroes were right behind them.

Enigma looked at each of their opponents "This is NOT going to be easy. Five against three is not the kind of odds I'm good with."

"Make that four." Jacob said and summoned Rainbow Dragon. Suddenly however, what looked like a long spiked rod shot out from the shadows and pierced Diddy right through the heart, killing the monkey in an instant.

"Diddy!" Jacob and Enigma exclaimed, horrified and shocked at what just happened.

"Now you're back down to three." a female voice said, presumably belonging to whoever killed Diddy.

"Why you-" Enigma had no time to finish his sentence as two more rods were shot out and killed him and Jacob in the same way. Due to his summoner being killed, Rainbow Dragon faded away into rainbow mist that slowly dissipated.

"My mistake, make that zero." she said and stepped out of the shadows, she wore a rather revealing long dark-red dress as well as long dark red gloves, she had long black hair as well as sharp claws, claws that were coated in blood.

Everyone had gathered at the top of the castle, which was surprisingly large and open.

"Wait, so going through that castle was pointless since all we had to do was just get up on the roof?" Marth exclaimed, his right eye twitching in irritation.

"Not quite." Specter replied, floating down to them on his throne. "I equipped my castle with a magic electric forcefield, had you tried to fly to the top you would have gotten quite a nasty shock. However when you reactivated the gears in the operating room, you disabled the field as well as the waterfall, allowing some of your friends to use the metal ladder behind it."

"Don't call them my friends." Jenna warned.

"So what the hell was the point of coming up here anyway?" asked Bender.

"I have a secret chamber up here, but it will only appear if you can defeat all of your buddies that the Darkness has control over." Specter explained.

"Then that means we have to go back down there and look for them!" Manaphy whined.

"Oh don't worry, I guarantee that they will find you on their own." Specter replied and, as if on cue, every single corrupted hero they encountered rose out of the ground, including Jenifer, who wore all grey over a black shirt as well as having black markings on her forehead, and Lucario, who had dark-blue fur and large spikes on his hands. Darkrai, Jacob, Enigma, and Diddy also arose, Darkrais band around his neck was dark red, Jacobs hair was spiked and he had large hands, Enigma was completely black all over, and Diddy was three times his original size and had dark purple fur.

"I would say you all have your work cut out for you, farewell." Specter said and teleported away.

"Aww dont worry guys, we greatly outnumber those chumps!" Victini gloated, jumping up and down on Serenas shoulder.

"You seem to have forgotten that the Darkness has them at his mercy, so they are bound to be hard to kill and I bet they have some newfound powers to use against us, and when did I let you stand on me?" Serena said, looking at the Pokemon and frowning.

"You got a point there lady, because Gaara certainly wiped the floor with you!"

Serena turned her hands black at that remark. "I would keep that little mouth of yours closed, lest you want to die and join that army over there."

"Enough chatter, lets go and kick their asses already!" Sasuke exclaimed, charging up a Chidori.

At a dark realm.

"Hmhmhm, we shall see how many of your pawns fall before mine." the Darkness said.

"Don't get so overconfident, the heroes will prevail, I just know it. There is strength in numbers after all." the girl in the crystal replied.

"You should know that is not true sister. A thousand lowly moths can go up against a single spider, but no matter how hard they try, the moths will lose."

"But these moths know the power of teamwork and are armed with many abilities. The fight may not be easy, but they WILL come out on top."

"Then let us see which one of us is right."

OOO

Oh. My. Gosh. I UPDATED! Holy crap it has been what, six months? Geez, now I know what its like for the creator of Supah Nario Bros! (he hasn't updated in over a year.) Man, I cant believe it. I read over the chapter again and the early parts feel so alien to me! Big apologies about the wait fellas, I mean it. Looks like things are going to get crazy for our heroes though. I might as well tell you this, remember when I said everyone from The New ISPT would be coming back? That was a lie. There are a few that will not be returning, but it is for the best I assure you. A handful of them are OCs as I bet you guys would rather see characters you actually KNOW rather than more of those strangers. I am still taking character requests by the way and I am pretty excited to start the next chapter, I've been brainstorming some pretty neat stuff for it. Jenna is a long lost friend of mine who I have not heard from in over 6 years. Kimimaro and Sasukes first argument when they are in the room with the barrels is an Ice Age reference and Victini mentioning Gaaras 'stretchy arms and extendo fingers' is a My Life as a Teenage Robot reference. Diddys appearance when he is under the Darkness' is a reference to the Subspace Emissary from Brawl.


	10. Demons and Dragons

Chapter 10

Demons and Dragons

At a long cave made out of dark red dirt, lit up yellow by something unknown.

"I guess that girl is using her powers to light this cave up." Link theorized.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for any traps or monsters, I don't wanna stumble on any!" Frog said.

"So I guess we just keep going through this thing?" a boy with black hair wearing a black belly-shirt, Sai, asked.

"That's the idea." Molly answered.

"Yeah, there isn't much else to do." Zach added.

"Geez man, what if this cave NEVER ends?" a yellow bulldog standing on two legs, Jake, wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past this Darkness really." Steven said in agreement.

"Hold on." Stranger ordered, putting his palm out.

"What is it?" asked Chowder, looking at the bounty hunter.

"There is something heading toward us."

"Oh no..." Gaaranooki mumbled worriedly as Ivory started to play suspenseful music.

"Yoshi yoshi?" the green dinosaur exclaimed as they all heard faint rumbling noises. Maxwell pulled out his notebook and summoned a 'flying undetectable video camera' and the winged electronic fluttered forward.

"Rotom ro rotom!" the Pokemon exclaimed, jealous of the summoned object.

"Don't worry about it Rotom, its just better safe than sorry." Miroku assured. After a moment of silence, the camera returned to Maxwell and he watched the footage it had captured. The human seemed surprised and handed it to Link so the swordsman could see what had happened. Kirby, a pink puffball with red feet, jumped on Links shoulder to get a look as well.

"Its some kind of...mechanical dragon thing with two huge cannons on its back." the Hyilian said, both confused and alarmed.

"Wait, let me have a look at that." Zach ordered and snatched the camera. "Oh crap, its Machinedramon!"

"Question, who the heck is Machinedramon?" Jake asked.

"He is really powerful that's what. Get ready for a heck of a fight guys." Zach said, clenching his fists as the rumbling got louder and louder.

"Th-there he iiiiiiiiiisssss!" Chowder exclaimed and pointed at the Digimon.

Machinedramon aimed his cannons at the heroes. "Hmhmhm, just what I was looking for, VICTIMS."

"I don't know who you are, but I can see you going down. Going DOWN!" Miroku exclaimed and Ivory started playing the music to the song 'In My Head'.

"Giga Cannon." the Digimon said in a creepy monotone and fired two red beams from the cannons on his back. Link jumped forward and took out his mirror shield, reflecting one of the beams right back at the machine and Maxwell summoned an 'indestructible wall' to block the other.

"With Maxwell's broken summoning power, you cant beat US!" Steven gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Machinedramon stated and his other beam blasted through the wall and knocked Maxwell backward, the wall at least weakening the beams power.

"Its the Darkness, he is disabling Maxwell's better summons." Sai theorized, took out a paintbrush, and summoned six black and white wolves. The beasts charged at Machinedramon and jumped at him.

"You must be suicidal." the Digimon said and blasted the wolves to ink splatters with Giga Cannon. Stranger aimed his crossbow at the mechanical monster and fired a couple of Boombats at him, but the explosions failed to even make a dent.

"You'll have to do better than that." Machinedramon said, spun his spiked other arm like a drill, and shot it forward. This nearly gored Stranger in the chest, but he was agile enough to dodge the fast weapon.

"Go for the chain! Go for the chain!" Molly exclaimed. Kirby flashed white for just a second and he was suddenly wearing a golden knights helmet and wielded a blue sword. He and Link charged and slashed repeatedly at it, but all it left was scratches and Machinedramon slowly retracted it, not fazed at all.

"This dude is indestructible!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed and transformed into his Super Dragon form. He spat fireball after fireball at the Digimon, but no matter how many he spat, it did no damage at all.

"Its useless to try and stop me." Machinedramon said and pinned Yoshi to the wall of the cave with his spiked arm and started drilling into the dinosaurs body, turning the chain red with blood. Stranger quickly smashed the wall nearby Yoshi and yanked the dinosaur free, but he was barely alive. Maxwell summoned an 'antidote' and Yoshi swallowed it in an instant using his long tongue, and his wound slowly began to close up.

"Just how long do you think you can keep that up?" said Machinedramon as he retracted his spiked arm and shot his clawed arm forward.

"No you don't!" Gaaranooki yelled and grabbed the chain with a bunch of sand arms and pulled it back, halting its momentum.

"Giga Cannon." Machinedramon fired his beams at Gaaranooki, his sand shield doing little good, and the redhead was knocked away, leaving a trail of blood as he skidded to a halt on the cave floor. Machinedramon chuckled as he retraced his arm and watched Gaaranooki struggle to even lift his head.

"Guys! Why do you keep taking turns trying to hurt him! Just get him all at once! Pow! Bam! Smash!" Chowder exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Kids got a point." Zach said and blasted two torrents of water from his hands.

"Rotom rotom!" Rotom shouted and shot Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt while Molly shot Links light arrows. Kirby, still in his Cutter form, threw boomerang-like projectiles, Stranger shot Super Stingbees, Link threw bombs, Sai painted a couple of hawks, Ivory created multicolored shockwaves while playing fast-paced music, and Maxwell summoned a 'giant bazooka'.

"Alright frog, lets go, you're helping too." Jake said, stretched out his arm, and grabbed Frog.

"How can I help?" the amphibian exclaimed.

"I dunno...but we'll think of something!" the dog replied and stretched out his other arm toward Machinedramon, making his fist big as well.

"Um, kid why aren't you helping?" Miroku asked, pointing at Steven. "Even Chowder is attacking him." the monk added, pointing to Chowder who had just regurgitated up a gigantic watermelon, hopped on top of it, and rolled it toward Machinedramon.

"You have no room to talk!" Molly exclaimed.

"Well, I'm the defensive kind of guy...so kid, why aren't you-"

"Because my power is...evil." Steven replied.

"I'll just slap some cleanse tags on you then."

"Do you have...something inside of you?" Gaaranooki asked weakly, dragging himself toward Steven and Miroku.

"HEY MAXWELL! An antidote would be-" Miroku was promptly hit in the head by Molly throwing the antidote that Maxwell just summoned.

"Thank you." Gaaranooki said and drank it.

"What do you mean little badger man?"

"Its a raccoon suit." the redhead grumbled. "And I mean...a demon." Steven looked shocked at Gaaranooki's statement.

"A demon? Does that mean you guys are possessed?" Miroku asked.

"No, I don't know if he has one, but my demon only possesses me if I fall asleep. I could also release it willingly, but I only do that as a last resort. Its pretty sad, nobody liked me and-"

"I do." Steven said.

"Huh?" Gaaranooki and Miroku said in unison, looking at him.

"Yeah." Steven said as all of the attacks collided with Machinedramon.

"I don't like it." he continued, Links bombs had no effect while his arrows that Molly fired just bounced off of the machine pathetically along with Strangers Super Stingbees and Kirby's boomerangs, and Zach's torrents only made Machinedramon wet while Rotom's Thunderbolts didn't even give him a jolt.

"I don't like talking about it." Steven went on, Maxwell's bazooka blasts were just as effective as Yoshi's fireballs and Machinedramon knocked him and Ivory away with his Giga Cannon move, the musical insects shockwaves did nothing to the machine anyway.

"And I defiantly don't like it when it takes over." Steven explained, Machinedramon blew Sais hawks to inky bits with missiles and he grabbed and slammed Jake into the wall of the cave using his claw arm, hurting Frog as well.

"But my buddies are in danger." Steven said, Machinedramon gored Chowder with his drill hand and pinned him to the ceiling and the Digimon melted his watermelon with streams of fire from his cannons. Machinedramon then began to rapidly use Giga Cannon, aiming both at the heroes and the cave itself in order to exterminate them once and for all, weather it be from a cave in or the attack itself.

"So I have to do something!" the boy exclaimed. Suddenly, his body became hunched over, his arms spread out while his hands formed a permanent 'C' shape, his eyes turned yellow and his hair stood up straight and stuck out in front of him. Most unusual of all, blue bubbles made of some kind of energy were flowing around him.

"Steven? What's going on with you?" Molly asked, trying to avoid the Digimons blasts.

"Don't worry about me." he assured, his voice sounding a bit like he was underwater. "I'll handle him." Steven stepped toward Machinedramon, but the Digimon didn't seem to care about his new look.

"Hey Machinedramon! Prepare to be turned into scrap!" Steven yelled. This caught the mechanical dragons attention as he stopped firing wildly and turned to face the human.

"Is that right? Very well then," Machinedramon pointed his cannons right at Steven, "you will be the first to perish."

"I doubt it." Steven retorted and narrowed his yellow eyes at the beast.

"Giga Cannon." Machinedramon fired, but Steven swiftly jumped out of the way and began running along the wall of the cave by his hands and feet. He ran up the ceiling over to the other side and jumped at the Digimon, grabbing his cannons with his 'C' shaped hands.

"You think you can stop me just because I cant hit you? What a fool." Machinedramon launched missiles that made a 180 degree turn and headed right for Steven. The boy didn't move though, he took the blasts head on but still maintained his grip on Machinedramon's cannons, even though he had a couple large wounds on his body.

"Rotom rotom!" Rotom exclaimed.

"I know man, DUDE you are gonna get yourself killed!" Jake yelled.

"Look again." Sai said and pointed at Stevens body. To his shock, as well as many others in the group, the wounds were slowly closed up by what looked like bubbles forming around them.

"Just what IS this kid?" Link wondered and Ivory started playing the underground music from Mario.

_He does have a demon...but what is it? _Gaaranooki pondered mentally.

"I cant hit you, but I can still kill your friends." Machinedramon said to Steven and pointed his drill arm at Molly and his other at Zach.

"Leave my frerfs ALONE!" Steven yelled and started pulling the robots cannons backward, hoping to rip them off.

"Its futile." the Digimon said, both in Stevens threat and his attempt to break his cannons. Machinedramon fired both of his arms at his targets, but his attacks were redirected by Miroku who aimed them at himself by a vortex of wind from his hands pulling them.

"That wont save them." Machinedramon explained and, faster than anyone could react, his arms went straight through the monk, killing him on the spot and gored both Zach and Molly in the chests, pinning them against the cave walls and killing them as well. Miroku's body fell limp, supported only by the chains as blood trickled through the openings in them and down to the ground. Zach's and Molly's blood ran down the sides of the cave, creating two slowly expanding pools. Machinedramon slowly retracted his arms, chuckling evilly as the two bodies fell to the ground with a sickening crack and Miroku's landed face don in his own blood. Machinedramon's hands were crimson and he spun his drill arm, scattering blood droplets all around him.

"You...you..." Steven fell silent and let go of Machinedramon's cannons, falling off of his back and onto the ground behind him.

"I told you already." the Digimon said and knocked Steven into the wall nearby with a swing of his tail. The boy was seriously injured from the close range attack and was not moving at all, nor were the gashes in his body healing.

"This...this is horrible. Why Machinedramon? Why did you do this? Why did you heartlessly KILL THEM!" Link shouted in anguish.

"Irrelevant, telling you why wont bring them back to life. Don't worry, you'll soon be joining them." the Digimon replied, aiming his cannons at his next targets.

OOO

Steven awoke in a dark and mysterious room. The only things he could see were the black sand he was standing on, and a gigantic cage filled with water that mysteriously did not flow out through the gaps in the bars.

"Where am I?" he wondered. "Last thing I remembered was...am I DEAD?" he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"You would have been if it weren't for me." a deep and demonic voice said.

"Who said that?"

"Look right in front of you." the voice ordered. Steven was shocked to see something gigantic and red crawl its way right to the bars. It grabbed them with its four gigantic pinchers, all of them covered in knife-like spines. Its six legs were long and sharp and its gigantic tail swung back and forth, ending in two huge spikes. Its face was the most unusual, its rather small mouth for its size was rounded like a lampreys and had rows and rows of teeth, two large pinchers were on the sides with curved spikes along the outer edge of them, its two bloodshot yellow eyes had red slits and were full of malice and rage, and it had large antenna that were covered in small poison spines. Steven was horrified at the beast before him and started to back away.

"I don't know who you are but I am getting the heck outta here!" Steven exclaimed and started to run.

"Don't waste your time trying to escape, you cant." the beast said, making Steven stop in his tracks.

"Then who are you?"

"You know who I am little boy."

"Wait a second...NO! You cant be!"

"That's right."

"Y-you're my demon! You're More!"

"Now you've got it."

"Just what am I doing here? Let me out of this place and get out of my body!"

"As much as I would love to escape from this prison and be free, I'm afraid I can not leave. I am stuck within the conscious of a little brat and if you die, then I die."

"So you lend me your power to keep me alive, right?"

"Precisely."

"But your power wasn't enough! It was good, but it-"

"I know that you brat! I know that you are so weak and pathetic that you cant win when I generously give you MORE of my power than I usually do!"

"Shut UP!" Steven yelled, his voice cracking again. "I don't see why you are so reluctant to give me your power. I mean its not like you can get any use out of it while you are trapped in here!"

Steven jumped back as his demon slammed the bars of the cage with all four of his arms. "YOU BRAT! How DARE you talk down to me! I must admit though, for a scrawny twerp you have a lot of moxie to say that. Very well then, I shall lend you MORE of my power, but do not take this for granted. We will meet again Steven, I am sure of it." More said. Steven looked down as blue bubbles started to build up all around him.

OOO

"Now perish, Giga Canno-" Machinedramon stopped just before firing when he heard bubbling noises nearby him. He turned around and saw Stevens body being lifted up by blue bubbles.

"What's this?" he said as the bubbles encased Steven and, in one huge pop, he was standing and glaring right at the machine. Steven had the same features as his previous form, only this time he had a blue lobster shaped aura around him, the claws around his curved hands, six thin legs dangling along his, three on each side, two antenna were hanging in front of his face, and a lobster tail was pointing up right around his tailbone area.

"Now you'll pay for what you did Machinedramon!" Steven growled, his voice sounding even more underwatery than before. (yep, underwatery)

"This kid..." Sai said to himself, at a loss for words.

Machinedramon chuckled evilly. "Looks like I get to kill you twice. Giga Ca-" Steven didn't give the Digimon any time to finish and extended his lobster arms, grabbing Machinedramon's cannons, then extended and enlarged his lobster antenna, shoving them into the cannons holes. "You never learn do you?" he taunted and fired both of his arms at Steven, but the boy dodged by supporting himself on his lobster tail and extended it. He then quickly shot his 6 lobster legs downward and pinned Machinedramon's arms to the ground by the chains.

"I don't understand, how can your barrier be strong enough?" Machinedramon wondered, his voice still monotonous.

"Because...I have a demon!" Steven replied and squeezed Machinedramon's cannons as hard as he could...and managed to crack them.

"H-he's doing it!" Gaaranooki said in awe while Kirby jumped up and down in excitement.

"I wont let this happen." Machinedramon said and fired a black beam from his mouth, hitting Steven directly in the chest and causing him to fall on his back as well as retract all of his limbs. "I underestimated you, but I assure you that will never happen again." the Digimon said and turned his cannons 180 degrees. "When we cross paths again, I will not hold back." and Machinedramon, using his cannons like jetpacks, dashed off at a speed too quick for our heroes to pursuit.

"Shoot! And I thought we had that guy!" Jake exclaimed and snapped his finger in disappointment.

"I tried guys, I really did." Steven said, standing up and back to his original form.

"It isn't your fault Steven, you at least drove him off. He would have killed us all otherwise!" Frog assured and Maxwell nodded. Yoshi began jumping up and down with a shocked expression and pointing behind the group. "Yoshi yoshi YOSHI!"

"Hm?" Stranger turned around and Zach, Molly, and Miroku stood before them. Zach's hair was even spikier and his arms were coated in dark-blue flames, Molly looked rather feral and was on all fours, and Miroku had black robes and was carrying a black staff with a red skull on the end.

"Looks like we got ourselves more butts that need kicking!" Jake said and stretched his arms forward with large fists and Stranger fired Super Stingbees.

"They are trying the same strategies they used against Machinedramon..." Sai mumbled and painted three Komodo Dragons that clambered toward the evil heroes.

"Ya got a point there, the Darkness is omnipresent and he sees everything." Link said with a nod and took out a hookshot.

"It doesn't matter if they are made of flesh and not metal." Stranger retorted, but Miroku sucked up the projectiles with a miniature black hole. Jake saw this and quickly stretched his arms back, but Molly jumped at him.

"You are crazy lady!" he exclaimed and stretched sideways out of the way.

Frog ran at the girl as fast as his legs could carry him. "Yaaaaaaaaa-" he was simply knocked away with a backhand from Molly. "OW!"

"That was lame dude."

"Rotom ro!" Rotom threw some Shadow Balls at Zach, but the human overpowered them with a red fireball that Rotom zipped by. The Pokemon then flew next to Maxwell as he was writing something down in his notebook. "Rotom rotom ro rotom ro ro rotom!" Rotom said to him and Maxwell nodded, summoning a 'washing machine' which Rotom promptly possessed, turning into its Wash form. The Komodo Dragons threw themselves at Molly and she knocked two of them away with swipes, but the third managed to bite her on the leg and infect her with its inky septic saliva. Sai smirked and Molly slashed the reptile in half.

"Why are you smiling if she just killed your lizard?" Chowder asked.

"Because all she needed was to be bitten just once by one of them." the ninja replied.  
"Why? Does she taste bad or something?"

"No, the Komodo Dragons saliva is filled with so much bacteria that its practically venom."

"That's intense." Chowder said and coughed up a pink ball with holes all over it.

"What is that?" Sai asked, pointing to the object in the chef apprentices hand.

"THIS!" Chowder yelled and threw it at Miroku, timing it just right as the monk created a black hole to suck up the blue boomerangs Kirby was trying to bombard him with. As soon as the orb came in contact with the defensive move, it exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke as well. This blinded Miroku and Zach as blood flowed out of their eyes.

"Wh-what was THAT?" Link exclaimed and pinned Zach to the wall using his hookshot.

"No taste at all Link, NO TASTE!" Frog yelled.

The swordsman just looked at the amphibian and blinked. "Huh?"

"That is how Machinedramon killed him, but it doesn't matter since we need to kill them to get them back to normal." Sai explained. The pseudo-poison was flowing through Molly's body, but it only appeared to be a minor hindrance to her as she had no trouble running at Yoshi with full speed. The dinosaur just extended his tongue though, swallowing her, and laid an egg.

"I did NOT need to see that man!" Jake exclaimed, covering one of his eyes with his hand. Yoshi then took the egg and threw it at Miroku, who was blocking rapid flurries of punches from Kirby, the puffball donning a headband now in his Fighter form. Maxwell got Kirby away using a 'distracting cake' and Miroku was hit straight in the face by Yoshi's egg, Molly, who was inside, falling right on top of him.

"Time to send you two packing." Stranger said and shot two Boombat Seekers followed by some Riot Slugs for good measure. Meanwhile, Zach had regained composure and grabbed Links hookshot, heating the chain as it crawled toward the swordsman.

"Crap!" Link exclaimed, dropping the tool. Rotom quickly flew right in front of the blonde haired human and blasted Zach with a torrent of water. Ivory started playing the Hydrocity Zone from Sonic, hitting Zach with multicolored shockwaves.

"Just making sure he isn't coming back." Stranger said and aimed his crossbow at Zach's lifeless body.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, jumping up almost instantly.

"That Bigfoot guy was about to REALLY kill you." Miroku joked.

"Where is Machinedramon?" Molly asked, looking around for any signs of him.

"He ran away, that guy scared him off." Gaaranooki answered, pointing toward Steven who was barely conscious.

"STEVEN scared him off?" Zach repeated, jumping back a bit in shock.

"Its not THAT unbelievable Parker, there was something odd going on with Steven before." Molly replied, remembering the odd appearance and stature he had.

"Trust me Molly, that is not the weirdest form you nor I have ever seen. You have those alter-egos and that wind sorceress form, and I- well you know..."

"What are you talking about Zach?"

"Wait! You don't know? I never told you?"

"Again Parker, what are you talking about?"

"Wait, this guy has a secret to hide too?" Sai said to himself.

"Yeah he does! And why are you always talking to yourself? Its...weird." Chowder wondered, waving his hand in front of Sais face.

"I'm just not the most friendly or social guy around."

Yoshi walked over to Sai and stood in front of him. "Yoshi yoshi yoshi."

"Yeah, I know we are all a team and working together in battles is no issue, I just don't chit-chat."

"He'll come around Yoshi." Chowder assured and hopped on the dinosaurs back. "Yip yip!"

"Lets keep moving forward." Stranger ordered and the gang continued their journey through the cave.

"So what is this all about?" Molly asked Zach.

"You aint gonna believe this, and especially since it is coming from a dude like me but...I am a water deity." he replied, looking away from his friend.

"You're right Parker, I don't believe it...but that doesn't mean it is impossible. As much as I want to call you a liar or an idiot, the things my friends have done makes it hard for me to dismiss anything that is weird."

"Like Jordan turning into a purple volcanic dragon?"

"Exactly, or Britney Lynn being the one chosen to stop Crisis."

"Too bad that dude is nothing compared to the Darkness."

"I wont ask you for proof or anything, I'll just wait for you to display your powers in fights. I'm not gonna lie, I am a bit skeptical and defiantly wouldn't put it past you to stretch the truth from simply having watery superpowers to flippin' Poseidon."

"Whatever Molly, I aint a god or commander of the oceans, but I am no friggin Aquaman or whatever either..."

"Okay then, now I need to talk to someone else I know..."

"Demon boy?"

"...Yeah, demon boy." Molly replied, deadpan and ran up to Steven who was already talking to Gaaranooki and Sai.

"...And whenever I got ticked off, some presence took over me and I went a little nuts with power or some shit. I had no proof that I had some demon or something within me, but that was just the conclusion I reached." he explained.

"Hmm, rather logical conclusion at that..." Sai said with irony.

"Just don't go insane with power, otherwise the demon inside of you will take over and you may never get back to normal." Gaaranooki advised.

"But you said you let your demon take over." Steven reminded.

"Yeah, but all I have to do is wake up. Once you figure out what triggers your demon to come out, you just do the reverse to stop it."

"Well...More comes out when I get pissed so I should just relax to stop him, right?"

"Interrupting here, but waking up is a lot more simple than calming yourself. Depending on the circumstances when you get POed, such as your friends being killed, it isn't gonna be easy to cool your temper, believe me!" interjected Molly.

"Then I need to teach him how control his demon so he can tap into its power without being taken over." Gaaranooki said.

"Awesome, then I can just go all powerful when we come across Machinedramon or something!" Steven exclaimed.

"Dumbass, he just told you not to go insane with power." Sai said with a sigh.

"You can only get so much power at one point, if you try to tap in anymore then the demon will come out." Gaaranooki explained.

"I see, I see, so do I go and have a little chat with More or something?" Steven asked.

"You cant talk to your demon whenever you feel like it, not until you have more control over it. I cant help you with that, but each time you get to meet it, you gotta try and get a good relationship with it."

"Oh god." Steven mumbled.

Molly slapped him upside the head. "This is serious!"

"You and your demon have to become acquaintances, maybe friends if you can pull it off. My demon sees me as a business partner and our relationship is solid."

"So becoming Mores frerf is the key to getting control?" Steven asked.

"I don't know what 'frerf' is, but having any kind of good relationship, even a neutral one may work, is the key."

"I see, so its just up to me and More."

"Yeah, that is exactly right."

Molly was a bit surprised at the redheads words of wisdom "Wow, no offense Gaaranooki but I have never seen this...side of you."

"Yeah, you always seemed all gentle and childish." Zach added, a more harsh and laid back version of Molly's statement.

"Well...I know a lot about demons is all. I have had one all my life and I never met anyone else who has had one...at least not someone I could talk to. I know Naruto has one, but he-"

"Is a blonde asshole?" Sai interjected.

"No, that's not it. He's just-"

"Look, I see the end of the cave." Zach stated, interrupting Gaaranooki and suddenly changing the subject.

"Look sharp, something is going to ambush us out there." Stranger advised as the gang got closer to the exit.

"Yeah, get ready everyone!" Link exclaimed and right when they stepped out into the open circular space surrounded by a cliffside, a purple-tinted white ghost with red eyes wearing an emperors crown suddenly appeared.

"ZOINKS!" Frog exclaimed and hopped behind Stranger.

"Yoshi YOSHI!" Yoshi exclaimed, remembering who this guy was.

"King Boo? Any idea on how to defeat him?" Sai asked.

"Hahaha, you cant KILL ghosts! In fact, you idiots cant even touch me!" King Boo gloated.

Link took out his bow and loaded a light arrow. "We will see about that!" he said and fired it, but the ghost just teleported to the side.

"Nice try swordsman, but I already told you guys you cant touch me!" King Boo repeated and a ring of blue flames appeared around him. He laughed evilly and flung them at the heroes with a flick of his tongue.

"I don't think so!" Miroku shouted, jumped in front of the gang, and absorbed the flares by sucking them into a miniature-void in his palm.

"So you can absorb attacks can you?" King Boo then floated up high. "Then lets see you deal with my minions!" the ghost then summoned a whole bunch of similar looking ghosts right out of thin air.

"Rotom RO!" Rotom, still in its Wash form, shot many Shadow Balls at the opposing ghosts. While the attacks succeeded in poofing the ghosts away, more just appeared.

"What was that about us not being able to hurt you?" Zach said with a smirk.

"I didn't realize your flying washing machine was part ghost. I'll just have to take care of him myself!" King Boo then swooped down at the Pokemon, but Miroku slapped a cleanse tag right on the ghosts crown and Stranger knocked him backward with a left hook.

"Aggggh! What is this thing?" King Boo exclaimed.

"Its a cleanse tag, now you are as tangible as the rest of us!" Miroku explained.

"You fleshies wont get away with this! Now my underlings, COMBINE!" King Boo ordered and all the other Boos melded into one gigantic Boo with yellow eyes, Boolossus.

"Bigger isn't always better you know." Molly said, not really impressed by his elite minion.

"No sweat, I'll just slap a tag on this one!" Miroku took out another cleanse tag and ran at Boolossus, but a regular Boo flew out of the larger one and knocked Miroku down.

"Hey mister, how many of those pieces of paper do you have?" Chowder asked.

"As many as I need." the monk replied, slapped a tag on the Boo that ambushed him, and blew it right back into Boolossus with a flurry of wind from his hand.

"You humans are so predictable." a voice that sounded like a creepy little boy said from behind them. The humans of the gang turned around and a shadow full of red eyes and teeth covered the entirety of the cave as well as the cliff walls behind them.

"Its THE DARKNESS! Why are you here!" Frog yelled, terrified.

"That's WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" Link yelled, enraged instead of scared, and stabbed the shadow right in one of its eyes. This maneuver was reckless and useless as it did no damage and the shadow pinned Link to the ground with a spiked tendril right through the warriors stomach.

"Like I said before, predictable. By the way, I am not the Darkness, but that doesn't mean you should think any less of me." the shadow creature explained.

"Then just what are you?" asked Sai.

"My identity should be the least of your concerns, you have those ghosts to deal with and I'll step in the fight any time I deem necessary, so I would watch your back."

"Aww man, this sucks! We already had to deal with one of you guys, now we have three at the same time!" Jake complained.

"That's quite funny considering you all greatly outnumber us." King Boo replied.

"King Boo, you haven't even SEEN outnumbered yet!" Molly boasted, "TRANSFOOOOORM!" the girl then separated into her 7 alter egos.

"Hahaha, EXCELENT! I haven't had the chance to fight in a LONG TIME!" Sirias yelled.

Zach smirked at the insane chaotics exclamation. "Heh, looks like Molly is getting-"

"Don't say it." James warned.

"Getting-"

"Don't say it!" Jade yelled.

"Getting-"

"Don't fucking say it or I'll STRANGLE YOU!" Sirias shouted, not kidding at all.

"Sirias." Steven finished.

"This is going to be easier than I expected." the shadows said and shot 7 tendrils out, one at each alter ego, but Zach blocked them with a large wall of water.

"Nice try shadow guy." he said. Meanwhile, Jake and some of the others were dealing with the ghosts.

"Hey big bad ghost!" Chowder taunted, "Take this!" the boy ran at Boolossus, Yoshi running right at his side, and took out a cleanse tag from under his hat. Boolossus charged right back, sending a horde of Boos at them while doing it, but this is what he and Yoshi were counting on. Quickly, Yoshi encased himself in an egg and Chowder swallowed it. As the Boos got closer, Chowder then spat out the egg. Each time Yoshi hit a Boo, the ghost poofed away and the egg flew backward, and every time the egg flew backward, Kirby, who was wielding a mallet with a star on it in his Hammer form, would smack it back, starting the whole cycle over again.

"How? Boolossus is intangible!" King Boo was teleporting from Rotom's Shadow Balls while countering with blue flames that the Pokemon easily weaved away from.

Jake, who made himself nearly the size of Boolossus, stretched his face over to the king. "It was a distraction, as those guys kept the big dudes attention, Miroku and I struck from behind and slapped a tag on him!" Jake then smashed King Boo into the ground with an inflated fist.

"Guys, listen to me." Kaisen said, "I have been observing Boolossus and every time one of the Boos that emerge from him is destroyed, he gets smaller."

"Of course!" Meichen exclaimed, punching her open palm in realization. "Since he is simply a bunch of them combined together, it makes perfect sense!"

"Cool story bro." James sneered, "But that doesn't help us at all in killing him."

"And I thought _I _was the negative one..." Sai murmured and painted a large Chinese dragon that Maxwell enhanced with an 'ice-breathing potion'.

"It just might be my time to step in." the shadows said, still holding Link down. "What's the matter human, aren't you going to try and break free?"

"You're a living shadow right?" the swordsman asked with a smirk.

"And what are you getting at?"

"THIS!" Link then shot a light arrow at the being, while this did no damage, the giant flash of light caused the shadows to dissipate. Ivory flew to the blonde haired boy while playing the Pokemon Center theme, having an antidote summoned by Maxwell atop his body. Link took the medicine and drank it, closing his wound.

"What did you to that shadow?" Steven asked.

"Well while its true that shadows require light to show up, blinding gigantic light will drive them away."

"That's what happens with people who get cocky, they underestimate their opponents and are unprepared for what tricks they have up their sleeve." Sora explained.

"You should follow your own ADVICE!" the shadows quickly came back and shot a tendril at the thoughtful passive girl, this tendril having a huge row of teeth and opening up like a pair of scissors.

"I don't think so!" Kaisen said, shoved the other alter ego aside, and sent the shadows cowering again with a huge beam of light.

"Is there any way to beat that thing?" Kane wondered,

"Everyone has a way to die, we just don't know how to kill it!" James answered.

"Exactly, I mean just look at those ghosts for example." Meichen added. Meanwhile, Gaaranooki shot a fist of sand at King Boo, but the ghost teleported just before he was struck.

"You guys got lucky, but I can tell you I wont let it happen again!" King Boo then summoned some huge spiked balls and rolled them toward the group. Sora threw a spinning blade of energy at each one, slicing them in half, but inside were more Boos that then fused with Boolossus, making him bigger than ever before.

"Congratulations Sora, YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!" Jade shouted as he shot bolts of lightning from his fingers at the aforementioned alter ego.

"What are you doing?" Link exclaimed and blocked the attacks with his shield.

"We are supposed to be working together!" Gaaranooki explained, uppercutting Boolossus with a giant fist of sand.

"I like your style raccoon man." Jake said and did the same thing with his own fist.

"Perhaps its time to let Molly regain control..." Kane murmured, but Sirias slugged him.

"We cant you dumbass! Kaisen's over there keeping that darkness monster at bay!"

"We gotta hit that ghost harder you guys." Zach said after noticing his torrent of water was barely doing damage to it. Kirby got the idea and suddenly the top half of him looked like a silver jet and he was wearing sunglasses, he was Jet Kirby. The puffball got in a running position as a ball of fire slowly built up in the exhaust tube on the back of the jet, after doing this for a moment, Kirby started flashing white. He then jumped in the air and shot forward at an incredible speed, going right through Boolossus and causing hundreds of Boos to escape.

"Now's our chance!" Sai started freezing the Boos in blocks of ice using his dragon and Yoshi spat fireballs to melt them, causing the ghosts to poof away, Stranger shot them with Thudslugs, Chowder distracted them by spitting out watermelon seeds like a machine gun, letting Ivory finish them off with a shockwave while playing the Ghost House music from Super Mario World.

"You fools! I'll just bring back more Boos!" King Boo exclaimed, but he was to distracted by Rotom's attacks to do anything about it. In fact, he didn't notice Jake stretch behind him and grab him in the palm of his gigantic hand.

"He's all yours Rotom!" the dog said and Rotom hit the ghost with a Hydro Pump, not stopping the blast of water for nearly a minute, during that time, the rest of the gang had vanquished all the Boos. Jake dropped King Boo to the ground and both he and Rotom went back to their normal selves.

"You...will all...pay for this! Once I...remove this seal...I'll deal with Rotom and...kill you all!" King Boo uttered, heavily injured.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miroku advised, walking over to the ghost.

"And why...not?"

"It will banish your eternal spirit to a dark oblivion."

"But aren't we already in a dark oblivion?" Chowder asked.

"You're...you're bluffing!" the ghost protested.

"Is that so? Well then remove it." Miroku replied. King Boo did, using one of his blue flames, he burnt it to pieces. As soon as he done that, just as Miroku said, the ghost vanished in a black vortex.

"Wow, I didn't think he would do it." Steven said.

"You humans think you got it all figured out, don't you?" the others turned around and noticed that the shadow creature was back, and Molly was as well.

"Wh-what happened to that white haired guy that was keeping him away?" Frog asked, trembling.

"Kaisen is strong, but he isn't unstoppable. He kept that attack up as long as he could, and as soon as he became weak enough that he couldn't keep it up anymore, that THING gored him right in the chest. Good thing the others decided to merge back because otherwise, I'd be dead." the girl explained.

"So if even one of them dies, YOU die?" Steven asked.

"Exactly."

"Like I said, you humans think you have it all figured out." the shadow creature repeated.

"The hell you talking about?" Stranger asked.

"You think you stopped King Boo? You're wrong."

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"He didn't care, he had nothing to lose, and do you want to know why?"

"Erm, not really, you're scary enough as it is!" exclaimed Frog.

"I'll tell you why, its the Darkness. He has no problem with any dark oblivion, as that gray kid said, we are already in one. You see, the Darkness can just bring him back to life with some newfound powers as well."

"Damn it, we were idiots to not expect that..." Sai said to himself.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it TOO much, because this is the last time you all will be alive." the shadow creature then shot out a spiked tendril at each hero, aiming straight for their hearts. Luckily for our heroes, a green barrier appeared around them and blocked the tendrils.

"Whoa, what was THAT?" Steven exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"We're up here." a rather dull female voice said from atop the cliff. It was Killdra and the rest of her gang, Locke, Ichigo, Luigi, Knuckles, and Mumbo. Along with them were Horton, Launcher Spider, Patrick, Pit, Deidara, and two newcomers, an anthropomorphic green platypus wearing a hat, Perry, and a blue skinned humanoid with stitches on his mouth wearing a loincloth, Abe.

"What in the WORLD are you guys fighting?" Pit asked, squinting at the shadow creature.

Ichigo studied it as well and then got angry. "Hold on...I think I know who it is!"

Killdra rolled her eyes, not believing him at all. "Then tell me spiky, who is it?"

"Its gotta be Crisis with some new trick!" Ichigo then swung his sword, sending a horizontal energy slash at the being which did nothing, only creating a deep impression on the wall where it hit.

"Crisis you say?" the shadow creature then spread along the cliff walls all around and then on the ground under Ichigo's group.

"This not good." Mumbo said.

"Yeah, no. This isn't Crisis, you just jumped on that gun because of your precious Naruto!" Killdra sneered.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled.

"My my, it seems that neither of your groups can get along. Typical humans." the shadow creature said.

"Hey, how come you're not attacking us?" Patrick asked, mesmerized by one of the beings eyes.

"Eager to die? None of you can even hope to hurt me, so I have no problem waiting."

"You've got quite a lot of pride there, everything has a weakness." Knuckles said.

"His weakness is bright light!" Zach shouted to the others.

"Oh how fitting, a shadow creature weak to light." Deidara said, flicking the hair that was over his left eye.

"That isn't entirely true, light only keeps him at bay." Stranger explained.

Launcher Spider made some machine noises, "You're right, but its defiantly a start." Locke replied.

"Well I'm an angel so I can illuminate this area." Pit said and flew up above the area that the first group was in. The shadow creature shot tendrils from the walls of the pit right at Pit (lolz), but he simply took out a golden bow and spun it around at an amazing speed, blocking each one as he made a quick 360 degree turn. Then, the brunettes wings turned light-blue and lit the area with a brilliant blue glow, causing the shadow creature to retreat into the cave.

"How long can you keep that up for?" Molly asked.

"Heh, this is simple stuff! I can keep doing this all day!"

"Oh man, if only there WAS day." Horton said to himself.

"Forget about it elephant, we are going to take this Darkness fellow down and return our worlds to the way they once were." Locke told him, clenching her fists with confidence.

"Um, why don't the rest of you guys come up here? Just in case that thing comes back and traps you again." Abe suggested to the other gang.

"I have it covered." Deidara said and summoned a flock of birds that swooped down, picked up the others, and dropped them at the top of the cliff. He then sent the birds back down and detonated them near the cave, causing the walls around it to crumble and block the entrance off completely.

"And that should keep the monster away." he said.

"Monster is shadow, shadow get through anything." Mumbo explained to the ninja.

"So we are done for?" Frog exclaimed.

"Looks that way." Killdra said casually.

"We can't give up now guys!" Abe said.

"Well why don't we just leave that fairy guy there?" Patrick suggested, pointing at Pit.

"I'M AN ANGEL YOU JERK!" the brunette yelled.

"I like the way you think starfish." Killdra said with a smirk.

"Rotom rotom ro rotom ro ro ROTOM!" the Pokemon glared at each and every one of the other heroes while rambling.

Luigi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Rotom is right. We need to stop fighting and think of a way to win."

"Then shut up and lets think of a plan!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, the sooner we beat that shadow monster, the sooner we can look for Naruto!" Killdra added, obviously making fun of the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Well since he is a shadow, he has all the weaknesses of one." Horton started.

"And what can stop shadows?" Chowder asked.

"The lack of any light for one." answered Sai.

"Well how is he able to strike here then? This place has no light at all, hmm." Deidara queried.

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, the cave! It was lit up for some mysterious reason!" Zach said, his eyed widening in realization.

"Then the Darkness must've had this planned." Stranger stated.

"But there's no way we can stop it if its hiding in there, and I doubt it is stupid enough to just come out here." Knuckles pointed out.

"Then whatever the source of the shadow is, its in that cave." Molly theorized.

"Even if that true, shadow kill whoever enter cave." Mumbo said.

"Yeah, and my light isn't large enough to keep it away throughout the entire cave." Pit added, still glowing. This gave Yoshi an idea and a yellow fruit appeared in front of him. Chowder tried to run over to consume said food, but Horton held him back with his trunk. Yoshi swallowed it whole, turned a bright yellow, and illuminated a bright yellow light.

"That's good Yoshi, but I dunno if it'll be enough." Luigi said. Maxwell then summoned a 'big bright glowing light bulb' and put it in Launcher Spiders pinchers.

"That's excellent Maxwell, I believe that will be enough light to get us through." Sai said.

"So you guys ready for this?" Miroku asked the others.

"Keayh, lets go! Naruto is waiting!" Killdra replied, both serious and snarky at the same time. The group of heroes jumped down to the pit and Launcher Spider blew apart the rubble, heading in first due to his strong metal body. As more and more heroes went inside the cave, the shadow creature was forced to retreat deeper and deeper as the combined lights managed to keep it from attacking.

"I've got a gut feeling that whatever that thing is coming from is at the other side of this cave." Locke said.

"Yeah, I agree." Chowder said, lifting up his shirt and looking at his belly. The albino girl was right, because in the open area right outside the mouth of the cave was a creepy looking little boy, the shadow creature emanating from behind him. Pit stood right in the cave entrance, preventing the shadows from using the light inside to attack.

"So, you're the one creating that monster." Ichigo said.

"Not quite, that 'monster' IS me, think of this human as a puppet that I use to get around and attack from." the boy explained.

"Not smart using a little kid as a host." Stranger said, aiming his crossbow right at him.

"Then go on and shoot me." he replied with an evil smile.

Stranger lowered his arm and said, "Heh, I'm not stupid enough to fall for your-" he was interpreted by Launcher Spider bombarding the boy with missiles. One the smoke cleared though, the boy was still standing, unharmed.

"Are you finished yet? That can't be your best shot." he said and Ivory started playing the tune to the song 'Hit me with Your Best Shot'. Ichigo took the bait and charged at the child, and the blonde-haired swordsman would've been stabbed in the heart had Jake not stretched out and pulled him back.

Link was surprised that the boy was able to attack. "Wait! How can he cast shadows if-"

"Hmhmhm, looking for someone?" and, right where Pit was standing, was none other than Crisis who had the angel wrapped up in his tendrils.

"OH NOOOOO!" Frog screamed and hid behind Luigi.

"C-C-C-C" Ichigo was at a loss for words as he was both freaked out and very pissed off.

"Let him go!" Link ordered and tossed his gale boomerang, but Crisis just smacked it away like it was nothing.

"He is useless to me." the Dark Earthling said and threw the angel at the swordsman.

_He didn't absorb him, that isn't like him at all. Crisis, just what are you planning? _Locke pondered.

"Cr...Cr...CRISIIIIIIIIIS!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide and filled with rage and bitter hatred.

"Is that ALL you have to say...?" Killdra joked, not taking this situation very seriously.

"Why did you decide to show up Crisis?" the boy asked, sounding rather smug.

"Don't be a fool Pride, they had you cornered." the Dark Earthling answered.

"Your names Pride huh? VERY fitting." Sai commented.

"CRISIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Ichigo yelled and charged at his arch-enemy head on, but Crisis simply wrapped his tendrils around the swordsmans Zanpakto and ripped it right out of his arms.

"Hmhmhm, would you like to know something Ichigo?"

"I couldn't care less on what you have to say!"

"Not even if it is about your friend Naruto?" Ichigo's demeanor lessened at the mention of the ninjas name. Crisis smirked at his sudden change in emotion. "That's right, I paid him a little visit."  
"Wh-what did you do to him?"

"Hmhmhm, I merely reminded him of the truth and the rest he did himself."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He went 6-tails again, didn't he?" Deidara guessed, not surprised in the slightest.

"That's correct." Crisis replied.

"N-Naruto..." was all Ichigo could say about his friend losing control of his emotions again.

"And there is one other thing I told him."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Crisis smirked, and before anyone could react, he had Ichigo wrapped up in his tendrils. Pride then set a barrier of shadows between them and the other heroes. "I wanted you to join me." Crisis said threateningly and sunk into the ground, taking the swordsman with him.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Frog stammered over and over again.

"What? What's gonna happen to him?" Abe asked.

"Crisis is gonna turn him evil." Zach answered.

"I wouldn't worry about Crisis at the moment." Pride said, shadows flowing all around him.

"This is gonna suck." Miroku muttered.

OOO

"Hey guys, look! There's a thingy on top of that mountain thingy!" Nario said, he and the others still flying through the sky on their dragons.

"Well what is it?" Jane asked, unable to tell from where she was sitting.

"I'll tell ya what it is." Julia said "Its some kind of weird monster with black tentacles and it has a sword along with some blonde asshole wrapped up!"

_It can't be!_ Britney exclaimed mentally.

"Oh great, its that Crisis freak again..." Jane mumbled.

"So lets swoop down there and take him out then." Temari said and Britney's and Julia's dragons, along with Slifer, descended toward the large mountaintop, which was covered in dark-grey snow.

"Just as I expected." Crisis said to himself as the dragons got closer, and as they did, Naruto saw Ichigo in the Dark Earthlings clutches. The ninja jumped down to the mountain, not even bothering to wait for the dragons to get close enough. Ichigo tired to yell something to his friend, but Crisis had a tendril around his mouth. Naruto was already in his three-tailed form when he landed and his enraged and demonic stare would have sent chills up most peoples spines.

"Uhh, I think we should stay back!" Jane advised, the dragons still at a safe distance.

"LET HIM GO CRISIS!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmhmhm, I'm afraid I can't do that." Naruto dug his chakra coated claws into the ground and got into a pouncing position. "You would kill your best friend just for a shot at me? Looks like some of my teachings have stuck with you." Crisis taunted.

"I SAID LET HIM GOOOOOOO!" Naruto stretched out two chakra claws and Crisis held Ichigo out like a human shield, knowing Naruto would cease to attack, but his claws stretched around and almost got Crisis by the neck, but the Dark Earthling sunk into the ground.

"COWARD!"

"What you call 'cowardice'" Crisis rose out of the ground once again, "I call 'survival'. Now my former apprentice, would you like to know why I have your best friend in my grasp?"

"NO! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO RESCUE HIM!" Naruto extended his claws and melded them together to create one giant claw. Crisis threw Ichigo aside like garbage and was ready to take the attack at full force like he usually does. Naruto picked the Dark Earthling up and, instead of slamming him into the ground, chucked Crisis right off of the side of the mountain.

"Ichigo!" Naruto exclaimed and ran over to his friend, no longer using his demons power.

"Naruto, stay back!" the swordsman shouted, but the ninja didn't listen.

"Come on Ichigo, lets get on a dragon, hurry!" Naruto said, picking up his weakened friend.

"I got ya signal ya happy couple." Julia said and her dragon swooped down, grabbing the duo. For some reason however, the dragon couldn't take off, it was held down by something.

"GYAAAAH! Its that freak again! LET GO!" Julia screamed. Crisis had tendrils wrapped all around the dragons tail along with one around Ichigo and one around Naruto.

"I believe you are taking something that doesn't belong to you." the Dark Earthling said in a sinister voice.

"If you all wanna live, GET OFF!" Julia ordered and the passengers on her dragon hopped on Slifer, who was nearby.

"Now for you." Crisis said and wrapped another tendril around Julia's body, going around her like a boa until he had a tight grip on her neck. Julia, who was normally bombastic and fearless, was terrified that the grey and white being was going to kill her in some horrific way and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"CRISIIIIIIIIIIIS! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Naruto screeched and became encased in a black sphere that exploded with such force that it knocked Julia's dragon back and freed it from Crisis' grasp.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" the girl yelled as her dragon started flying away from the scene.

"NO! I have to stop Naruto!" Ichigo yelled, clambering on top of her summon.

"Besides, you can't just LEAVE the rest of us man." Jordan added.

"Well I aint going near those things!" Julia snapped back. There on the mountain top was Crisis and Naruto, but not in his six tailed form as expected, but eight tailed. It would be wrong to even say it was Naruto, because what was standing there looked like an eight-tailed skinless version of the Nine-tailed Fox, complete with exposed bones and organs.

"Sweet shooting stars, what in SPACE is that?" Ristar exclaimed.

"Woah, that kid was really an alien in disguise, who knew?" Mark said.

"Its not an alien...its...its..." Ichigo tried to spit it out, but it was too unbearable, he couldn't believe Naruto would get so angry as to nearly unleash his demon fully.

"So do we fight them or run away? Honestly, I'm cool with either one." Jane said.

"Never run from a fight." Bryce replied.

"Well how the hell do you expect us to even hurt them?" Renji exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we cant let those two just be." Sam said, studying Naruto's horrifying form.

"Then Slifer, would you do us all a favor and wipe them both out?" Temari said and the dragon shot two blasts of energy from both of his mouths, one at each of the monsters. The demon jerked its head in the direction of the deity and waved its tails rapidly, creating a barrier of chakra around himself and Crisis which blocked the projectiles.

"Looks like Naruto doesn't want us interfering." Samus observed.

"Don't call that...that THING Naruto!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the bounty hunter.

"Damn Ichigo, chill out." Renji said.

"Yeah, we will defiantly save your boyfriend dude." Mark added.

"I'm not in the mood for JOKES!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Jokes? I seriously thought you two were gay with each other. I mean, the way Naruto talked about you was totally-" Mark stopped when a ghastly shriek filled the air.

"Oh I hope its not another monster, we already have two of them." Jordan said.

"I don't think so Jordan, because they are dragons with people riding on them." Sonic replied as Toothless, Stardust Dragon, a mechanical 3-headed serpentine dragon with flat wings, and a long crude-looking yellow serpentine dragon with lots of tiny wings came into view.

"Cool, more dragons!" Nario said. On the dragons were Zane, Pastel, Sam I Am, Squall, Tayuya, Towelie, WALL-E, Mewtwo, Konan, Peach, a grey alien in a white jumpsuit, Crypto, a raven haired boy with long bangs and die earrings, Duke, an aquatic creature with a large foot and an orange sonar embedded in its head, Munch, and a blonde spiky haired boy wearing a blue armor with Daxter on his shoulder, Jak. Zane and Towelie were on Toothless, Crypto, Mewtwo, and WALL-E were on Cyber End Dragon, the mechanical dragon, Duke, Konan, and Squall were on Stardust Dragon, and Pastel, Tayuya, Sam I Am, Peach, Munch, Jak, and Daxter were on the yellow dragon.

"Uhh, I wouldn't exactly say that man!" Duke exclaimed uneasily.

"What do you mean?" 9 asked.

"Long story short, we killed this demon, it came back even stronger, we couldn't do enough damage, it killed someone in our group, and we came across some others while running away with our freaking tails between our legs!" Squall explained.

"Iiiiiiiiiis thaaaaaaaat iiiiiiiiiiit?" Glowmoss said, pointing a stretched out finger at a buffed version of Scorch with dark blue skin and dark green wings.

"That's the piece of shit alright." stated Tayuya.

"And it looks like you humans have your own problems already." Crypto pointed out, looking at Crisis and 8-tailed Naruto.

Konan was in awe at the sight of the demonic canine. "Wait...is that...it cant be..."

"It is, that's Naruto...well it used to be." Ichigo confirmed solemnly.

"Why would you do this Naruto?" Konan said to herself with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that's JUST what we need! ANOTHER monster!" Julia yelled ironically.

"Things just go from bad to worse." Sam mumbled.

"So just what are you all going to do about it?" Mewtwo said.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something and we have to do it fast." Temari replied, a bit worried about Scorch.

"Listen, Konan and I will deal with that 8-tailed demon and Crisis, the rest of you can take care of that devil thing." Ichigo said.

"But we'll need to borrow someones dragon." Konan added, sweatdropping in embarrassment.

"Fine." Zane said and flew Toothless between Stardust Dragon and Julia's. He grabbed Towelie and got on the girls dragon while Ichigo and Konan hopped on the Night Fury.

"And just how do you reckless retards plan on getting past that barrier?" Julia exclaimed with a glare.

"We'll find a way." Ichigo answered confidently and Toothless flew off toward the two monsters.

Sonic was rather confident as well. "Heh, this should be a piece of cake then. That beast wont stand a chance against all of us if we use the real superpower of-"

Jak cut the hedgehog off, reminding him of what Squall said earlier. "Fraid it wont be that easy, not even the combined force of MY group was enough to do anything to it."

"Well we weren't really using teamwork though." Peach pointed out.

"Oh yeah, we all just kinda attacked like an angry mob didn't we?" Daxter said.

"Then it looks like we have a plan of action." 9 said.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but that doesn't guarantee we will win!" Duke exclaimed.

"Not with an attitude like that man." Jordan told the raven haired boy.

"Ya know, its a little weird for a dragon to sound like some kind of hippie."

"TOTALLY agree with you on that one, but he's really a human with a freaky dragon transformation." Jane explained.

"Ah, I got it."

"Well lets get 'em." Munch said.

"It would be easier if we all had our own dragons." Nario pointed out.

"No problem." Pastel said and drew a small green dragon for each non-dragon hero to ride on, except for Crypto, Mewtwo, and Ristar, who could all fly using a jetpack, levitation, and shooting star power respectively, Temari, Britney, and Julia, who stayed on their own dragons, Daxter, who stayed on Jak's shoulder, and Zane, who stood on the middle head of the robotic dragon, Cyber End Dragon.

"Here we go!" Sonic exclaimed and all of the dragons got in position to attack.

"Take this you winged cretin!" Crypto pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at Scorch, the huge targeting laser positioned right at his head and after a few beeps, gigantic meteors started falling from the sky around the demon. Scorch wrapped his wings around himself for protection, leaving burn marks here and there on his wings, but otherwise doing no damage to him.

"Then try out MY meteors!" Jordan sent down many more meteors than the alien, but while they were smaller, they were way faster. Scorch just tucked himself down, spread out his wings, and dashed right at the molten dragon.

"I don't think so! Rocket!" Sonic turned into an orange rocket and blasted off at Scorch, but the demon just smacked him in the other direction with his tail as he kept on flying forward.

"Bring it on man! I'm thrice your size!" Jordan outstretched his arms and flew at Scorch, but he had no idea that the demons wings were like knives and Scorch slashed him right in the middle, nearly splitting the dragon in two. As lava poured out of the massive wound, Pastel drew a blue bird with huge lips that healed Jordan fully after fluttering over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You lucky duck!" Nario exclaimed.

"Hey, if getting kissed by a bird is what it takes to save me from dieing, then I'll take it."

"I know! Its a win-win!"

"Um, I don't think he is being sarcastic about it man." Duke told the volcanic dragon.

"Oh that orange fella is quite the riot eh?" Daxter said as he and Jak's dragon flew by.

"I dunno about that, he seems like more of a fool." Jak replied as he pulled out a chrome shotgun-like weapon and started firing at Scorch.

"Uh Jak, I don't think that's gonna do anything!"

"I know that." Jak replied as Scorch started flying toward the duo.

"Oh god here he comes!" Daxter yelled and hid his face in his friends hair.

"That's just what I want Dax." Jak said as a purple orb built up in his gun.

"I hope this works!" Daxter said, peeking out of Jak's hair.

"Oh it will." Jak fired and the orb exploded and electrocuted the demon upon contact.

"It DID work!"

"Told ya."

"Taste acid, bitch!" Julia shouted and her dragon spewed acid at Scorch, who was still dazed from Jak's Peacemaker blast.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Squall jumped from his dragon onto Scorch and slashed him right across the eyes. The demon roared in pain and rapidly barrel-rolled, flinging the swordsman off himself, but Squall was caught by his dragon and held out his had, a yellow sparkle appeared, and Scorch was zapped by a huge bolt of lighting that sent a huge pillar of electricity up from the ground to the sky.

"We might be able to take this bitch out again after all." Tayuya said and played Saria's Song on her flute, summoning a serpentine ghost covered in mouths that began floating toward Scorch. Britney's golden dragon circled the demon as the ghost entered its body, paralyzing it. The girl pulled out her spiked ball and chain, swung it over her head, and flung it forward, the spikes spraying liquid nitrogen from their tips. Scorch roared in fury as parts of his body froze up and he started falling toward the earth below.

"This is it!" Jane exclaimed and wiggled her fingers, sending brown-orange damageless pillars of energy down from the sky through Scorch.

"What good will that do?" 9 wondered.

"Oooooh, that looks like its doing good." Towelie pointed out when the pillars of energy solidified into grey metal poles, pinning the monster to the ground.

"Heh, that gives me an idea." Sam said, turned into Voltic, and jumped onto the side of a pillar, sticking to it using an electrical charge. The I-Hero then grabbed the pole, sending a current of electricity down it that spread all throughout the other poles, shocking Scorch with a brutal dose of volts.

"Well he should defiantly be dead after that." Mark said and the group landed, all of the dragons drawn by Pastel fading away, Britney, Julia, and Zane desummoning theirs, and Jordan transforming back to normal.

"Do not let your guards down, he could still be alive." Bryce ordered. There was a long silence and Scorch suddenly started making choking and gagging sounds, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

"Is he going to spit out another egg?" Sam I Am wondered.

"Wouldn't that make him a she then? Unless he is part seahorse or something..." Nario stated.

"No, Scorch has this weird ability to spit out eggs which hatch into more things we have to kill." Squall explained.

"Then I'll REALLY give him something to choke on!" Renji boasted, making Nario giggle. The swordsman released his Bankai, which was transforming his sword into a skeletal snake-like creature with a red mane. He grabbed on to the tail end of the weapon, which was still the hilt of his sword, and manipulated it to strike forward and go right into the demons throat.

"Words cant describe how wrong that is." Temari said uneasily, but Jane wasn't quite as disgusted.

"Yeah, its like that demon is getting deep thr-" but she was stopped by Samus covering her mouth.

"The only way this could get any more disturbing is if-" Duke stopped short because what he was going to say just happened, Scorch exploded, sending blood and innards all over.

"That's just gross man." Jordan stated, wiping a chunk of the demons guts off of his shoulder.

"Now its a black egg?" Sam I Am said incredulously, in Scorches place was a gigantic black egg and it hatched into said demon, perfectly healed.

"Son of a bitch!" Tayuya yelled.

"What does it take for this guy to just STAY DEAD?" Squall exclaimed as well. Things got worse when Scorch spat out 3 black eggs that exploded into a trio of familiar dragons; Blue Eyes White Dragon, Volvagia, and Rayquaza.

OOO

The whole thing with Steven and the demon More, in a nutshell, he believes a split persona takes over when he gets ticked off which totally reminded me of Naruto and the kyuubi, so I took that idea and ran with it. Hope he didn't seem like too much of a Mary Sue. Zach secretly being a water deity is from, you aint gonna believe this, A DREAM!


	11. Castle Clashers

Chapter 11

Castle Clashers

Toothless circled the barrier of chakra that the Kyuubi had created, firing plasma blasts at it in order to create an opening, but it was no use.

"Oh great, we can't bust in..." Konan grumbled.

"We can't give up, we have to save Naruto!" Ichigo protested.

"But there is no way in!"

_I can help you._

Ichigo looked up at the sky, "Huh?"

_I can transport you into that boys subconscious, but I don't have enough power yet, so I can only send one of you._

"Ichigo" Konan put a hand on the swordsmans shoulder, "Go save him! If anyone can snap him out of it, its you." she said with a smile and Ichigo nodded.

_Okay, good luck Ichigo._

In a brilliant flash of golden light, Ichigo was gone.

OOO

The spiky haired boy was in what resembled an abandoned factory room with a gigantic jail cell in front of him. He slowly walked up to it, but fell backward in shock when the Kyuubi slammed on the bars violently with his claws.

"What are you doing here trespasser, and just how did you get in here in the first place?" the demon bellowed.

"Where is Naruto?" was all the swordsman said.

"Hmhmhm, he is merged within me, I have control now!"

"Well give him up!"

"Hahaha, you think you can tell ME what to do? You're quite cocky, little boy. I'm afraid there is not a thing you can do to stop me!"

"Listen you bastard, I don't know why the hell you suddenly decided to take full control of-" Ichigo was interrupted by an evil laugh from the fox.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Naruto GAVE me control!"

"Bullshit!"

"Hmhm, its the truth. Don't think so highly of yourself, I have no reason to lie to you, I could even KILL you if I wanted!"

"Well then you must've talked him into it!"

"Wrong again little boy, he willingly climbed inside my prison and told me to destroy Crisis at any costs and to not let ANYONE stand in his way!"

"That cant be! Naruto would-"

"You must not know him as well as you think." the demon chuckled a little, "Whenever Crisis is even MENTIONED, I can feel the rage and anger within him. All it takes to really send him over the edge is Crisis himself saying anything about you."

"Me...?"

"Indeed, you seem to be the one who Naruto's morale is tied to. Combine that with his hatred for his arch-enemy and you have a ticking time bomb of turmoil. Now leave Naruto's subconscious at once, or I'll make you wish you never came here in the first place!"

"I'm not leaving without Naruto!"

"Very well, if it will get you to scram, I shall let you speak to him." the Kyuubi begrudgingly obliged and Naruto slowly rose out of his head, he then picked Naruto up with a tail and set him on the ground. From outside, Naruto reverted to his 6-tailed form.

"Naruto!"

"What the...? Ichigo? How did you get in here?" Naruto was weak from the constant pain he had suffered while fused with his demon.

"That doesn't matter, you have to get back in control!"

"I can't do that, Crisis needs to pay for everything he has done."

"Listen up Naruto! You are being an idiot for doing this!" Naruto was a bit surprised at his friends change in demeanor. "Always letting your anger overpower you when Crisis is even brought up, its ridiculous! Keep this up and it could kill you! You and I, along with the others, that includes Konan who is out there waiting for you to return to normal, will take him down together as a team! You don't have to do this alone or have to prove anything to anyone!"

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt by that monster ever again!"

"Get over yourself Naruto! People are gonna get hurt if they just charge headfirst into battle with only their anger carrying them! As a team, we stand a helluva better chance against him!"

"I...y-you...you're right Ichigo." Naruto said and stepped out of the cell, outside he reverted to his 4-tailed form.

_Congratulations, Ichigo_

In a brilliant flash of light, the swordsman was transported out of his friends subconscious and stood by his side, the ninja no longer using any of the demons power.

"He did it!" Konan happily exclaimed as Toothless landed right behind Ichigo and Naruto.

"Konan!" Naruto exclaimed and the blue-haired ninja embraced him.

"Hm, you snapped him out of it Ichigo. While it makes things a lot easier, it would have been interesting to take on the monster himself." Crisis said.

"Oh you'll wish you did, Crisis!" Ichigo exclaimed and held his sword out in front of him.

"It wouldn't be because that there's four of you, would it? Because you must've forgot I dealt with over 20 of you beings."

"Well YOU must've forgot that I managed to hold you off!"

"But that was in your evil form, wasn't it Ichigo?" the swordsman gritted his teeth, Crisis was correct.

"That doesn't matter now, Crisis!" Naruto growled and created many Shadow Clones behind his group.

"Ah, now that you mention it, I have never fought you in your simplest form, my former henchmen." the Dark Earthling taunted.

"Your words no longer bother me, Crisis!"

"We will see if that confident attitude still holds water after I deal with your friends here."

"Can it, you freak!" Konan exclaimed and tossed some kunai made of paper at the humanoid, but they did just about as much damage as you would expect from something made of paper.

"Is...is that all you can do?" Ichigo asked, staring at the ninja with a bored expression.

"Well...um...YES! I have power over paper, okay? It may be lame, but it does have its uses!" Konan stammered.

"Like what?"

"Like...JUST LISTEN! Pain and I did a lot of training after that whole thing with Crisis and Discord and we got some kickass combo moves!" Konan exclaimed with a popped vein. (by 'training', she means 'a dream I had')

"Well your husband isn't HERE, now is he?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto?" Ichigo exclaimed, both at his sudden change in attitude and the fact that he was now monochrome.

"Why is a talon sticking out of your back?" Konan pointed to a large yellow eagle claw on the ninjas upper back, touching his shoulder.

"I dunno Konan, why don't you give it a papercut?" Naruto yelled.

"That wont be necessary." a voice said and a creature seemed to fly right out of the blonde-hared ninjas back. He was a kind of serpentine dragon with the head and right horn of a goat, the tail of a sea serpent, the right leg of a dragon, the left leg of a horse, the right arm of a lion, the left arm of an eagle, the left wing of a bat, the right wing of a pegasus, and the left horn of a deer.

"What the HELL?" Ichigo exclaimed, having never seen such a mash up of creatures before.

"What's the matter, Ichigo Kurosaki? Surely such a brave soul as yourself, wouldn't be scared of the mere spirit of chaos!" the being taunted.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Konan asked with a glare.

"Hahaha! I just gave him a little mind screw, but he shouldn't be TOO different! What do you people call him, a blonde bitch or something like that?"

"Leave immediately, Discord." Crisis ordered.

Ichigo looked at Crisis in complete shock. "Discord? Does that mean the Darkness took your true form and-"

"Oh no, no, no, Ichigo. Crisis' true form merely shares the same name as me, Discord is a GOOD word for a villain after all! Its not like he can transform anyway, he needs the 3 Cores in order to do that now. You see, when that girl defeated him, his power was sealed away by a force that not even the Darkness can break!" Discord explained.

"And that would be that girl, his sister, wouldn't it? Britney's form contained some of her power, correct?" Konan concluded.

"Bingo!" Discord said, teleporting next to the female ninja and putting a talon atop her head.

"Get your freaking hands off me." Konan grumbled.

"Discord, leave immediately." Crisis repeated.

"Oh Crisis, Crisis, Crisis." Discord said, teleporting above the Dark Earthling and flicking him with his tail. "That was from my TAIL-FIN." he said and made a creepy face that rapidly flash colors.

"What made you think you could intrude?"

"Intrude? Crisis, you don't OWN these guys, they aren't your property." Discord said and quickly stamped 'Property of Nobody' on Ichigo's, Konan's, Toothless', and Naruto's foreheads with a stamper, the imprints quickly faded. "I understand you have quite a history with Naruto and Ichigo, but they are fair game for anyone here. Pride? Fair game." Discord created a small figure of the creepy child. "Psyca? Fair game." he created a small figure of the demon. "Babbling Fish? Fair game." he created a small figure of the shark, then smashed all 3 figures together into nothingness.

"Babbling Fish is here?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Scared of a little shark, you pussy?" Naruto taunted.

"He sure is, Ichigo, I could bring you right to him if you'd like." Discord teased.

"I have plans for that one, Discord." Crisis said.

"What? Are you going to corrupt him?" he asked, turning his head 180 degrees to face him.

"I can't take much more of this freak!" Konan grumbled and looked at Toothless who nodded. The dragon reared up on its back legs and blasted Discord with a ball of plasma.

"That was not bad dragon, not bad at all." the chimera said, slow clapping. "Mind trying that again?" he said, holding up a target.

"Don't do it, its clearly a trick!" Konan warned, but Toothless didn't listen, but instead of firing plasma, he fired bubbles. Konan and Ichigo just stared at the dragon in disbelief, Konan bugeyed and Ichigo sweatdropping.

"Are you fucking joking?" Naruto sneered, crossing his arms.

"Nice change, don't you think?" Discord said.

"You are one fucked up creature!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at Discord. "I would rather take on Crisis than a freak like you!"

"What a hurtful thing to say!" Discord taunted with a sad face. "If that is how you really feel, then I'll let you have your wish. As a bonus, I'll have your dragon breathe plasma again. So long everyone!" and with a snap of his finger, Discord teleported away.

"Man that guy was weird." Konan said with a sigh.

"Get over it." Naruto ordered.

"Discord was correct, this is the Naruto I am most familiar with. This is how my pupil acted." Crisis observed, also trying to egg Ichigo on.

"If this is one of your attempts to get into my head, its not gonna work, Crisis!" Ichigo said with confidence and sent a horizontal slash of energy at the Dark Earthling. Crisis didn't move a muscle as the blade slashed him clean in half, but he just regenerated.

"It must be, as you have forgotten I can not be killed by such a simple assault."

"Then how about an assault like THIS?" Konan said with a sly look on her face, and Crisis was bombarded with plasma by Toothless from up above. This reduced Crisis to large dark particles, but he still recovered.

"Now I can see why this guy was such a pain in the ass." the ninja grumbled.

"Quit your complaining! You guys just suck!" yelled Naruto, Crisis smirked at this, seeing his pawn was turning against his friends once again.

Konan gritted her teeth and yelled right back at the ninja with angry bugeyes. "That wasn't complaining you-!" she stopped, remembering this was _Naruto_ she was addressing and that Discord had changed him.

"Damn it. We NEED Naruto for this!" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Yeah, because you all are WEAKLINGS!" he shrieked.

This is when Konan noticed something else different about him. _"That's odd...Naruto would have at least used SOME of his demons chakra by now..." _she pondered this for a moment and figured that Discord must've inadvertently altered the Kyuubi's personality when he changed Naruto's.

Ichigo had thought of something as well; trying to use Naruto's newfound character to their advantage. "Alright Naruto, if we are so weak, why don't you a go at Crisis?" the substitute Soul Reaper said with a smirk.

Naruto built up a Rasengan. "That's the smartest thing to come out of your mouth, you clingy obsessed loser!" Ichigo grimaced, blue lines ran down his forehead and he sweatdropped, its been a long time since he heard THAT one. Naruto charged fiercely at Crisis and slammed the orb of chakra right into his chest, sending him spiraling backwards. Crisis sunk into the ground and rose out behind Naruto, but the ninja swung his arm backward, holding a kunai. The Dark Earthling caught the appendage with a tendril and broke it. Ichigo used this time to strike, and he swiftly swung his sword horizontally at Crisis' neck, figuring he would not be able to react since he was dealing with Naruto, but he was wrong. Crisis grabbed Ichigo by the feet with tendrils and threw him up and over the back of him, the swordsman landed hard on his back.

"Do not insult me, Ichigo, you can not sneak up on me." Project Nai wrapped his tendrils around the duos bodies, intending to drag them down with him, but was ambushed by Toothless, who pounced on him from behind. The Night Fury then blew a stream of plasma right from Crisis' head all throughout his body, burning him to nothingness. Toothless then grabbed Konan with his tail, threw the ninja on his back, fluttered a little, and swooped down at Naruto and Ichigo, grabbing them with his claws, then took off quickly. Konan looked back at the summit as the dragon ascended and saw no trace of Crisis, but she knew for sure he was still alive.

"I don't get it..." Ichigo said to himself.

"What DO you get?" Naruto sneered. Ichigo gave his friend a mere glance, angry that some freak show like Discord was capable of messing with his best friends mind so effortlessly.

"What's the problem, Ichigo?" Konan asked.

"Aside from that maniac Discord, I don't get CRISIS!"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Every time I've come across him, he's just not as...malicious. When he first shown his face, he could've easily absorbed Pit, but he didn't. Well, I didn't think much of it, but now he let Naruto and I get away? There is no way in hell he would let that happen! There just HAS to be something going on here!"

Naruto scoffed, "Hey you useless reptile, why don't you let me off here so I can stop listening to this guys monologues!"

"There's got to be a way to change you back, Naruto!"

_There is a way to break Discords spell. He will snap back to normal if you can jog a powerful memory deep inside of him._

"A powerful memory...?" Ichigo repeated.

"Did she stutter or something?" Naruto snapped at him.

"_What kind of memory could bring him back, though?_" Konan tried to think of something that Naruto would be very sensitive about, but the best she could come up with was Crisis or Ichigo, and they didn't work before. Toothless growled, catching Konan's and Ichigo's attention, because below them was a large castle and a fierce battle was taking place at the top.

OOO

"Oh man, this is gonna SUCK!" Marth groaned.

"Well there's not much we can do to avoid it, so suck it up and fight your hardest." Uryu said and began shooting arrows at their corrupted teammates. Ritsuka put up a large black barrier in front of himself and the others, blocking Uryu's attacks. Edward charged at the barrier, figuring he could shatter it with his strength, but, of course, he was knocked right back with a large black sphere from Lucario.

"You don't charge in like that, dumbass." Jenna sneered.

"Its not gonna be easy to get through that barrier you guys, could take awhile." Bender said, smoking a cigar.

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey, bite my-" Bender's head was suddenly knocked off by a missile from Vroom-Vroom. "Damn it!"

"Okay lady, lets do this!" Victini exclaimed, the crest on his head blazing with fire.

"Um, yeah..." Serena wasn't so confident, nor was she enthusiastic. Enigma ran through the barrier and knocked Serena to the ground with a sweep kick. "Okay, this guy is going down." the Vexians demeanor quickly changed and her arms glow black.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Victini flashed a victory sign at Serena. Enigma was suddenly picked up with sand and repeatedly smashed into the ground as more and more sand crept up and covered him. Serena glanced over at Gaara, who was nearby, a bit irritated that he stole her target.

The ninja didn't seem to notice or care. "Sand Bur-" Enigma burst out of the sand, having turned into Shukaku Gaara when he was under the control of the Darkness.

"Oh great, HIM again..." Serena rolled her eyes. not too thrilled about having to face Gaara again.

Toph was sending black boulder after boulder at the heroes, but DK shattered each and every one with ease. Shadow simply teleported to the other side of the barrier and snapped his fingers, knocking Samantha into the barrier with a small explosion of purple and blue chaos energy. Jenifer held out her arms, her hand turning into a black dragons head, and fired a black beam from it, but Shadow teleported to the other side of the barrier, causing the attack to slam into Celebi, knocking the Pokemon to the ground. Then, Jenna's summon burst out of the ground on the other side of the barrier and breathed out a stream of lava. Ritsuka disabled the barrier, so the lava would rush toward the other heroes, while Samantha got herself, and the other evil heroes, out of the way using black UFOs.

"Oh heck no!" Manaphy exclaimed, and sprayed a constant stream of Hydro Pump water, which managed to dissipate the lava due to the Tail Glow boosts he used. Ratchet pulled out a gun with a spinning buzzsaw sticking out of the barrel, and hundreds of little buzzsaws flew at the Darkness' pawns at every angle.

"That's gotta smart." Billy said. Ayamne nodded, turned into her powered-up form, and sent many huge shurikens at their enemies in addition. Celebi did something unexpected, he went back in time to the point before Jenna's summon ambushed them. The nature of the dimension prevented time travel, and not even the Darkness could fully bypass that rule, this allowed his sister to bend the rule as well, turning Celebi good.

He looked around in confusion, wondering what he was doing with a bunch of evil good guys. "Uh-oh!" before he was about to be crushed between Jacobs huge hands, Shadow teleported him to the other side.

"One down...twelve to go..." Edward grumbled, running up to Enigma and kicking him under the chin.

"Get away, prettyboy, Victini and I know just how to beat him." Serena said.

"Um, you didn't do anything." Victini pointed out.

"I told you about his power-negating...power."

"Yeah, that's true, but you didn't do any of the fighting."

"I did, I just didn't win."

"I know you didn't, but I did."

"Don't get cocky, I can kill you ya know."

"No you can't, I'm too strong and cute for you to kill."

"I don't know about that."

"What? You think I'm weak? I'm the spirit of victory!"

"No, I don't think you're cute enough to not kill. Seriously, are those wings on your rear?"

"Well, they _are_ wings, but they aren't on my rear. They are on my legs! They are just really teeny, like me!"

"Okay, then you must have thunder thighs."

"Can someone as small as me even HAVE th-" Gaara smacked the duo away with a Shukaku arm, sick and tired of listening to them. He sent out a bunch more from his gourd, wrapping Enigma up in a ball of claws as the copy tried smashing away at them with his tail, but it was no good. Spines stuck out of the ball as he fired them in a failed attempt to break out.

Victini pointed at the sand prison. "It looks like a Ferroseed!"

Serena had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what kind of seeds have spikes...I'd say it looks like-"

"SHUT UP! I don't BLAME Gaara for trying to kill you! And I'm not just talking about the redheaded one here." Edward yelled with a popped vein.

"Hn." Gaara had tuned them out, focusing on the enemy inside. "Perish!" he crushed Enigma to bits with the much more deadly coffin, killing him for sure.

"Ohhh, what happened last night?" Enigma asked, pretending to be dazed.

"Just transform into someone." Serena told him.

Meanwhile, Kyle and DK were duking it out against Lucario, who had ran at them for a hand-to-hand combat battle.

"He's more durable than before." Kyle said, seeing Lucario take a punch from DK to the face, and getting up as if nothing happened.

"Monkey, cover me." the Vexian said, DK frowned at him, he was a gorilla, which was totally different. Kyle started charging up his Charge Shot attack, while DK kicked Lucario into Ritsuka's barrier with both feet, and then grabbed him by the neck. Lucario rapidly kicked the ape in the face, but DK held on, he had stamina just as high.

"Throw him this way." Kyle ordered, having built up a black sparking comet of energy in his palms. DK did so, and Kyle blasted Lucario with a full Charge Shot, knocking him right off the castle as well. However, Diddy Kong flew out and caught Lucario, throwing him back toward the duo and challenging them as well.

"Time to turn things up." Kyle said, and turned into his second form. "I assume that other monkey is your friend?" DK nodded in confirmation. "Well you need to take on my friend while I take on yours. You may be big, but I got a summon just his size." DK paused for a moment at this, then pounded his chest in readiness. The ape charged at Lucario, jumped in the air, and smashed the Steel/Fighting-type with a barrel. He wasn't going to give the Pokemon any leeway, and grabbed him by the feet, spun around and around, and let go. This sent Lucario flying off the edge of the castle. Diddy would have gone after him, but he was too busy with Kyle's Metal Beast Summon. Samantha sent some black UFOs after Lucario, but DK destroyed them with coconuts that were fired from a wooden bazooka-like weapon that he pulled out. The tie-wearing primate peeked over the edge of the castle, and was shocked to see Lucario running straight up it. The humanoid jackal delivered a swift uppercut to DK's jaw, then knocked him backward with a Shadow Ball. Kyle's Metal Beast had a tight grip on Diddy, Kyle mimicking the motion of a chokehold to keep the monkey immobilized. Diddy managed to pull out a Peanut Popgun and fire at the Vexian, but Kyle swung out his tail in front of him, which his summon imitated, breaking the peanut with its strength. Diddy decided to pull out a banana peel and toss it at Kyle, the raven-haired boy saw no threat in the oversized trash, but he fell on his face as soon as the peel landed on him. This proved to be more useful than he thought, because his summon copied his every move, it fell forward too, right off the edge of the castle, with Diddy still in its grip. It crashed into the ground, hard, killing the giant monkey due to the impact, as well as the summons large weight. Kyle quickly desummoned his ally, not wanting to kill Diddy again, and the hat-wearing simian flew up to him on his jetpack, back to his normal size and self. Diddy noticed DK was in a scuffle with Lucario, pulled out two popguns, and blasted the Pokemon with a barrage of peanuts. While this did little more than annoy the jackal, it _did _distract him, allowing DK to knock him off the castle with a wind-up punch. To be sure he wouldn't come back, at least not as his evil self, Kyle leaned over the edge, holding himself securely with his large claws, and fired a grey-white beam of energy from the orb on his chest. This pushed Lucario downward even faster, also hurting him along the way, and the aura-user was killed the instant he hit the ground. Lucario ran up the wall again, this time however, he was back to normal.

At the same time, Bender and Sasuke had managed to draw Vroom-Vroom and Jenifer out of the barrier, and Kimimaro joined the fight.

"So, are you gonna DO something this time?" Sasuke asked Bender.

"I dunno, maybe, if I feel like it. Are you gonna stop crying this time?" the robot snapped back.

"Can it, the both of you." Kimimaro said, blocking spear-covered punches from Jenifer with bones in front of his arms, and shooting finger joint bullets at Vroom-Vroom.

"Alright, I'm not about to let you one-up me, Kimimaro." Sasuke said, and withdrew his sword.

"Have you figured out a weakness to that barrier?" Edward asked L, and the detective shook his head.

"No. Not outside of directly attacking the boy who set it up."

Spyro walked up to them with an idea, "I could try flying over it."

"Hmm, that might work..." L wasn't confident that the barrier could be breached like that, but its not like he had any better ideas. "Give it a try then."

Spyro nodded and took to the skies. They were prepared for an aerial assault though, Samantha sent out black UFOs, and Isa took out a humongous rocket launcher.

"No problem." Spyro said, and spat out fast fireballs at the UFOs, while staying on his toes, so he could maneuver out of the rockets path if they were fired. The UFOs shot blue laser beams that dissipated the Superflames, but Spyro surrounded himself in a shield of electricity, striking and blowing up the UFOs with bolts of lightning. Isa fired, sending tons of large homing missiles at the dragon, but Ratchet countered with a mass rocket massacre of his own, the RYNO, blowing up each and every one of the OCs rockets, as well as any straggling UFOs. Isa and Samantha then decided to pursue the other heroes on foot.

"Thanks, Ratchet. I owe you one." Spyro said, and rapidly used Comet Dash in order to avoid any more midair scuffles, but Ritsuka extended the height of the barrier up to the dragons location, causing him to crash into it.

"So you're telling me that only guys who can teleport can get through that?" Sasori exclaimed.

"Quit complaining, I'll go in and kill that cat-boy." Shadow said, ready to use Chaos Control, but L advised against it.

"Do not try that."

Shadow turned to the raven-haired boy, he hated being told what to do, even if it was by the only one in his group that he had any respect for. "And why not?"

"Because you'll get jumped, you buffoon!" Celebi told him.

"A 'buffoon'? Really?" Manaphy sneered at the Grass-types horrible insult.

"Hey, I can Leaf Storm you into vapor!"

"Lets see you use that against THEM." Marth said, pointing at Vampire Lord and Darkrai heading toward them.

"This doesn't make sense, why is that barrier set up if everyone is just going to come right at us?" Uryu wondered.

"Perhaps it isn't them its protecting..." L hypothesized.

"Are you saying that huge door is what its REALLY for?" Edward asked.

"Its possible, but its just a theory."

"Then we just have to draw the rest of them out, and Shadow can take care of tha-" Suddenly, a banshee-like wail filled the area, shortly followed by a large ball of plasma that shattered the barrier, and set Ritsuka ablaze.

"What the fuck was that?" Jenna wondered, sounding nowhere near as surprised as one would expect from such an event.

"I don't know, but it took care of the other-" Rukia stopped, seeing a black serpentine dragon coiled up with a ring of spiked stones surrounding it. "Um, nevermind..."

The stones crumbled to dust, and the dragon, Rainbow Dark Dragon, uncoiled, revealing that Jacob and Toph were safely protected.

"Hmm..." Ritsuka looked at the evil duo, and then teleported near L and the others.

"Looks like your blocking wall is not as advanced as the other HUMANS claimed!" Zim said with an evil grin.

"But you didn't even do anything." Billy pointed out.

"SILENCE, Chickenfoot fleshling!"

"Man, this makes me glad that my brother and I went with the robot..." Rukia said with a bored expression.

"Hn." Byakuya had his attention toward the enemy, "Scatter." the blade on the elder Kuchikis sword turned into cherry blossom petals, and they went at each and every one of the evil heroes, surrounding them in a flurry of razor-sharp projectiles. However, each of them had a counter to the Kuchikis signature attack. Jenifer surrounded herself in a black crystal, Darkrai sunk into the ground, Toph surrounded herself in boulders, Isa put up a black electric barrier around himself, Vroom-Vroom endured it with his bulk, Rainbow Dark Dragon protected Jacob, Vampire Lord rapidly teleported, and Samantha sucked up the nearby petals with an invisible black hole.

"Hey, I'd recognize that move anywhere. That's Byakuya's!" Ichigo said.

"What a homosexual attack!" Naruto sneered, Ichigo and Konan learned to ignore him under this condition, as much as they hated shunning Naruto, they knew there was nothing they could do to change him back right now.

"Then it looks like this is our stop." Konan said, and Toothless threw Ichigo and Naruto up onto his back, swooped down at an angle, grabbed Isa and Toph, dropped them off the side of the castle, and blasted them with two balls of plasma. "Hardcore Toothless, hardcore!" Konan exclaimed in delight.

"Was that a shiny Charizard or something?" Celebi exclaimed, Toothless had pulled off the maneuver so swiftly, that nobody could really tell what had just happened. As Isa and Toph rose up to the roof of the castle on a large stone plateau, back to their normal selves, Toothless landed near the group after hovering above the ground for a moment.

"That's no shiny Charizard, its a black Salamence! Besides, if it was a Charizard, it would have fainted if that girl hit it with as so much as a pebble!" Manaphy said.

"Haha, Stealth Rock." Celebi added.

"This is Toothless, he's a Night Fury." Konan explained as she, Naruto, and Ichigo got off of him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, running up to him.

"Hey Rukia, nice meeting you here."

"Yeah, I-" Rukia noticed Naruto's dull appearance, "Um...why is he monochrome?" she whispered while pointing at the ninja.

"Ugh, this freak named Discord turned Naruto into a total asshole." Ichigo replied, aggravated at both the chimera and his friends new personality. The name 'Naruto' caused a few of the others to turn toward the new arriving heroes, more so than the name 'Discord'.

"WAIT! Discord is-"

"Different Discord!" Konan shouted.

"So this 'Discord' has the power to alter ones persona?" Ritsuka asked.

"That's not all, this guy can warp reality." said Ichigo, "However, that isn't the worst thing about him." Byakuya became intrigued, this enemy must be deadly if twisting reality wasn't his greatest feat.

"And what would that be?" he asked, not sounding interested due to his stoic tone of voice.

"His personality." Ritsuka, Byakuya, and Rukia visibly lost interest, making Ichigo sigh with a comical and simplistic expression on his face. "He is just such a...freak! He acts so...so...obnoxious, but he still comes off as just plain unsettling! And he changed Naruto's personality with just a touch! He-"

"Quit bitching about him!" said ninja yelled.

"Hmhmhm." Sasuke chuckled, "He doesn't seem so different to me." he said with a smirk.

"_Wait! Sasuke!_" Konan had a sudden realization, maybe HE could break Naruto out of this state!

"Say Naruto, you don't look much different since the last time I saw you. You know, when you went right off the deep end by joining Crisis!" Ichigo tightly gripped the handle of his sword, resisting the urge to cut the Uchiha to ribbons, he knew that Sasuke was their only hope for freeing Naruto.

"Hey Sucksuke, what the hell are you doing?" Kimimaro exclaimed, turning into his Curse Seal 2 form in order to dodge the black balls of energy that Jenifer was firing from her jetpack.

"I'll get her down." Isa said, and fired 7 rockets from a seven-barreled rocket launcher. Jenifer used her jetpacks high-speed to dodge them, but these homed in and destroyed it. Before she could hit the ground, Bender grabbed her and quickly choked her to death.

"And don't you meatbags complain about me not helping you!" the robot ordered, and pulled out a cigar from the compartment on his body. Gagagigo and Sasori took care of Vroom-Vroom, the lizard smashing him with a downward slam of his tail, and Sasori stabbing his scorpion tail all the way through. Vroom-Vroom had one last trick, and detonated, creating a huge hole in the castle roof and knocking Bender, Kimimaro, Gagagigo, and Sasori off the castle. Sasori shot out his scorpion tail, sticking it near the top of the castle wall, and pulled himself up with it. Kimimaro slammed into the ground with little trouble, and clambered up the wall with his reptilian limbs. Gagagigo gripped the side of the wall with his claws, slowing himself down until he came to a complete stop, he noticed that Bender wasn't trying to save himself, he was just smoking his cigar as if it didn't bother him, so the lizard caught him with a leap, landed safely on his feet, and was brought back to the top by a plateau of earth via Toph.

"Robot, why didn't you try to recover?" the Duel Monster asked.

"Why would I? I was able to get away from all of you, plus, I wanted to smoke in peace, for once." the robot answered, continuing his smoke.

Vroom-Vroom drove up to him, "I don't blame you, getting away from these losers would bee a refreshment."

"But you exploded."

"I saved him from falling to his death." Jenifer explained, hovering over the hole with her jetpack on.

"Toothless, what do you say we take to the skies?" Konan said, hopping on the dragon in order to combat Jacob and his dragon. Toothless growled in agreement, and took off at a near 90 degree angle. The Night Fury fired balls of plasma at Rainbow Dark Dragon, but the serpentine dragon seemed to gather all the dark energy around it, and fired a black beam that overpowered Toothless' attacks. The evil dragon tried to hit Toothless with its continuous attack, but Toothless was too swift for it. Konan tossed some explosive paper kunai at Jacob, who was standing atop his dragons head, but Jacob caught them with a clap of his large hands, the detonation leaving no marks on him. Toothless tried firing plasma at him, but Rainbow Dark Dragon did a large somersault, avoiding the projectiles just as easily as Toothless avoided it's, despite being a much larger target.

"You two could use some assistance." Clank said, he and Ratchet flying with what looked like rocket boots, Spyro was with them as well.

"Yeah, we need to attack that guy with the large hands." Konan explained.

"Lets do this thing then!" Spyro said with confidence. Ratchet pulled out a rather stout weapon with a pinkish-white glow around the barrel, and fired it at Konan. Konan went bugeyed for a moment, but then caught what looked like a shield of energy that had the same color as the weapon's barrel.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Its a shield, it will also heal you a bit whenever something hits it." Clank explained as Ratchet shot one upward and grabbed a hold of it.

"Sorry that I can't give you one, Spyro." he said.

"Don't worry about me." the dragon said, and fired a brown diamond-shaped rock out of his mouth right at Jacob, but he held his hands out in front of him for defense, protecting himself from the green explosion. Spyro expected this, 5 smaller projectiles flew out of the explosion, whizzed right around Jacob, and crashed into his back, causing smaller green explosions. He toppled a bit, but easily caught his balance, Jacob then turned around when he heard a thunk behind him, it was Ratchet! Jacob slapped downward at the Lombax, but it turned out to be an inflatable decoy.

"Decoy Glove at its finest." the real Ratchet said, standing behind the evil hero. Jacob swung his fists backward without looking, but just hit Ratchet's shield. Clank tossed a blue orb that burst into a blue circular area, slowing down time for everyone and everything inside of it. Then, Spyro came down upon Jacob, encased in a sphere of rock with spikes on it. Jacob was unable to react fast enough to guard, and was crushed upon impact. Meanwhile, Toothless had kept Rainbow Dark Dragon occupied by firing plasma at it, while dodging its beams of darkness at the same time. The Night Fury swooped down and grabbed Jacob as soon as Rainbow Dark Dragon faded away. He set the human on the ground, and landed with Ratchet and Spyro.

Meanwhile, Darkrai, Samantha, and Vampire Lord were in combat with the rest of the gang.

"Huuuaaaaahh!" Marth held his sword up high, smiling with confidence, and dashed at Vampire Lord, but the Duel Monster dissipated into bats, causing the swordsman to crash right into the castle wall.

"That was a foolish move." L stated, Edward nodded in agreement. Billy took out a yellow egg with green-yellow stripes on it and hatched it, revealing a yellow monkey with pink bat wings and a pink devil tail.

"Go zap those bats, Recky!" he ordered. The monkey screeched in agreement and flew up in the air, then started spinning rapidly, creating electricity under itself, and flew in a quick zigzag pattern, shocking all of the bats. The flying mammals fell to the ground and reformed into Vampire Lord, the turquoise-haired vampire lying on his back. Uryu swiftly fired an arrow right at Vampire Lord's heart, killing him, but instead of rising back to normal in a pillar of light, the vampire rose up in a coffin, still under the Darkness' influence.

Billy snapped his fingers in disappointment, "I thought we had him! Wait a minute...I know how to really kill him! We need a cross, garlic, holy water, or a wooden stake!"

"What? That's just stupid! Why would any of that shit kill a vampire?" Edward yelled.

"Because it works on REAL vampires, not gay sparkly wannabees." Jacob said to the brunette.

Edward shot a furious glare at him, "SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"That just might work." L said, ignoring his easily-angered friend.

"How about that monkey?" Marth suggested, swinging his head toward Diddy, who was fighting Darkrai along with Kyle, Sheelah, Lucario, and DK.

"That'll do!" Enigma said, running up to them. He then turned into Diddy, took out one of his popguns, and tossed it to L.

"Now we just gotta widdle it into a spike..." Billy said, knowing it would be easier said than done. Jenifer sighed and extended the knives out of her knuckles with Knife Punch, she grabbed the gun, turned away from the others so they couldn't see her slightly blushing in embarrassment, and carved the handle to a fine point. The girl quickly regained her composure and, using her jetpack, dashed at Vampire Lord and swiftly stabbed him in the chest with the improvised weapon. This time, Vampire Lord rose out in a pillar of light, a sign that he was back to normal.

Meanwhile, Darkrai was completely immune to Diddy's projectiles, and would have no doubt laughed at his futile attempt if he was his normal self.

"I think we're gonna need more than snacks to put this guy down." Sheelah pointed out, and kicked Darkrai in the back of the head with both legs. The Dark-type, without even looking, knocked the marsupial backward with a pitch-black Dark Pulse, luckily, Kyle then quickly caught her by using Light Warp.

"Lucario, this is your specialty." he said. The Pokemon knew he was referring to Fightings type advantage over Dark, and started hitting Darkrai with Aura Spheres. Darkrai held his hands in front of himself to block most of the damage, but it didn't help very much, Lucario was just too skilled. Lucario then slammed his hand into Darkrai's chest the moment he saw an opening, the Shadow Pokemon just fell to the ground, it was a direct hit. DK took out a barrel, ready to throw it at Darkrai if he was still the Darkness' minion, but it didn't matter, Darkrai just sank into the shadows.

"I know how to handle this." Ritsuka waved his hands, and knocked Darkrai right out of the ground with Rupture.

"Just like you did with Psyca!" Celebi exclaimed.

"And now...Absolute Zero." the area around Darkrai became surrounded in frost, the moisture in the air around him hardened into ice crystals, and the Dark-type collapsed, clearly dead.

"How did you know Sheer Cold?"

"It turns the temperature around my opponent to absolute zero, if it doesn't kill them due to the, as you said, sheer cold, the moisture in their lungs hardening into ice crystals will."

"How hardcore." Toph said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Rukia, Byakuya, the Cybernetic Ghost, and Zim were battling their last opponent, Samantha.

The Vexian sent out wave after wave of black UFOs, but they kept getting destroyed by Rukia's energy balls, Byakuya's cherry blossom petals, and Zim's ray gun blasts. Samantha fired a black beam of gamma ray energy, but the Cybernetic Ghost got in the way and tanked the atomotizing blast with no ill effects.

"This filthy human stands no chance against ME, not even when it tries to imitate alien ships!" Zim gloated.

"Then prove it." Rukia said, knowing not to judge a book by its cover after seeing what the Cybernetic Ghost can do.

"SILENCE!" the Irken yelled.

"Back away." Byakuya said, sensing a huge amount of pressure in front of them, Samantha had created an invisible black hole that was steadily getting bigger.

"Nobody dares tell ZIM what to do!" he yelled, "I suggest YOU back away!" Zim pulled out a purple orb with a blinking blue light on it, tossed it, and it exploded into a purple and blue black hole right where Samantha's was.

"That isn't good." the Cybernetic Ghost said. The two black holes tried to suck in one another, creating a tear in space-time that swallowed up Samantha into a dimension of pure chaos.

"What the heck?" Rukia exclaimed.

"EXCELENT!" Zim yelled, and the tear closed with a loud booming sound.

"Well its a good thing I didn't use my Rift Ripper, _three _black holes might have destroyed the universe or something." Ratchet joked.

"You shouldn't be gloating, RATCHET! It was ZIM who destroyed that filthy fleshling!"

"Um, I wasn't gloating. All I said-"

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted. Samantha finally appeared in a pillar of light, back to normal, but with an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Woo! Everyones back to normal!" Celebi cheered.

"What's bugging you?" Sheelah asked, hopping over to Samantha.

"I...I saw it." she said hypnotically.

"What?" Sasuke wondered.

"I saw...the Chosen One!" Most of the others were surprised upon hearing this.

"And why should we believe you?" Vroom-Vroom sneered.

"I awakened in a weird dimension, but it was only for a second or two, and there I saw a silhouette of a human in a crystal. The next thing I knew, I was back here."

"So the opening in dimensions must've killed you the instant it happened..." L theorized.

"So if the Chosen One is this weird dimension, why don't we just open it up again and get him or her?" Ayame suggested.

_It isn't that simple._

"Its that girl." Billy pointed out.

"Someone give Captain Obvious a fucking eyepatch!" Naruto snapped, shooting a glance at the boy.

_Oh...I see you haven't freed him from Discord's spell..._

"Nobody gives two shits about Naruto." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"What were you saying before then?" Jacob wondered, agreeing with Sasuke.

_Oh, yes, well...congratulations on finding the Chosen Ones location. I am sure that my brother is going to keep that dimension on lock and key, so to speak, but I KNOW you guys can get to it! You've made it this far, good luck! Oh, and please free Naruto, you heroes need all the help you can get, I have a feeling that my brother is going to make things rough for you all._

"You can count on us!" Victini assured, flashing the V-sign.

"So how do we go about 'fixing' this Naruto guy?" Enigma wondered.

"You can't fix what has always been broken." Sasuke muttered.

"Piss off, you egotistical prick!" Naruto snapped.

"Anyone up for just killing him?" Serena asked, looking around with her arms glowing black.

"How about I kill YOU instead?"

"Amazing comeback, did you stay up all night thinking of that? Maybe you thought of it during the day, the evening, or as soon as you got up. All I'm saying is that it was a really lame comeback."

"Yeah, it was like a 'I know you are, but what am I?' kind of thing." Victini added.

"If you want to change Naruto back, then you need to trigger a powerful memory!" Konan yelled above them.

Serena gave a half-hearted try, she hated Naruto either way. "Um...remember that time I made you go 6-tails? I think I threatened to kill your parents or something because you tried to kill Devin, I dunno."

The ninja stared her right in the face, mad beyond belief. "Piss off, Serena! You know what you're like? You're like that socially awkward, weird, unpopular girl at school who cant get a clue that nobody likes her, despite the fact that everyone else treats her like garbage! The only reason you have any friends at all is because Devin is too much of a pussy to hate anyone and doesn't have the spine to tell you how much you SUCK!"

Serena just looked at Naruto, completely at a loss for words, but the ninja just turned his back on her. The girl then looked at her arms, why weren't they glowing black? The more she thought about what Naruto had said, the more the pain in her chest intensified. Victini opened his mouth to give Naruto the roast of a lifetime, but Serena put a finger over his mouth and ran away as she felt some strange fluid building up in her eyes.

As Naruto begun to walk away, he ran right into a wall of sand that rose up from the ground.

"Naruto...that was unnecessary." The ninja turned around, then backed up against the sandy wall when he saw Gaara, who was scowling at him. "I'm not very fond of that girl either, but I wouldn't talk a comrade down like that, whether I like them or not."

Naruto didn't say a word, he was still looking at Gaara with fear in his eyes. Gaara knew exactly why he was so scared, "What's the matter Naruto, afraid to face the phantoms of your past?" And at those words, memories flowed through Naruto's mind faster than he could tell, but there was one particular memory that stood out, the one that brought him back to his old self.

OOO

_"I don't want to fight you like this, but I have no choice! I just can't believe you would want to kill me Gaara! You are no different than Sasuke now!" Naruto shouted, now in his demon form._

_"Enough chat! I will get rid of you! You are always in my way! Get ready to die Naruto!" Gaara yelled, Naruto now in his one tail form._

_"So its true then...you really mean it. You really want to kill me. I always thought we would be pals forever, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto said, crying and suddenly being enveloped in black fire._

_"GAARAAA!" he yelled in his 4 tailed form._

_"Shukaku!" Gaara said and released his demon. Naruto began charging up a black ball near his mouth and then he ate it._

_"Get ready for my most powerful beam ever you SOB!" Naruto shouted and fired a gigantic orange beam that completely enveloped Shukaku._

_"Yes!" Naruto said. The camera panned out and there was only a few grains of sand visible from where the beam hit._

OOO

"GAARA?" Naruto exclaimed, shaken up.

"_Of course! Gaara was where his life started to fall apart!_" Konan inwardly exclaimed.

"Great, the loser is back to normal, now lets see what's behind that huge door that just opened." Sasuke said, pointing toward said opened door with his thumb.

"Agreed, this blonde-haired fucker doesn't need anymore attention." scoffed Jenna.

"Shut up, you guys!" Ichigo yelled, running over to his friend. "Naruto, is that really you?"

"Y-yeah...it-its me." he answered, shaken up and still staring at Gaara.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Enigma joked, having turned into Gaara.

"Quiet." the original sand user ordered. "Naruto, how does it feel facing me?"

"I...I..." Naruto started choking up, "Its one of the hardest things I've ever had to do!" he finally blurted out.

"Those last few moments of my life told me a lot about you and how much you have changed."

OOO

_"Get ready for my most powerful beam ever you SOB!" Naruto shouted._

_"What's he doing?" Gaara wondered, watching through his subconscious. "Hmph...its just his normal beam, he's just going to try and knock Shukaku out and ramble some more." the sand ninja assured himself._

_"This beam is different, Gaara!" Shukaku subconsciously exclaimed as Naruto swallowed the black ball of chakra he built up._

_"Then that means-!" Gaara had no time to finish his thoughts as the beam tore through his demons body, killing the both of them in a near instant. At that last moment, however, he realized that this wasn't the same Naruto who fought for the sanity of all of his friends, this wasn't the Naruto who tried his hardest to see the good in everyone, no, he was a completely different Naruto. He was serious, he wasn't afraid to go all out in a fight, and worst of all, he wasn't afraid to kill._

OOO

"Why, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto could hardly face Gaara now, "Gaara...there is nothing I can say that could ever justify the reason I killed you!"

"Enough groveling, Naruto, I have no reason to pity you."

The blonde-haired ninja managed to muster up enough courage to tell Gaara just why he made that fatal mistake, "You...you just seemed so bloodthirsty! I couldn't let you go through the tournament like that, I didn't want innocent competitors to get killed! You made it clear that you were gonna kill me, so I knew our match would be one to the death. I never wanted to resort to killing you, I wanted to talk some sense into you, but you just abandoned our friendship right then and there! Having seen Sasuke go down the same path, I...I couldn't control myself!"

"_Oh Naruto..._" Konan desperately wanted to comfort him, but she knew this was something that had to be done.

"Is crybaby loser time over yet?" Sasuke sneered, showing zero signs of sympathy.

"I'm with this guy. If I'm gonna be doing nothing with you meatbags, I'd rather be doing it when you are getting your asses kicked." Bender said.

"Hn." Jenifer didn't really care either way, but she would rather be fighting than bare witness to this drama.

"Look, nobody said you assholes had to stick around!" Ichigo yelled, "Get the hell out of here if you are so damn eager!"

Vroom-Vroom aimed his turret at the swordsman, "So because we don't care about a sob-story about some whiney kid we don't even know, that makes us assholes? Amazing logic, you can go back to sucking his-"

Toothless roared loudly and ferociously, shutting everyone up. He hovered above the ground a little, then grabbed Ichigo, Konan, and Naruto in his claws and flew through the new passage before anyone had the chance to say anything else.

"Lets proceed." Uryu said, the heroes went on through, ending up in a large, circular, arena-like room.

"Yep, a dead end..." Konan grumbled.

Suddenly, a skyscraper-sized, dark-purple knight, a lot like the one Ratchet's group had encounterd in the castle, appeared in an expanding orb of light, encased in a barrier of electricity.

Enigma gulped. "Yep, our ends are gonna be dead."

"Damn, I think we're boned." sighed Vampire Lord.

"I beg your pardon?" Kimimaro said.

"In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea to go inside a chamber that our enemy told us about..." Rukia murmured.

OOO

Four months? Eh, it could have been worse, right? RIGHT? You know, I was planning on making another Christmas Special, seeing all of the specials on the telly inspired me, but I still have some more characters to put in and some first-time interactions need to be done in the story itself. Next year I will probably make one, assuming I update enough!

The part with Discord and his TAIL-FIN is a reference to a Youtube Poop called "Squidward has Problems". And no, I do not regret adding Discord to this story. It was just a really funny coincidence that he shares the name of Crisis' true form, thus, I was drawn to look him up. Wow, posting that flashback from The New ISB made me realize just how much my writing has improved since then!


	12. Black and White

Chapter 12

Black and White

At the bank of a raging river of black water.

"So...how the heck do we get across this thing, anyway?" Pain pondered, putting a hand over his mouth as he thought.

"Not my problem, I can fly over." Deoxys said, morphing into his Speed form.

"Well that's good enough for YOU, but the rest of us are still screwed!" a girl with light-purple hair wearing a red bandana around her neck, a white shirt, and a blue dress, Anjren, pointed out. (Dream character. Last one, I swear!*)

"I can float over, so I'm safe." Midna stated.

"Well why don't we jump over?" Homestar Runner suggested.

"Shut up. That's just idiotic." Tory replied, rolling her working left eye.

"Well I don't hear YOU coming up with any ideas, fag bitch!" Toadsuke, who looked like Sasuke in Peachs' outfit, exclaimed.

"Just because she doesn't have a plan, doesn't mean his is any better." Toaster pointed out.

"The chemistry between the members of this unit is quite poor." Bobert, a small humanoid robot with one huge eye and black metal pinchers, said.

"I agree with him, we need teamwork if we intend to get anywhere." Skips, a muscular yeti who skips instead of walks, added.

"Well what do you expect us to do, part the seas?" Daffy, a black anthropomorphic duck that had a lisp and wore a wizards outfit while carrying a staff, exclaimed.

"You can do that?" Brain, a small red robot on wheels that had a brain in a jar atop his head as well as a long orange pincher, said with excitement.

"No, just shut up. Although an alternate path would be great." a scraggy anthropomorphic bunny, Scamper, commented.

"I could carry you all over." a white girl robot with two blue pigtails, Jenny, suggested.

"Darlings, this dialogue seems way too forced." Vampire Lady (!), who looked a lot like a female version of Vampire Lord as well as having a standard vampire accent, said to herself. Olimar, a small spaceman with a red antenna atop his helmet, and Stitch, a blue koala-like alien creature, nodded in agreement.

"Oh I don't think any of you will be crossing this river today!" a voice said from beneath the water.

"Yes, the lot of you are blocked from passing through." another voice from the water said.

"Try us." Deoxys taunted.

"That's what I intend to do!" and out of the water leapt none other than Babbling Fish, heading straight for Deoxys' chest.

"A talking Sharpedo?" Deoxys quickly turned into his Defense form and crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking the shark from ripping out his core. Babbling Fish dashed downward at an angle, heading for the rest of the group.

"Huaaaah!" Pain threw his arms at his sides, knocking Babbling Fish onto his back with an invisible force bursting out from around the ninja.

"I see you remembered my weakness, Ichigo, but you should know that I have gotten past that!" Babbling Fish then hoisted himself up on his belly, using his side-fins as pseudo-arms.

"That was really weird." Anjren said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, what's weird is that he called me 'Ichigo'." Pain said, crossing his arms.

"Don't play games with me, Ichigo! I've killed you once and I'll gladly do it again! Just like I did to your best friend Naruto!" Babbling Fish taunted with sadistic glee.

"I'm not Ichigo, I'm Pain! And I'll be damned if you are going to lay a fin on Naruto!" Pain clapped his hands together, causing large chunks of earth to rise out from around him and head for Babbling Fish. The shark dashed out of their path, but didn't realize that they weren't projectiles, they were building up around him. He tried dashing straight up as more chunks rose up from around him and the ones from underneath him rising into the air, but he was knocked back down as small white humanoid creatures with red eyes and leaves atop their heads jumped and swarmed onto him like ants. He shook them off right before the last chunk of earth closed in, making one last mad dash, but a similar critter, only this one was chubby and purple, knocked him down to the bottom of the sphere of earth with much more force than the white ones did.

"Looks like that Sharpedo has just been caught." Deoxys mocked, looking up at the large ball of rock that was floating in the air.

"There's no way he is getting out of there, right?" Toaster asked, looking up at Pain.

"Not a chance." he assured, "The only way he's getting out is if he morphs into a gigantic monster."

"That is just pathetic. I've heard that Babbling Fish was a terrible and ruthless monster that could never be killed due to his instant healing power. In fact, it took Devin's Heartbreaker, an attack that instantly explodes someones heart, to terminate him, and now you're telling me it was as simple as tossing little plant people and trapping him in a ball of rock to beat him?" Tory rambled.

"Certainly looks that way." Scamper said.

"Wait a minute, weren't there TWO voices coming from that riv-" Anjren froze when something dashed right through her chest, killing her instantly.

"Sweet ninja Jesus, what the fuck?" Toadsuke shouted as the girl fell face-first into the ground.

Tory's eyes widened in shock, "That's his cousin! Barricading Barra-" Skips suddenly shoved her out of the way and grabbed the barracuda by the jaws as he dashed for them.

"My my, you must have supernatural reflexes in order to not only save the girl from being gored, but to also catch me right after."

"I've dealt with monsters much worse than you."

"Oh have you? Because I will tell you right now, none of you can kill, or even hurt, me."

"Explain yourself." Jenny ordered.

"Foxes." Pain said, "Its foxes. We need Naruto in order to-" Babbling Fish laughed evilly at the ninjas explanation.

"You think that old trick will work? Oh you 'good guys' always think you are the only ones to learn new things. First you think you trapped my cousin with, as Tory correctly put it, 'little plant people and a ball of rock'" as he said this, Babbling Fish burrowed out from underneath Pains trap and landed on the ground next to Skips. "The you believe that I haven't figured out how to filter out foxes!" as Barricading Barracuda said this, he managed to wriggle and dash out of Skips' grip, taking his place right by Babbling Fish, who was devouring Anjrens corpse.

"Wait a minute!...You guys are COUSINS? You are completely different species!" Brain exclaimed, completely missing the point.

"Just ignore him." Scamper said with a sigh.

"So let me get this straight...you guys have been playing us for suckers this whole time?" said Daffy.

"That's right." Babbling Fish said with an evil grin, his teeth stained with Anjren's blood.

"Wow. The two of you are more twisted than a...than a...than a pretzel!" Homestar Runner uttered.

"Their predatory fish, what else do you expect?" Midna said.

"I expect these fish to be flayed!" Jenny said threateningly, and transformed her arms into large buzzsaws.

"Hahaha, just try it, robot girl!" Barricading Barracuda dashed right for her. Jenny made a swing with one of her spinning blades, but it wasn't even able to pierce the fishes scales.

"Blocked. Category: Weapons." the barracuda said.

"How do you categorize THIS, then?" Midna grabbed Barricading Barracuda, morphing her hair into a clawed hand to do so, and flung him. As he flew through the air, Daffy moved his staff in a square, trapping Barricading Barracuda in a transparent green box of energy.

"Just what is this?" he asked.

"Its a spell, stupid. You should explode in a couple seconds, but you probably have a filter for that too." Daffy guessed.

"A spell? Hmhmhm, blocked. Category: Witchcraft." and just like that, the box faded and Barricading Barracuda dashed to the ground.

"Interesting." Bobert said to himself.

"Whattya mean?" Scamper asked, walking up to him.

"The fish did not filter out the spell automatically, he had to initiate the command by categorizing it."

"So what are you getting at?"

"The barracuda is only immune to things that it has filtered out once before."

"So if I threw a bagel at him, then it would hurt him since he hasn't blocked it, right?" Brain asked, using a stupidly hypothetical scenario.

"Precisely."

"Looks like you figured out my flaw, robot, congratulations. But you should know that the things I have NOT filtered out are few and far between." Barricading Barracuda said, swimming up to Bobert.

"How do you swim through the air like that? Its weird!" Brain exclaimed.

"Now we just have to find the sharks weakness, right?" said Homestar Runner.

"Correct." replied Bobert.

Meanwhile, Attack form Deoxys had Babbling Fish wrapped up in his tentacles.

"Your heart interests me quite a bit, one I intend do DEVOUR!" the shark then sunk his back-fin right into Deoxys' neck, and due to the poor Pokemons defense in this form, he dropped the predator.

"You dumbass fag-alien!" Toadsuke shouted, then ran at Babbling Fish as he dashed toward the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tory exclaimed.

"Shut up, fag-bitch!" he/she retorted while running. Toadsuke then held out an arm, and a blue turtle shell covered in spines to appear in his/her hand.

"He'll just bite your arm off!" Pain warned.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP, FAG-BITCH!'" he/she yelled louder with a popped vein.

"Eager to die, are we?" Babbling Fish dashed right at Toadsuke.

"TAKE THIS! Chidori!" Toadsuke then slammed his/her hand right into Babbling Fishs' nose, knocking the shark high into the air. "And you bitches think I'm a dumbass like Nario." Toadsuke gloated.

"You are! Babbling Fish is just gonna heal! All you did was toss him in the air!" Pain exclaimed.

"Shut it! You couldn't even contain him, fag-piercing!"

"Behind you!" Toaster said, seeing Babbling Fish dash to Toadsuke from behind.

"Huy-YA!" Vampire Lady zapped Babbling Fish with a black bolt of lightning, halting him. "Kill him while he is stunned, darlings."

Stitch ran up to Babbling Fish and, despite his small stature, easily picked up and tossed the shark. Then Jenny flew into the air, morphed her hands into huge spiked fists, and punched Babbling Fish back in the direction he came in, mid-flight. Finally, Deoxys flew above the shark and hit him with a Hyper Beam from above, knocking him into the raging waters below. However, the shark just dashed right out and stopped in front of the group by the waters edge, his cousin swimming over and joining him.

"When will you idiots learn that you can NEVER beat us?" Babbling Fish taunted.

"Figuring out your weaknesses was a pretty good start if you ask me." Homestar Runner said.

"Figuring them out is one thing, exploiting them is a different STORY!" Barricading Barracuda dashed at them, but Skips grabbed him yet again.

"That's true, but we'll find a way." Toaster said.

"Well do ya have any bright ideas? These guys are more unkillable than I am." Scamper said.

"Well we need an instant kill move to take out Babbling Fish, and we need an unorthodox attack to take out Barricading Barracuda...I think we are going to need more men, because the only thing we can do right now is stall them." Pain explained.

"So we just run for our lives looking for other people?" Brain asked.

"He has a point for once, these guys aren't just gonna let us escape." Scamper said.

"Not with your lives, that is!" Babbling Fish said as he dashed toward them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny exclaimed, turned one of her harms into a spiked ball-and-chain, and slammed him into the ground. Olimar then tossed bunches of purple Pikmin that held the shark down.

"We restrained them, super. So now what?" Daffy asked.

"Well according to fag-piercing here, we run like pussies and look for help." Toadsuke replied, pointing to Pain.

"Incorrect. He stated that we should look for assistance because we can not defeat these fish on our own." Bobert corrected.

"Just ignore the crossdresser." Deoxys said, flying over to them.

"How do you propose we escape, then? I'm certain that none of you can teleport." Vampire Lady said.

"Miss, you are saying that in the presence of a wizard." Daffy replied with a glare.

"So you can teleport us all, then?" Skips asked, still restraining Barricading Barracuda with little effort, although the fish didn't seem to put up any fight.

"I suppose I could give it a shot, if I knew where to send us."

"Hmm..." one of Jenny's pigtails turned into a satellite dish that swiveled around for a moment before turning back. "I'm detecting other people in that direction!" she said, pointing across the river at a slight left angle.

"Then in that direction we shall go!" Daffy slammed his staff on the ground, and in a flash of light, the heroes were gone.

OOO

"You all are such good people, lets go." Mechelle said with a smile.

"Its a relief that a good amount of us can fly, otherwise getting up there would suck!" Sakura commented.

"Cool story." Kaiba said sarcastically, and climbed onto the metal dragon.

"Why couldn't the Mary Sue take you with her when she left?" Kazooie grumbled.

"Alright, everyone, lets-" Seth was cut off by a large flash of light, Midna's group was before them.

"What in the fag-hell is this?" Toadsuke exclaimed, eyeing the other group.

"Looks like you jinxed us, Sakura." Itachi teased, poking her on the forehead.

"Whatever, Itachi." she grumbled.

"Looks like we have more passengers to manage." Zuko said with a sigh.

"For what?" Homestar Runner asked.

"Look up, you idiots." sneered Kaiba, which the other group did.

"Whoa! How long has THAT been there?" Brain exclaimed.

"A better question is what exactly is that thing?" Deoxys asked.

Mechelle stepped forward to get the other group up to speed. "That is a flying fortress belonging to an evil general. Said fortress is packed with weapons and is protected by an anti-magic barrier, which keeps out all supernatural powers. Inside are his many robot bodyguards who will take you to a chamber where you will be turned into a robot yourself."

"Anyone else wanna go back to the fish?" Daffy said, deadpan. Midna raised her hand at the ducks offer.

"That is sounding like the better option. At least I can use my jutsu against them." Pain said to himself, resting his chin on his palms.

"No need! Kaiba will just call another dragon!" MetalMamemon said.

"Is that right?" Kaiba said haughtily as if the Digimon was giving him an order.

"Just blow the freaking flute!" Zuko exclaimed. Kaiba huffed, but took out the flute and put it up to his lips. He blew into it, but a hollow puff was all that was heard.

"What the hell?" the brunette said to himself and peeked through the other side of the ancient instrument, there was a white orb lodged within. "How did this get here?" Kaiba touched the orb and it teleported to the middle of the gang.

"What is it now?" Tory groaned. The orb illuminated a brilliant white light that got brighter and bigger as it ascended higher, stopping about 15 feet above the group. Genesects eyes flashed, he had a hunch on what was going on.

"This is either really good or really bad." Scamper said. After a moment of silence, a high-pitched, almost song-like roar emitted from the sphere and there was a huge burst of light. There, flying above the heroes, was a white, bipedal, angel-like dragon with blue eyes and a tail that resembled a turbine covered in ribbons.

Shaymin couldn't believe her eyes. "That's...that's...!" The Pokemon of gratitude was too starstruck to finish her sentence. Genesects eyes started flashing rapidly, his hunch was right.

"What...what ARE you?" Seth asked, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the dragon.

The dragon spoke with a booming masculine voice. "My name is Reshiram, the embodiment of Yang. Together with Zekrom, the embodiment of Yin, we bring balance to the world."

"I've heard of you. Weren't the two of you originally a single being or something?" Deoxys wondered.

"Correct."

"Where did you come from? Did Kaiba summon you with his flute?" MetalMamemon asked.

"Not at all. I was sent here by the sister of my owner."

"Are you referring to the disembodied female voice that communicates with us all through telepathy?" X-Head Cannon asked.

"Correct."

"Well what do you mean by 'owner'? Did the Darkness create you or something?" wondered Sakura.

There was a pause. "I see...well it was only a matter of time before he would become corrupt..." the dragon said to himself, "You are partially correct, pink-haired girl. The dragon that Zekrom and I originally were was partially created by the Darkness, as you all know him as."

"And what do YOU know him as?" Tory asked.

"Tenebris. Together, with the help of his sister, they created a being of balance. However, in fear that something could go wrong, he and her split it into two halves, Tenebris creating me, and his sister creating Zekrom."

"Weren't there two brothers who owned those dragons or something, though?" interjected Deoxys.

"That was many many years after we were split. You must remember that Tenebris and his sister are supreme deities."

"But something doesn't make sense here. Why would the Darkness, or Tenebris, own an angelic dragon?" Zuko asked.

"The concepts of good and evil aren't all black and white, human."

"If you're here, then does that mean Zekrom is?" asked MetalMamemon.

"Yes. However, that also means our remnant is here."

"Remnant? Oh crap, not THAT!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid the group who comes across the remnant will be in trouble. However, I am confident that Tenebris' sister will assist them."

"Why do you know the Darkness' name, but not the girls?" Jenny wondered.

"We never crossed paths, nor did Tenebris tell me her name. All he told me was their history and why they split Zekrom and I apart. They figured it would be safer this way, the lands were still in their infancy, after all."

"Enough with the history lesson, we need to breach that flying base." Kaiba sneered.

Kazooie gave the duelist a cold stare. "You prick, don't you get it? This dragon has some useful information."

"Kazooie is right, Reshiram might be able to help us get everything back to normal." Banjo added.

"It is not quite as simple as that. However, I am more than capable of assisting you all in your quest." Reshiram turned toward the generals base and studied it with brilliant blue eyes.

"How are you gonna get in if it has a magical shield?" asked Brain.

"That thing is a deity, dumbass!" Toadsuke snapped, not even looking at the robot. Reshiram opened its mouth, and a gigantic orange orb of fire quickly built up right in front of the dragons head.

OOO

The general was watching the heroes below through a tinted and bullet-proof window with a scowl on his face, when a red robot girl ran up to him. "Sir, that dragon is going to tear right through our base!"

"I'm aware of that! Activate the thrusters and tell the robots in the control room to begin the wormhole process!"

"Right away, sir!" the robot girl gave the general a salute and ran off through an automatic steel door.

OOO

The large thrusters at the back of the fortress started up with a whirr, and pink volts of electricity cracked at the front.

"What in the world is it doing?" Pain wondered.

"I hypothesize that the general is attempting to flee." X-Head Cannon said. Reshiram fired the Fusion Flare, but the projectile flew right through a dark portal that appeared in front of the generals base.

"Did the general do that?" Seth wondered.

"Tenebris." Reshiram said to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear. From the intercom, the general spoke as a stormy pink portal appeared at the front of his ship.

"You maggots may have bested me this time, but mark my words, I will make you all remember the name General Kane!" and with that, the flying base flew through the portal at a remarkable speed, which closed up the instant it went through.

"Damn, he got away." Jenny said in frustration.

"Great...so NOW what do we do?" Scamper asked.

"I dunno, but we should probably get moving, we are sitting ducks out here." said MetalMamemon. Daffy cleared his throat upon hearing the last part of the Digimons statement. "Metaphorically speaking, that is." he added.

"Its a bit late for that." a female voice said from atop the cliffs. It belonged to a girl with long bright-red hair wearing a light-purple tank top and light-blue pants. She was carelessly tossing a switchblade from one hand to the other.

"You're awfully cocky for someone who is vastly outnumbered!" Sakura ran up to and punched the wall of the cliff the girl was standing on, causing it to crumble and bringing her down with it.

"And now for you to burn." Reshiram bellowed and spread out his wings, but upon doing so, he was encased in a transparent black ball.

"What's happening?" Shaymin exclaimed.

"Tenebris." Reshiram stated. The black ball turned solid and crackled with purple lighting, fading away shortly after and leaving Reshiram in the form of the white stone he was in before being awakened.

"Now what will you do without your big bad dragon protecting you?" the girl taunted.

"Use our other big bad dragon." retorted Homestar Runner as the two-headed metallic dragon that was summoned by Kaiba roared in the girls face.

"You must be suicidal, showing up all alone and stuff." Midna stated, floating around the girl.

"Close, but not quite suicidal." she replied, and swiftly and calmly ran her switchblade down both of her arms, her eyes showing a hint of glee as she did so. Blood quickly ran down them, looking almost black due to the quantity. Vampire Lady smiled sinisterly at the sight of this and teleported next to the girl in a puff of black smoke. The vampire then swiftly grabbed the girls arm and sunk her teeth into it, letting the blood pour into her mouth. Sakura turned pale at the sight of this, Brain fell over, and Stitch covered MetalMamemons eyes.

"What the FAG-HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Toadsuke yelled, both creped out and ticked off. The girl just smiled at this, and in an instant, the blood around the area Vampire Lady was feasting on hardened and turned bright red, looking almost like ruby, and it shot out right through the back of the pale-skinned girls head as a large spike. The redhead snickered at this and caused another spike to quickly extend right through the top Vampire Ladys head, killing her instantly. She giggled evilly as the blood spines retracted back into her skin, causing Vampire Lady to fall to the ground with a look of horror on her face.

"That was exciting, I never dealt with a vampire before!" the girl exclaimed with sadistic excitement.

"Just who are you?" Itachi asked menacingly.

"The name is Crystalline." she answered, hardening the rest of the blood on her arms. "I have the power to harden and manipulate my own blood."

"That's...kind of cool, actually, but you're still heavily outnumbered!" Deoxys shifted into his Attack form, floated up high, and put his tentacles together in front of him. "Take this!...PSYCHO BOOST!" the DNA Pokemon became enveloped in a pink fireball with three white orbs spinning around it, Uranus style, and flew at Crystalline. The redhead put up her guard as her blood expanded to form large pseudo-arm guards.

"That wont save you!" the alien said and slammed into Crystalline, knocking her into the cliffside in a bright explosion of light. Crystalline pulled herself out of the dent using the spikes at the ends of her hardened arm blood.

"I'm well aware of that." she said, grinning maliciously at Deoxys.

"I'll wipe that smug look of your face!" Seth ran at the girl, Stitch and Homestar Runner right behind him. The Vexian tried kicking Crystalline into the air, but the blood armor she quickly extended from her arms to the front of her made the girl too heavy to move. Crystalline counter-attacked by forming the blood at her middle into a large spike and extending it at Seth, but Homestar Runner kicked the raven-haired boy out of the way, jumped off the spike, and kicked Crystalline right in the face, busting open her head via a huge gash right on her forehead. The armless fellow then pushed himself off of her, did a backflip, and landed safely on his feet.

"Now I get it." Skips stated, "She's letting us beat her up so she has more blood to use."

"You're quite clever, but figuring me out isn't going to help you much. This has been fun and all, but I think its time to get serious." Crystalline retracted the blood back into the arm blades she had before and used them to slash her legs straight down, causing them to bleed heavily as well. Stitch rolled backward, knowing the redhead was going to attack. The alien was right to do so, as Crystalline extended a series of spikes from her bleeding legs. Mario took out his mallet and smashed them to pieces, but Crystalline just molded the points right back over the leftover stubs. Mario slid under the spines, figuring Crystalline would try and maim him, and that is just what she planned to do. More spines extended downward from the larger horizontal ones, but the plumber was too swift, causing the spines to embed themselves in the ground.

"Now that you're immobile..." Pain slammed his hands on the ground, causing chunks of earth around Crystalline to rise up and levitate.

"I don't think the rock cage technique is gonna do much good..." grumbled Scamper.

"And why is that?"

"I dunno, its just a thought. It doesn't mean its true..." Pains right eye twitched at the rabbits pointless snarkiness.

"Lets make it a double cage." Daffy waved his staff in a square fashion, trapping Crystalline in the green cube like he did with Barricading Barracuda. This broke off the blood spines at the faces of the barrier.

Crystalline looked around as the box started to move toward an invisible singularity while the chunks of earth started to surround her. "What is this?"

"I've got a plan." Itachi said to the group,

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Well by all means enlighten us..."

"Pain, after Crystalline is trapped in your sphere, I want-"

The ninja in question pointed accusingly at the Uchiha. "Whoa there! Looks like somebody is forgetting their place."

"What." he replied, deadpan.

"I'm the leader, you're the subordinate. I don't take orders from you."

"Since when did you decide to abuse your position against us like that?"

"What makes you think this is the first time? You are hardly ever present. You could be a member in exile as far as I am concerned."

Itachi found this change in Pains attitude rather strange. "Hold on...its about Naruto, isn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, if anything, your demeanor should have softened after you and Konan more or less 'adopted' that kid, and because he and my foolish little brother don't see eye to eye, you feel like I-"

"Hey fags, are we gonna kill that bitch or just talk about pointless shit?" sneered Toadsuke.

"I agree with...uhh..." Sakura wasn't sure what gender to refer to Toadsuke as, "Well what you guys are talking about is controversial and wont help us in our fight with Crystalline!"

"There is nothing to worry about. She surely exploded by now." said Daffy.

"Explode?" repeated X-Head Cannon.

"Yeah, that's what the box does. It just didn't work on that fish because it takes a few moments. That girl should be like splatters on a microwave right now, though."

"I still think we should hear that mans plan out, just in case she survived." Toaster said, pointing to Itachi.

"Alright, Chaos, can you fill that sphere up with water?" the Uchiha asked, looking at the watery being. Chaos nodded, combined both of his arms together, and extended the large arm-like protrusion into Pains trap, slowly but surely filling it up like a torture device.

"Now what, genius?" Pain asked with a bored expression.

"Sakura, wipe that attitude off his face."

The female ninja just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the raven-haired male. "Are you kidding me? You are the LAST person who should critique someones attitude..."

"Seto Kaiba being an exception to the rule." added X-Head Cannon.

"Itachi Uchiha, continue." said Mechelle, tired of the distractions.

"Okay, Genesect?" the Pokemon looked at Itachi at the mention of its name. "After Chaos fills that thing up, you and Mechelle shoot at it with your lasers."

"Understood." the cyborg said with a nod.

"Lastly, I need that weird dragon robot to be prepared to stab Crystalline with its pronged tail if she shows any signs of life." Itachi looked up at the dragon that Kaiba had summoned, and it gave him a grunt showing that it understood.

"You're quite the killer aren't you?" Midna teased.

"I've..." the Uchiha quickly looked away from the Twili, "I've done some things in my past that I'm not exactly proud of."

"Like-" Midna stopped at the sight and sound of Genesects and Mechelles lasers turning the sphere of rock into rubble, which turned Crystalline into a bloody mess.

"Stay strong, remember her-" The metal dragon cut Zuko off by stabbing the gore-covered girl right through the heart with its huge pointed tail, pulling it out after a short moment. After a small pause, the gang relaxed, but that was short lived when Crystalline shockingly got up on her feet, covered in her own crystallized blood.

"She survived?" Shaymin exclaimed.

"That's impossible. My Heat Laser should have at least melted a hole in her." Mechelle said.

"That was an excellent try." Crystalline said, all of her blood retracting back into her wounds, "You nearly had me there, but my armor is stronger than you would ever believe."

"The armor is irrelevant, you should have drowned." pointed out Bobert.

"And you should have exploded before that happened." added Daffy.

"And there is that dragon that stabbed you." Banjo said.

"Drowning?" Crystalline created and then retracted a seamless and air-tight pseudo-mask with her blood all around her face. "Explosions? I simply harden the blood within me to stop the expansion. Punctures? That's just my armor at work, it doesn't matter if it comes from a dragon."

"This is getting stale." Tory snapped her fingers, turning into a puddle of purple poison.

"She just melted!" Brain exclaimed.

"Now I think its time to make YOU ALL bleed for a change." Crystalline morphed her blood to create pseudo-arm blades again, large claw-like protrusions from her fingers, face and body armor, and spines along her legs.

"Ya gonna charge at us with that clunky armor?" Midna taunted.

"Quite the opposite!" the claw-like protrusions on Crystalline extended toward the Twili, who floated out of their way, but spines extended from the sides of the protrusions, creating a death trap of blood spines for Midna.

"_Oh how great it would be if I could open up portals right about now..._" she thought.

"And now to give you-" Crystalline stopped when she felt something thick and wet cover her blood armor. She extended some spines out from it, assuming someone was behind her, but they just embedded themselves into the cliffside.

"Looking for someone?" Tory said, rising up in front of her.

"What did you DO?" Crystalline extended an arm blade, aiming for the Vexians heart, but she used Poison Puddle again, changing the target to Mechelle, whose armor she failed to penetrate. Mechelle grabbed the blood blade, her brute strength and weight preventing Crystalline from retracting it.

Crystalline gritted her teeth in frustration. "You've still got organic parts!" Spikes extended out of the blade, heading for any fleshy parts on the cyborg, but they were blasted clean off from shots fired by X-Head Cannon.

"Uggggh! What's happening?" the redhead groaned, suddenly feeling intense pain all over her body.

"Allow me to fill you in." Tory began, "You seem rather pleased when you're in pain, so you're gonna LOVE this. You know what I love? Watching people suffer the effects of the most lethal poison on my planet, my own blood."

"Y-your blood is poisonous?"

"Correction; my blood IS poison. Whattya know, maybe we aren't so different after all."

"How were you able to infect me? My blood is crystallized!"

"Crystallized blood is still blood, is it not? Besides, its impossible to cover up a cut in its entirety just by hardening the blood."

"You!...I'm not going down without taking somebody with me!" she exclaimed as her eyeballs bulged due to the blood trying to flow out of them involuntarily crystallizing.

"Bitch, you already killed that vampire, so just die already." said Toadsuke irritably.

"In the meantime, I'll make sure she doesn't try anything funny." Jenny flew above the suffering girl, morphed her hands into large pinchers, and grabbed and held Crystalline down by the chest and legs.

"I will g-" the rest of what Crystalline said was inaudible as the blood trying to flow out of her mouth inadvertently hardened as well, suffocating her shortly after. Jenny was justifiably skeptical about releasing Crystalline, as she could still somehow be alive.

"Let her go. She's dead." Tory ordered, confident that her poison finished the girl off, Jenny did so and morphed her arms back to normal.

"That...was crazy." Scamper said, looking at Crystalines corpse and muttering something about 'her being lucky'.

Midna nodded, "I'll say."

"What's crazy is that you idiots are wasting time hanging around here instead of leaving like we originally planned." snottily pointed out Kaiba.

"It would be easier if we had Reshiram, though." MetalMamemon said, standing next to the white stone.

"Well it isn't gonna do us much good now, Tenebris sealed him away." Toaster told him.

"So do we just...leave him here?" asked Banjo.

"Yeah. Reshiram will appear before us when the time is right, and I'm sure Tenebris' sister will do what she can to free him." Shaymin explained.

"Then lets go." Mechelle said, and the gang was on their way.

OOO

"This guy may be something else, but we have more men. Plus, we know his weakness," said Miroku.

"Numbers mean nothing." stated Crisis as he rose out of the ground.

Pride was less than thrilled to see him. "Crisis! You had plans with the swordsman!"

"It seems he had escaped my grasp." he replied, showing no signs of regret or frustration. Locke clenched her fists upon hearing this.

"That proves it." she said to herself, then pointed at the Dark Earthling, "Crisis! Just what the hell are you planning?"

"Just what are you spouting, Locke?" replied Crisis, unfazed.

"She obviously saw through you." stated Pride.

A creepy high-pitched voice filled the air. "He he he, Pride is right! But that's what happens when you suddenly find yourself under someone elses command!"

"Man, that voice is creeping me the math out!" Jake stated.

"But where's it coming from?" wondered Chowder, looking around.

"ME!" Suddenly, in a burst of orange particles, appeared a being with only a purple head for a body, which he wore a jester cap over, and two curved golden rods sticking out with flashing multicolored crystals floating below them, which served as his wings. Kirby jumped back at the sight of this winged fellow, he knew exactly who it was.

Deidara was hardly shocked at this sight, however. "So what childrens book did YOU leap out of, hmm?"

"He he he, miss, I am much stronger than you think!" it replied.

"I. Am. Not. A. GIRL!" the ninja flung some small clay birds at the winged jester, but it just teleported out of the way.

"Hehehe, my name is Marx and you are going to suffer at my hands!"

"Dude, you don't have any hands." Jake pointed out.

"Then you shall suffer as well!" Marx froze for a moment, then fired a flurry of blue arrows at Jake and Deidara, but Pit flew at the jesters level and deflected them with rapid rotations of his bow.

"Well played, but can you deflect THIS?" Marx then blasted the angel with a huge yellow laser beam, knocking him out of the sky.

"Ohhhhh, that hurt!" Pit whined.

"Not so high and mighty, are we?" said, to the heroes shock, King Boo as he appeared into the scene. "You look surprised to see me. You idiots didn't really believe you could just seal me away, did you? Apart from the dimension of chaos and the dimension of the Darkness, this dimension is the only one that exists now!"

"That makes sense, Since the Darkness fused all dimensions and universes into one, wherever Mirokus tag would send King Boo no longer exists." said Molly.

"So now we have FOUR villains to fight? Oh man, we're dead!" Frog exclaimed fearfully.

"It may look hopeless, but we have to fight our hardest!" Link said confidently.

"He he he, that's cute, elf-boy, BUT ITS WROOONG!" Marx shot pink blades of energy out of his wings, Pride and King Boo following up with spiked shadow tendrils and blue flames.

"Too much pride to fight, Crisis?" Pride sneered as his shadow tendrils were retracted by Link shooting a Light arrow at his feet.

"Nobody is impressed, Crisis." King Boo added as Rotom, who had possessed a washing machine that Maxwell summoned, extinguished his flames with a Hydro Pump.

"Leaves more for us!" Marx exclaimed with a different demeanor, despite the fact that Miroku had sucked up his energy blades.

"You may be under orders, but you can still attack!" shouted Pride to the Dark Earthling.

"I take orders from no one. Not the Darkness and certainly not you." he replied.

"He he he, looks like Crisis is trying to convince himself that he isn't doing what the Darkness tells him!" Marx said with an unstable tone of voice.

"So what is your reason for not absorbing anyone or not corrupting Ichigo?" queried Pride.

"Should we run while they are fighting?" whispered Chowder to Maxwell, who shook his head.

"I say we come up with a strategy for beating them." Sai whispered.

"Great idea. Alright, we-" a loud honk cut off Miroku, which also made King Boo, Pride, and Marx focus on the heroes. Between the two sides stopped a long, sinister, black bus, and a female voice came on the intercom from within it.

"If you look to your right, you'll see a marshmallow of royalty, a creepy child with an even creepier shadow, some demon jester thing, and a tentacle alien monster! If you look to your other right, you'll see three uninteresting humans, a green gremlin whatever, a yellow bulldog with noodles for limbs, another marshmallow with clown shoes, a GUY with a bellyshirt, a Wookie dressed up as a cowboy, a little dude with a notebook and a weird hat, a green chubby dinosaur, an elf in a green dress, a bear...cat...squirrel...thing, a guy who must have gotten tired of getting his palms read, a kid in a raccoon costume with a giant cup on his back, a flippin' flying piano, a cute lightning-bolt guy, some emo chick who must have terribad depth perception, a blind gal in a trenchcoat, a man in green with an L cap that stands for 'lime', some girl rodent with swollen fists, an Indian skeleton sorcerer, a cartoony elephant, a robot bug with missile launchers on its back, a big pink loser, a fairy boy with a bow, a lass with freaky freaking hands, a blue alien who must have never stopped talking, and a platypus...but they don't do much."

"Do you think whoever is in the bus is a friend, or a foe?" Gaaranooki wondered.

"Whoever it is, she sure seems annoying as hell." muttered Killdra.

"I've dealt with enough interruptions." Pride tried slicing the bus down the middle with a large shadow tendril, but the vehicle vanished the instant it was touched.

"A ghost bus, eh?" said King Boo.

"Does that mean that girl is the Hash Slinging Slasher?" asked Patrick.

"I have no idea what that is." the girl replied from inside of the cave, standing behind the group with the back part of her bus merged inside of the cave walls. She wore navy-blue, had dark-magenta hair, and carried a black handbag with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Are you a ghost?" queried Steven.

"Nope! I'm from the underworld. To be specific, I'm the Tour Guide From The Underworld! They don't exactly hand out names to everyone down there, so just call me Tour Guide until I can think of some cute nickname for myself, yeah? Oh! On my way here, I came across some of your friends and brought them here. I'll go get them." she said, and stepped inside of the Tour Bus.

Tour Guide didn't leave a good first impression on Molly. "I'm probably being judgmental here, but that girl seems like a real..."

"Bitch." finished Zach. Molly glanced at him, which he followed up with a shrug.

"Here they are!" Tour Guide said as she dragged out the bodies of Anjren and Vampire Lady.

"Rotom rotom ro ro tom rotom!" exclaimed the Pokemon.

"Rotoms right, that's messed up." Jake said.

"What?...Ohhhh, you think they're dead? Not quite!" Tour Guide started shaking Vampire Lady, screaming 'Wake up!' over and over again.

"Is this chick for real...?" Deidara murmured, staring at her.

To the gangs shock, Vampire Lady started stirring and eventually came to. "Hmm? What happened to me?"

"I rescued your spirit on my Tour Bus and brought you back to life!" Tour Guide exclaimed.

"Where is that red-headed lass?" the vampire wondered, not having a clue as to where she was.

"Mumbo sorcerer and not even Mumbo can believe that work." commented Mumbo.

"And now for her." Tour Guide took off one of her white gloves and began slapping Anjren back and forth across the face with it.

"That's...that's kind of hot, I'm not gonna lie." Miroku said, pleasurably staring at the two girls.

"Eeek! Demon lady!" Anjren shoved Tour Guide back, feeling like she just awoke to a nightmare.

"Success!" Tour Guide exclaimed giddily.

Anjren had a ton of questions. "Hang on...where am I? Who are you guys? Where are those sharks? Where-" Launcher Spider made some loud machine noises, shutting the girl up.

"So is this all you have to offer us?" Sai asked Tour Guide.

"What? I brought two people back from the dead! What more do-" Tour Guide suddenly remembered something that she found. "OH! I have this thing!" she reached into her bag and took out a black orb.

Link was intrigued. "May I?" Tour Guide handed the orb to the Hyilian, which immediately teleported between, and about 15 feet above, the heroes and villains.

"He he he, I wonder what could be inside?" Marx said as the orb shined with a brilliant black glow.

"I hope whatever is in there is on our side!" Frog exclaimed fearfully. After a moment of silence, a gruff and menacing roar emitted from the sphere and there was a huge flash of black light. There, flying above them, was a black, bipedal, mecha-like dragon with red eyes and a tail that resembled both a drill and a turbine.

"Who are you?" Steven asked.

The dragon spoke with a booming masculine voice. "My name is Zekrom, the embodiment of Yin. Together with Reshiram, the embodiment of Yang, we bring balance to the world."

"Wait, were you always in the back of my Tour Bus?" Tour Guide asked, scratching her head.

"Not at all. I was sent here by my owner."

"Are you talking about that girl who speaks to us telepathically?" Link asked.

"Correct."

"What do you mean by 'owner'? Were you created by that girl?" Molly wondered.

"You are partially correct. The girl took part in the creation of the dragon that Reshiram and I originally were."

Vampire Lady cocked her head to one side. "And who might this gal be?"

"Lumiere. Together, with the help of her brother, they created a being of balance. However, in fear that something could go wrong, she and him split it into two halves. Lumiere creating me, and her brother creating Reshiram."

Rotom pointed out the original legend of the two dragons. "Rotom rotom rotom ro ro tom ro?"

"That was many years after we were split. You must remember that Lumiere and her brother are supreme deities."

"But why would Lumiere own such an...evil-looking dragon?" Zach asked.

"The concepts of good and evil are not all black and white, human."

"Reshiram must be here since you are, right?" Gaaranooki assumed.

"Yes. However, our remnant must also be here."

Rotom knew who Zekrom was referring to. "Rotom rotom ro tom tom!"

"The group who comes across that remnant will be in trouble, but I assure you that Lumiere will assist them."

Anjren was curious, "If you know Lumiere, then what about the Darkness?"

"We never crossed paths, nor did Lumiere tell me his name. All she told me was their history and why they split Reshiram and I apart. They figured it would be safer this way, the lands were still young, after all."

"Does this mean you can help us get everything back to normal?" Chowder assumed the dragon could, since he knew so much.

"It is not quite as simple as that. However, I am more than capable of assisting you all on your quest."

"Could ya start by dealing with those guys?" Killdra pointed to the four villains in front of them.

"Certainly." Zekrom turned toward Crisis and the others, staring them down menacingly. Then the Pokemon surrounded himself in a blue sphere of electricity.

"I'm outta here! See ya suckas lata!" Marx quickly sunk into the ground, becoming a circular shadow, and retreated.

"I'll come at you all when your little bodyguard is sealed away again!" King Boo teleported in a poof of blue fire.

"I...I..." Pride started to back away, he knew he had no chance against Zekrom.

Crisis noticed this and glanced at the boy, then quickly focused on Zekrom again. "Retreating are we?" he taunted.

"Quiet, Crisis! You should know when you are outmatched!"

"The thing is, Pride, I have yet to know if I am. All Zekrom has done is shroud himself in lightning."

"You're a fool, Crisis!" Pride ran off, leaving the Dark Earthling to take on the dragon.

"I know all about you, Crisis, and I am proud to be the one that will terminate you!" Zekrom flew at the experiment, who didn't even flinch, and shocked him into nothingness, but continued to hold is position as he knew about Crisis' phenomenal regenerating ability. After a moment, he stopped using Fusion Bolt and flew back a few meters. The heroes who fought Crisis in the junkyard watched their feet, fearing that Discord was about to show up. Someone _did_ show up, but it wasn't Discord, it was Crisis!

Zekrom knew he could not have survived his attack. "Impossible."

Lock had her doubts as well, "Not even YOU could survive something like that, Crisis!"

Crisis looked as smug as ever. "Locke, I assure both you and Zekrom that I was killed by his attack, but you know why I am back."

Killdra rolled her eyes, "The Darkness, whoop-dee-doo, Zekrom will just fry you again."

"On the contrary." a glowing red orb floated up from the ground to the side of the Dark Earthling. "I am not one to accept tokens, but if that is what must be done to achieve my goal, then-"

Locke gasped, realizing what he had, "That's the Core of Space!" she shouted.

Crisis chuckled evilly and wrapped the girl up in tendrils, "Correct. The Darkness has promised me one Core for every time I die on the counts that I do not absorb a single soul."

"Because you steal all of the life and energy when one is absorbed, thus the Darkness can not revive and corrupt that someone." Zekrom had it all figured out.

"So that's your plan! You didn't care about Zekrom showing up because you knew he was going to kill you, and you want to gather the three Cores so you can transform again!" Locke said, straining against the force of Crisis' tendrils.

"Sooooo...why don't you just let Zekrom kill you two more times?" Tour Guide wondered, receiving glares from the heroes next to her for trying to give Crisis ideas.

"Because" the gray being dropped Locke and grabbed the Core of Space, "I am not about to bend to ones will." the Core shined radiantly and surrounded Tour Guide with thin red volts. She screamed in agony as her limbs jerked violently, breaking her bones. Zekrom flew at Crisis using Fusion Bolt, but Crisis was very alert. He quickly turned around and focused the power of the Core on the dragon, which not even the embodiment of Yin was immune to. Zekrom knew this meant trouble and had no choice but to revert to the form of the black stone he took before he was awakened.

"I think its time for me to reclaim my prize." Crisis chuckled sinisterly as he sunk into the ground, thrilled with his newfound power.

"Oh how much it hurts! Ohhhhh!" Tour Guide moaned, sprawled out on the ground.

Yoshi trotted over to her, holding an antidote that Maxwell had summoned. The dinosaur poured the medicine into the girls mouth, slowly but surely healing her up.

"This is terrible." Locke stated.

Molly agreed with the albino, "I know. Crisis was strong before but now he seems...unstoppable."

Anjren had a different outlook on this, "He certainly will be with THAT attitude!"

"Well what could we possibly do to beat him or get that Core?" Horton asked her.

"Not to mention our only hope is sealed away." Luigi added, carrying the black stone.

"Darlings, I'm sure we will find a way to stop Crisis." Vampire Lady assured.

"Yeah, and we still got Lumiere on our side!" Chowder exclaimed.

Rotom reminded the gang about working together, "Rotom rotom ro ro rotom tom tom ro ro rotom!"

"Just don't go and say anything about superpowers..." Knuckles mumbled.

Killdra had her mind somewhere else, "Ohhh, I get it now! After he said he doesn't bend to the will of others, he made that chicks bones break by bending them! That's...that's pretty clever, actually."

OOO

"So it looks like I have finally done enough good to get you involved." Lumiere taunted.

Tenebris wasn't pleased, "Just how did you get the legendary dragons involved? What are you trying to prove by bringing them here?"

"I brought them not only because they would be a huge help to the heroes, but also to remind you of who you once were."

"Your brother is gone."

"I believe that my brother is somewhere within you, just like I believe the heroes will save all worlds."

"Is that so?" Tenebris came out of the shadows, showing his true self. He had a very similar build to Crisis, complete with black tendrils instead of legs. His skin was dark red, his face looked purely Satanic, and he had a third hexagon-shaped eye in the middle of his chest, all of them with the same pupil as the heroes under his control.

"Look at you, you're a shadow of your former self, brother, a complete monster."

"Hm hm hm, a fitting appearance, Lumiere."

"It reminds me of another monster by the name of Crisis. Just what the hell did you do to him?"

"I simply revived him, Crisis needs no upgrades. I would even go as far as to say he would be the king of my pieces, much like the Chosen One is the king of yours."

"And those Cores he is after, do you really think they can undo my spell?" Lumiere sneered.

"Oh, Lumiere, you bring in two beings that we once had a close history with and now you think you know it all? You witnessed the power of that Core, so it should be no surprise that two more with that kind of power can undo your little spell."

"You sound rather cocky yourself. What happened to your little tantrum over me bringing Reshiram and Zekrom here?"

"You may have played your bishops, but as you can see, I removed them from the game."

"They'll be back. If you were still my brother, you would know that."

"But I'm no longer that person, just accept it. Besides, I know about that remnant, and I believe he isn't one to play nice."

"Not with me, nor with you."

"Yes, but he has more of an cold and cruel disposition, combine that with Scorch and the revived dragons, and you're in for another massacre."

"The only thing that is going to occur is the massive amount of dragons that will be slayed."

OOO

*Citation Needed

And now I don't have to type in 'the girl in the crystal' anymore, hell yeah for a bunch of stuff being revealed about Lumiere and Tenebris! Speaking of names, I found an older dream in my dream journal where the general revealed his name. It was kind of a long wait for an update, but I'm pretty sure is still a ghost town...site, whatever, so its no skin off my bones.

If you are wondering what the hell is up with Daffy, look up 'Daffy Duck the Wizard' on Youtube, its freaking awesome. I couldn't decide if I should add Brain OR Scamper for the Igor representitive, so I just threw them both in. They work well together, anyway. The answer as to how Vampire Lady is alive before getting killed by Crystalline is a lot more simple than you will expect. I hope the scene with them (Crystalline belongs to St. Noof) didn't disturb you TOO much.


	13. Greyt Canyon

Chapter 13

Greyt Canyon

In addition to revived Scorch, our group of heroes now had to deal with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Volvagia, and Rayquaza!

"That dragon looks somewhat familiar." Peach said to herself, looking at Volvagia.

"They ALL look familiar to me." Britney stated, remembering Dragon Class long ago.

Temari smirked, she remembered them as well. "All we need is Palkia and we will have ourselves a little family reunion." Britney gasped at the mention of the Pokemons name. She knew he was revived by Arceus, but she still remembered his death clearly.

OOO

_Molly, Kaiba, Brittney, and Machele watched in horror at the battle taking place. Orochimaru jumped off the snake and it wrapped itself around one of Parukias arms, all the way around his body, and was about to bite his head._

_Brittney had tears in her eyes at the sight. Parukia tried to spread its fingers out to do something but they fell limp. He took one last look at Brittney, before being consticted to death, parts of its body started to crack._

OOO

Squall was ticked off, things were bad enough as they were. "Son of a bitch, not only can't we kill that demon, we have to kill these dragons!"

"As annoyingly irritable as you are, I agree with you." Zane said.

"I don't know if he's the pot or the kettle..." mumbled Pastel.

"Well we have no choice but to fight!" Samus surrounded herself in a ball of white electricity, and in an instant, she had her Power Suit back on.

"Then lets do this!" Sonic said eagerly.

"Looks like its UBERJULIA TIME!" in a flash of light, Julia was in blue and gray armor and wielding a large sword, her hair grew out and gained an orange tint as well.

"Your warrior form is seriously called UberJulia?!" Daxter said in disbelief.

"Yeah, problem, ferret?!" Julia snapped, pointing her sword at the Ottsel.

"You guys are so freakin' stupid." Britney mumbled. "Lets slay some dragons!" the girl exclaimed, taking out her spiked ball and chain. Scorch tucked in his wings and flung them outward, sending hundreds of black orbs into the air.

"Looks like I better do this now!" Duke threw a blue 12-sided die, a green bubble shield surrounded him the moment the die stopped rolling.

"THAT thing, man?" Jordan said to him as he turned into his Tiger form.

"What else did you expect?"

"Well its a nice throwback." Peach said.

"The dark, here in the dark. Would you, could you, dodge these in the dark?" said Sam I Am.

"We're gonna have to if we don't wanna get killed." Munch replied. Crypto backed away from the orbs by thrusting his jetpack in reverse. Dukes bubble shield absorbed the hit. Peach pulled out her parasol, which surprisingly protected her. Mewtwo blocked the projectiles with a barrier of psychic energy. Jak, with Daxter still on his shoulders, was flexible enough to avoid any nearby blasts. WALL-E went into his box form, which was also surprisingly durable. Munch countered the orbs around him by zapping them with an electric current from his sonar. Towelies and 9s very small mass provided enough protection. Stardust Dragon, Slifer, and Ristar had no problems flying out of range. Zane quickly summoned a Cyber Dragon, which coiled all around him for defense. Pastel drew up a diamond shield. Sam I Am brought out, and hid in, a large red crate, which again, was a surprisingly successful defense. Tayuya summoned her 3 ogres, who shielded her. Squall took all the hits, but healed himself fully in a sparkling pillar of white-purple light. Temari swung her fan, blowing away all the orbs around her.

Julia tried slashing them with her sword, but it did no good. "Son of a biiiiitch!" she screamed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." repeated Nario as he also took damage. Bryce used his manipulation powers on a nearby stone, forming a great defense. Sonic easily dodged them all with his speed. Britney froze the blasts solid with the liquid nitrogen from her weapon, as did Jordan using the freezing ability of his sword.

"Booooop!" three pink orbs spun around Jane, Uranus-style, protecting her with an invisible barrier. Similar to Zane, Renji used Zabimaru to coil around him for defense. Mark spun the pink dial on his Fakeifier belt, turning him into a green shoe, protecting him the same way as Towelie and 9. Glowmoss compressed himself into a tiny mass, then stretched himself back to normal from any blasts that disfigured him. Samus morphed into a ball, charged up in place, and got away safely with a long and quick dash. Sam turned into Voltic and protected himself with Bolt Shield. (Damn! And I thought the part in TISB where they were dodging Relics Ball Lightning was long-winded!)

Crypto put his hands onto the sides of his large head and closed his eyes, "Alright, get ready for this, humans, because I can only use this once; I'm going to freeze time, and you all give that demon thing everything you got."

Nario was confused, as usual. "Wait, wha-" A wave of energy expanded from the alien, and time stopped for everything, except the heroes.

"You heard him." Samus said, and fired a missile at Scorch, mixing it with the energy from her arm cannon to make it a Super Missile.

Mewtwo began throwing Shadow Balls at the demon, Voltic fired a Phase Beam, Mark took out a large ray gun, Renji extended Zabimaru and made the weapon coil around Scorchs'' neck, Jane held out her palms and fired white square-shaped beams, Jordan shot fireballs from his sword, Britney swung her liquid nitrogen-spraying ball and chain, Sonic spun in place for a moment and sent a blue fireball-shaped projectile at Scorch, Bryce flung the stones he had used for defense, Temari created a cyclone of razor wind with her fan, Squall cast another Thundaga, Tayuya sent out damaging pink soundwaves from her flute, Sam I Am snapped his fingers and sent a house crashing down upon Scorch from above, Pastel drew up a bazooka, the Cyber Dragon coiled around Zane fired a blue energy blast, Stardust Dragon breathed out a cyclone of wind, Munch fired an electric current, Jak used his Peacemaker again, and Slifer sent a red lightning-bolt crashing down upon Scorch just as time returned to normal. The demon landed flat on its back, not moving a muscle.

"Now if THAT didn't kill him, then he's unbeatable." Duke said.

"If that didn't kill him, then I'm just gonna fucking join the Darkness." Tayuya sneered.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about that!" exclaimed Ristar, pointing to Scorch with an outstretched arm, who was slowly dissolving into dark particles.

"That isn't a sure thing." Britney said, "The exact same thing happened before Crisis became Discord."

"Well Scorch is nowhere near Crisis' power level, its the Darkness that we have to worry about." Sam stated.

"And those." Nario added, pointing at the three dragons.

"ESPECIALLY those!" Jane exclaimed.

"Those dragons are nothing." a soft, yet sinister, voice spoke.

"Is that the Darkness?!" Daxter shouted, a tad frightened.

"Are you speaking of Tenebris?"

"Tenebris?" Pastel said.

"I'm not in alliance with Tenebris."

"So you're one of those scary guys who are actually good guys?" Towelie asked.

"Nor am I in alliance with Lumiere."

"So you work on your own accord." Bryce said.

"Some of you humans are rather intelligent. It almost makes me regret devouring you."

"Diiiiid heeeee juuuuuust saaaaaayyyyy deeeeevooooouuurrrr?" Glowmoss asked, looking around.

"Wait a second here...you EAT humans?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Precisely." the voice answered.

"Well isn't that a crying shame..." said Crypto sarcastically.

"I still murder those who aren't food. Observe." Suddenly, the air around Volvagia, Rayquaza, and Blue-Eyes became visibly cold, slowly forming into crystals, encasing them in icy prisons. If the temperature didn't already kill them, the shattering of their bodies upon contact with the ground certainly did.

"Wow, that was anti-climactic." Julia said.

"Why don't you come and face us up front?!" Samus taunted.

"As...you...WISH!" In an instant, the area around the heroes froze over, and a yellow-eyed grey dragon landed in front of them. Various parts of its body were frozen and it looked very asymmetrical and incomplete.

(vs. Kyurem starts to play in the background)

"Did a little kid knock you off the shelf on accident and tried gluing you back together?" Squall sneered.

"Do not taunt him. Thats Kyurem." Mewtwo said.

"So what's the deal with this Kyurem guy, then?" Sonic asked.

"Lumiere and Tenebris created a dragon to assist them in maintaining balance. However, they feared that a single being could not balance both Yin and Yang equally, so they split it apart into Zekrom and Reshiram. Their assumptions were correct, because the leftover Yang and Yin could not be split evenly between the two dragons, it manifested into me after lingering in the cosmos for thousands of years. However, I did not awaken fully until I crash-landed onto your little blue planet." Kyurem explained.

"And this turned you into a man-eating monster?" 9 asked.

"No. That is enough history for you all, however, because you're about to BE history!"

"Oh please, Slifer will wipe the floor with you." Temari gloated.

"Is that right?" Kyurem fired a beam of ice from his mouth, Slifer countered with a blast from his second mouth, which overpowered the Pokemons attack and knocked him on his side. Slifer let out a mighty roar and prepared to bring down a bolt of lightning, but vanished in a flash of black light.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to him?" Mark asked.

"Tenebris must have sent him to the farthest regions of this world." Kyurem said as he got back on his feet, "It looks like he underestimated the lot of you."

"Underestimate THIS, man!" Jordan said, and transformed into his Meteor Black Dragon form.

"A fire dragon against an ice dragon? Its pretty obvious who has the advantage here." Sonic said. Jordan roared, melting all of the ice in the surrounding area. A black bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Kyurem, leaving a round white stone.

Mewtwo's eyes widened, "That's-!"

"Tenebris, you would use your own sisters dragon like that? That cockiness of yours will be your downfall." Kyurem said to himself, but he wasn't surprised, "Get ready, lava dragon, because I am going to fight fire with ice-fire!" Kyurem roared, an orange-blue cyclone of energy spun around him and absorbed the White Stone. Then, in a burst of cold air, the dragon had fused with Reshiram to become White Kyurem, a bulky horrific mish-mash of the two dragons.

"Ho. Lee. Crap!" Ristar shouted.

"This is terrible. In this state, Kyurem rivals Arceus himself in terms of strength." Mewtwo explained.

Jordan was still confident, "We'll see about that!" He roared, causing meteors to rain from the sky around Kyurem.

"You aren't the only one." Kyurem roared, creating comets that shattered Jordan's meteors and bombarded him.

"Was that Draco Meteor?" Mewtwo asked himself.

"Now to show you my true power!" Kyurem roared again, and Jordan became enveloped in icy-blue flames.

"AGGGGGHHHH! No way, man!" Jordan swung up his arms, causing a column of lava to erupt from underneath Kyurem. All the ice dragon did was chuckle darkly under the molten rock, and in an instant, the column froze solid. Still under the effect of Ice Burn, Jordan was out of stamina and reverted back to his normal self. Pastel quickly drew up a vase of magical water and doused the flames around the boy.

"You okay, Jordan?" Sonic asked.

The ice around Kyurem started to heat up and melt, "I'm afraid you have bigger problems at this time, MUCH bigger!" The instant it did, Kyurem opened up his mouth and a large ball of flame quickly built up in front of it.

"Okay, we're all officially dead." Jane said. Just when Kyurem was about to shoot the Fusion Flare, a large blue ball of electricity knocked him down and stopped the attack.

"What in the world was that?!" Duke exclaimed. The ball quickly dissipated, revealing none other than Zekrom.

"Zekrom, how did you find us?" asked Mewtwo, relieved, but not showing it.

"Lumiere sent me. You all must escape immediately, I can handle White Kyurem."

"Well lets get a move on, then." said Temari. Pastel drew up miniature dragons for those who couldn't fly or summon one, Julie and Britney summoned theirs, and Zane brought out Cyber End Dragon.

"I will NEVER allow my prey to escape!" Kyurem exclaimed, being held down by Zekrom.

"I am your opponent now, Kyurem! I shall free Reshiram from your control and destroy you!" boomed Zekrom.

"RAAAH!" Kyurem blasted a beam of ice in Zekrom's face, but the dragon of Yin countered by enveloping himself in yellow electricity and headbutting Kyurem, breaking off the icy parts of his face.

The dragon of Wuji noticed the heroes getting further and further away into the black clouds, "NO!" He slashed Zekrom across the neck using the blade-like wing on his left arm, weakening the black dragons grip on him enough to break free. Kyurem flew off in the direction of the heroes, but was grounded by a blast of energy in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

"What's this?!" the Pokemon shouted. In front of him was a white Chinese dragon with yellow eyes and scissor-like protrusion at the end of its tail, Knuckle, who was in his Con form. "Is this the work of Lumiere?!"

"Not at all." Knuckle said, "I found these brave heroes battling you, but then Zekrom there stepped in, so I stood back in case he needed assistance." Knuckle then put up his fists, "And he clearly does." He threw rapid punches, bombarding Kyurem with red ovals of energy, slowly knocking him back.

"I do not know who you are, but I thank you." Zekrom said.

"No need, I shall defend your honor, as well as the honor of those courageous heroes." Knuckle replied, still throwing punches.

"Yes, they really are something." Zekrom agreed, and got ready to use Fusion Bolt.

(the song ends)

OOO

"So do we have a plan here, or do we just keep flying forward?" Squall sneered.

"Would you rather go back and fight Kyurem?" Samus sneered right back.

"I suggest we touch down soon, however, we do not want to get ambushed." Bryce suggested.

"As if THATS something we haven't dealt with about 4 times!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Just don't jinx it." Julia mumbled. Then, as if on cue, Rayquaza, Volvagia, and Blue-Eyes flew up in front of them, all controlled by Tenebris. Blue-Eyes was a dark shade of blue, Rayquaza was black, and Volvagia was cloaked in blue flames.

"HA! Look at that, she jinxed it." Jane said.

"Wait a minute. If Kyurem was the one who killed them, and he says he's neutral, why were they brought back by Tenebris?" Peach wondered.

Lumiere answered her question, "_The remnant being a neutral party is precisely why my brother was able to revive them. To put it simply, if an unaligned being kills someone, whichever one of us gets to them first claims control of them. I was unable to revive those dragons because I had to focus my power on sending Zekrom to your location and then unsealing him. I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry about it, Lumiere, we can slay these guys." Sonic assured.

"They can't be any harder than Scorch." Tayuya added. As the heroes prepared their attack, the area around them began to change.

"What now?!" Sam said.

"_My brother is terraforming this world! Be careful!_"

In a few short moments, the area had become a maze-like large canyon with rock arches, narrow passageways, and tricky turns.

"Ohhhhh, this Tenebris guy isn't playin' around!" Towelie said.

"This ain't gonna be easy." Munch said when the three enemy dragons split up, taking 3 different passages.

"No problem, we'll easily find them by flying up!" Squall pointed to the sky and his dragon ascended, but crashed into an invisible barrier that kept them within the canyons confines.

"I was afraid there was something like that." Zane said.

"Looks like we don't have many options outside of splitting up to find them." Renji said. They took off, and there were enough passages for each hero to take a different one.

Jak and Daxter happened to spot Volvagia in the distance.

"I got you now, you flaming freak!" Jak's dragon sped up, gaining on Volvagia but also alerting him of their presence. Volvagia flew inside a small circular cave and poked his head out after a moment.

"You know, I could go ahead and blast you using my Morph Gun, but I think I'm going to do things a little different this time." Jak said with a smirk.

"Uhh...what do you mean by that?" Daxter asked worriedly.

"Lets just say you might wanna get on the dragon for this one."

"Oh no." Daxter was a bit nervous, but he did as he was told.

"Here we go!" Jak jumped off his dragon and became enveloped in a white light. After a moment, he was surrounded in a blue aura of Light Eco and had 6 transparent angel wings. He had transformed into Light Jak.

"Ooo, nice one." Daxter commented.

"Huuuaaah!" Jak dived at Volvagia's face, the dragon countered with a breath of fire, but Jak deflected the attack with a shield of light. He slammed into the dragons face, cracking the armor a little.

"Alright, crush his cranium, Jak!" cheered Daxter.

Jak continued ramming into Volvagia, finally breaking the armor that protected its face. The dragon roared and receded into the cave.

"You aren't getting away, you know." Jak took out his Morph Gun and it changed to a red shape similar to an RPG. He pulled the trigger and launched a grenade into the cave, Volvagia's roar of pain was a sign that it had hit.

"Yeah, you did it!"

"Don't be so sure, that thing could still be alive!" Julia said, arriving on her black dragon.

"Well if you want to make sure, then go ahead." Jak said as he turned back to normal and got on his dragon.

"Thanks, I will." Julia said with a scoff, "Spit in the hole!" Her dragon did as it was told, spewing acid into the cavern, but Volvagia wasn't heard.

"Told ya."

"I was just making sure you did it right, okay?!"

"'Doing it right'? Jak does stuff like this all the time, lady!" Daxter said.

"Don't mess with me, you little-" A loud roar from behind the group stopped Julia short. Their dragons turned around and Volvagia was before them, but free of Tenebris' control.

"I think we cured him." Jak said. Volvagia nodded and circled around the group.

"Well done, the both of you." A voice said from atop the cliff.

"What the-!?" Julia quickly spotted the source, it was Relic.

"Uhh, who are you?" Daxter asked.

"That's Relic." Bryce answered, joining them, along with Tayuya and Sam I Am.

"What can you tell us about him?" Jak asked.

"That we can't kill him."

"Why?!" Julia exclaimed.

"It is not our destiny to defeat him. However, we can still harm him."

"Good enough for me!" Tayuya said.

"Then try." Relic said calmly, beckoning with his metal claw.

OOO

Stardust Dragon, Samus, Munch, Peach, and Zane were in pursuit of Blue-Eyes, weaving over and under arches of rock.

"For something under the control of an evil deity, its quite cowardly." Zane pointed out.

"That just makes it easier for us." Samus said, shooting beams of ice at the dragon. Blue-Eyes faced the group and fired balls of lightning at them, but Cyber End Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and the dragons drawn up by Pastel were too swift. Cyber End Dragon counterattacked with a trio of blue beams from its three heads, hitting Blue-Eyes directly and crashing him into a rock arch.

"Sorry, Kaiba, but your dragon isn't so powerful these days." Zane taunted.

"Kaiba? You mean Seto Kaiba?" Peach asked.

"Who else?"

"I know him!"

"And? Anyone who is familiar with Duel Monsters knows him."

"I mean I know him personally. Mario and I found him by my castle a long time ago!"

"Do you know if that's his strongest dragon?" Munch asked.

"Sorry, I don't know about ANY of his dragons."

"Neither do I, but I can tell you that he is about to become three times stronger." Samus stated.

"Wait, do you mean he became Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Zane asked, a tad worried. Just then, Blue-Eyes flew up in front of the group, more menacing and with three heads.

"That can't be good." Munch said. Blue-Eyes reared back and fired 3 beams, so Cyber End Dragon did the same, but the organic dragons quickly overpowered the mechanical ones, destroying it and causing Zane to fall. Stardust Dragon quickly swooped down and caught Zane before he hit the ground. The outer heads of Blue-Eyes turned toward the cliff walls and fired their beams, creating rockslides on either side, which meant the heroes had to get closer together.

"This is gonna hurt!" Munch exclaimed as the middle head reared back.

"Maybe for HIM!" Samus fired a beam of ice from her arm cannon, but one of the side heads turned toward her and intercepted the beam with its own. Samus' dragon flew down and under a low rock arch in order to avoid Blue-Eyes' counterattack. The middle head fired its beam, which killed Peachs' dragon and causing her to fall. Stardust Dragon swept down again, but Blue Eyes caught up and tackled it into the cliff wall. As Peach fell closer to her death, Stardust Dragon faded into stardust and appeared as a twister of the spatial wonder under Peach, halting her momentum and allowing her to land safely. At that instant, Blue-Eyes swung its tail at the princess, knocking her into the wall.

"Hey dragon!" Zane shouted from behind it. The dragon whipped one of its heads around, then its entire self once it spotted the monster before it. It was a 6-headed bulky mechanical Orochi, Chimeratech Overdragon. Blue-Eyes spread out its wings, perhaps intending to escape, but Munchs' dragon came down and the Gabbit zapped it with a stream of volts from his sonar, preventing it from moving.

"I'm afraid its the end for you." Zane began, "Chimeratech Overdragon, attack!" The 6-headed dragon fired a black and orange beam from each head, hitting Blue-Eyes with each one, which ripped right through its body.

"You destroyed an organic being with a machine, allow me to do the same." someone said from behind the gang. Facing them was Metal Sonic and a blue man with intricately-designed butterfly wings.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"Metal Sonic, my accomplice here is Tabuu, the ruler of subspace."

"I don't recognize the robot, but Tabuu is a very dangerous enemy!" Samus warned.

"I do not recognize the naked blue man with butterfly wings, but Metal Sonic is a very dangerous target." a red bulky robot with the symbol for omega, which matched its name, on its shoulders said, joining Zane and the others.

"I think we have the firepower to beat them both." Zane said, looking at Chimeratech Overdragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who was free from Tenebris' spell.

"Then come!" Tabuu said, folding his wings.

OOO

Duke, Sonic, Sam, Temari, and Jane had cornered Rayquaza into a large cavern-like area inside one of the cliffs, covered in stalagmites and stalactites.

"I've got a feeling this dragon led us in here on purpose." Duke said.

"It doesn't matter, we can take him on anywhere!" Sonic boasted.

"Not like we have much of a choice." Temari said, unfolding her fan.

"Right." Sam said, transforming into Voltic.

"Me first!" Jane exclaimed, and fired a white-blue beam from her mouth. Rayquaza looped its body, the beam passing right through the hoop, then counter-attacked with a blueish sparking projectile.

"Close your mouth, Jane!" Sam quickly said, which the girl did. He then jumped in front of her and used Bolt Shield, which blocked the Pokemons Dragon Pulse.

"You think she should do that more often?" Temari said with a smirk.

"Oh ha HA!" Jane said sarcastically.

"Focus, you guys." Duke said, tossing a red 12-sided die that turned his vest and pants an icy-blue the moment it stopped rolling. "Nice! The Ice Flower roll is just what we need!"

Rayquaza glanced at the boy and fired a powerful red beam from its mouth, which shook the cavern as it cut through the larger stalagmites and stalactites. Sonic sped over to Duke, grabbed him, and ran for cover just in time.

"This is bad. If things get too rough in here, then it'll cause a cave in!" Temari explained.

"So this dragon is willing to suicide just to kill us all?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes. After all, it isn't the dragon, its Tenebris, and I am sure he wouldn't care if he had to sacrifice one of his men if it means taking a few of us down." Sam added.

"Well then what are we doing still here?! Lets get on our dragons and book it!"

"We can't. The entrance is too long and narrow, we would be perfect targets for its attacks." Temari said.

"So the only way out is to beat this thing? Fine by me!" Sonic Spindashed in place for a moment, then jumped up, sending a blue fireball-shaped projectile at Rayquaza. Duke threw some blue fireballs, which were concealed by Sonics attack. Rayquaza fired another Dragon Pulse, but it was only enough to break through Sonics attack, Dukes fireballs hit it directly, freezing the spots they made contact with. The dragons guard was dropped from recoil, and Temari used this opening to throw her fan like a boomerang, creating a large gash in the dragons neck.

"Ooo! Me next!" Jane threw some large metal squares that looked like debris from a space station. These knocked Rayquaza down, and Sam ended it with a large Phase Beam that he had gathered energy for. As the shock made Rayquaza twitch and wriggle, it ended its life with a loud roar.

"I'm glad _that's _over!" Duke said with a sigh, his outfit returned to its normal colors.

"Nice teamwork, everyone!" Sonic said.

"I don't think we should celebrate just yet." Sam warned, hearing a rumble from above them that was getting louder.

"NOW can we book it?!" Jane exclaimed. Temari nodded, and the group ran out of the entrance to the cavern and hopped on their dragons that were waiting outside. However, they failed to realize that this Draco Meteor was fired from under Tenebris' control, thus the meteors were of phenomenal size. One of them collided into the cliffside near the group, scattering bits all over them that caused their dragons to spiral downward and out of control.

"I never thought it would end like this!" Jane shouted.

"How, by a giant meteor while riding a dragon?!" guessed Duke.

"No! With a so-called superhero, a talking hedgehog, a gal with a giant fan, and a gambler!"

Right before they hit the ground, Rayquaza swooped down and caught them with its elongated body, obviously no longer under the control of Tenebris. The slender Pokemon easily weaved through the meteors and rockslides, eventually getting out of harms way.

"That…was a close one!" Jane uttered, catching her breath.

"Thanks for saving us, Rayquaza. Now lets go find the others." Temari said.

"Oh I'm afraid you wont be going anywhere." a voice said from the cliffside above them. Rayquaza flew straight up and hovered above the opposite side. Before them was a sickly green furry humanoid and a skeletal sorcerer in tattered green cloth.

"Yeah? And just who _are_ you guys?!" Duke said.

"I'm the Grinch and this here is the Lich."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "What are ya gonna do, steal Christmas?!"

"I'm afraid you have me confused with another Grinch. I don't steal holidays, I steal dreams...by replacing them with your worst nightmares!"

"Riiiiight..."

"Allow me to demonstrate." the Grinch clapped twice, and behind him rose a monster made of green slime with giant flashing red eyes.

"You'll have to do better than blob monsters!" Sonic taunted.

"Is that so?" the Grinch clapped again, and in an instant, blue and red arms with three ghostly hands on each burst out of the ground, grabbed each of the heroes, and pinned them to the ground.

"Still skeptical?" the Grinch clapped a third time and large light-blue humanoids appeared and smacked down on the heroes, breaking their bones and nearly killing them. Rayquaza tried to fly, but the giants grabbed it from every segment, preventing it from even wriggling.

"I introduce the 6 of you to the Unhuman race!" the Grinch boasted.

"Allow ME to kill them." the Lich said.

"Oh, of course! Go right ahead!"

The Lich floated to the other side and cloaked his hands in gigantic green flame as he loomed over the group.

OOO

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, Jordan, Glowmoss, 9, Ristar, and Renji were flying through a large and long cavern.

"It sure would be nice if we could find a freaking dragon!" Renji said irritably.

A humanoid bird with blue hair and orange wings appeared in front of them in a blue swirl of light, facing them and flying backward. Soon joining him was a blue-haired girl dressed in white with two puffy green butterfly wings and wielding a large egg beater.

"What the heck are these things?" Ristar wondered, surprised at their odd appearance.

"We're demons, you stupid star!" the winged girl said.

"I'm afraid you aren't gonna get out of this cave without dealing with us!" the bird-like boy said.

"Lets reword that, WHO the heck are these things?" Jordan asked.

"I'm Palette." the girl said.

"My name is Tablet." the boy said.

"We don't have time for weird demons!" Renji shouted.

"Exaaaactlyyyy, weeeee arrrre loookiiing for draaaagooooons." added Glowmoss.

"Oh, if its a dragon you want..." Tablet was surrounded in a blue swirl of light and instantly became a white dragon with flat purple wings.

"Hmhmhm!" Palette changed shape the same way, now in a reptilian outfit with dragon wings and a dragon head replaced her left hand.

"I guess we have no other options, guys." 9 said.

"You guys aren't the only ones that can turn into dragons." Jordan hopped off his dragon and morphed into his Meteor Black Dragon form.

"This should not take long." Mewtwo stated, tossing a Shadow Ball at Palette.

"Ah ah ahh!" Palette teased, then shot a beam of fire from her dragon head, which went right through Mewtwo's attack, but Jordan got in front of the Pokemon and harmlessly absorbed the blow.

"A shield, huh? We'll have to fix that." Tablet flapped his wings, sending two sideways cyclones from them. Glowmoss quickly jumped in front of the group, stretched out his arms and legs to the walls of the cavern, then stretched his body out wide, creating a wall that held the twisters back.

"My my, I think this cave needs some cleaning up." Palette flew over to Glowmoss' face and blasted him at point-blank range with a fire beam, which made him retract and fall, but his dragon caught him.

"Glowmoss, are you alright?" 9 asked.

"IIIIIII've seeeeeeeen beeetterrrrrrr daaaaaaaaaaays." he replied.

"I can get up close and personal too, you know!" Ristar flew at Palette, looping around her fire beams, and hit her straight in the face.

"AGGGH! You bastard!" she screamed, falling to the cave floor.

"This dudes mine." Jordan flew in front of the star and swatted Tablet, but the demon quickly recovered and was back in front of Jordan.

"Not bad, dragon." he said, a yellow, blue, and red orb spinning around his body, "But how will you do against THIS?" The orbs flew forward, spinning faster and faster, leaving a trail of the matching color behind them. Jordan braced himself, but the attack collided into an invisible barrier of psychic energy.

"Pretty well, I'd say." Renji said, rising up on his dragon from behind Tablet.

"What?!" Tablet turned around, only to see the swordsman swing his sword down, which stretched out and embedded its points along Tablets back.

"Huah!" Renji pulled his sword back, scraping it through Tablet.

"AGGGGH! You bitch." Tablet said, meeting the same fate as Palette.

"It looks like we beat them just in time, there's the exit." 9 said.

"There may be someone waiting for us outside, so keep your guard." Renji said.

"Damn it, Tablet! What the hell now?!" Palette said in her normal human form.

"Relax, Palette, our job wasn't to kill them. We just had to keep them occupied enough so they wouldn't turn around. What they are about to find is far worse than us." Tablet explained, back to his normal human form as well.

OOO

Meanwhile, Crypto was flying on his jetpack through a pass that was just big enough for him to slip through.

"Gee, you would think finding three dragons would be a helluva lot easier..." he grumbled to himself. Just then, a dark-purple spiked serpent burst out of one side of the cliff and into the other side.

"Was that a dragon?" the Furon wondered. The creature appeared once more, only sticking its spined thick head out of another opening it created.

"Well whatever the hell you are, I'm killing you!" Crypto pulled out his gun, and the dragon followed up by opening its mouth, revealing Dylan under Tenebris' spell.

"So ya got a human in your jaws, huh? Well that just makes killing you more fun!" Crypto's gun morphed into a red grenade launcher-like weapon, "Open wide!" The Furon held in the trigger to charge his Ion Detonator, but a voice shouted 'STOP!', which ruined his focus and sent the grenade bouncing down to the bottom of the chasm.

"Alright, who was the douchebag that threw off my aim?!"

"It was me." Flying up in front of him was an ill-looking girl with demon wings and scraggy black hair that went all the way down to the back of her knees.

"Holy hell, when was the last time you've seen a barber?!"

"My name is Keela." the girl said, ignoring the aliens sarcasm. "I'm on the side against Tenebris and I can handle both the boy and this serpent."

"Oh, you're implying that I'm the bad guy cuz I'm an alien. Yeah, that's cool, labeling..." Crypto muttered. "Look, I can handle the boy, this serpent, AND you!" The Furons gun morphed into what looked like a miniature satellite dish.

"Look whose labeling who. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean the bad things I do are toward those who don't deserve it." Keela said, materializing a sinister black scythe in her hands.

"Oh, look at that, an evil scythe. Yeah, it doesn't take an intelligent lifeform to know that you're- Actually, I can give you the benefit of the doubt for the hell of it. Go and take care of them, I'll see how this plays out."

Keela scoffed, and in a near instant, swung her scythe across Dylan's chest, rending his spirit and making him fall limp. The demon girl swooped down and caught the boy the moment the serpent vanished, and he woke up, back to himself.

"What the?! Keela?! Is that you?!" he exclaimed.

"You have any other friends with demon wings?" she indirectly answered with a smile.

"Alright, so I was wrong about you being evil, but lets get moving before we find someone who IS." Crypto said.

"Wait a second!" Dylan said to himself, looking over at Crypto.

"Do I have something on my face, human?!"

"YOU!" Dylan took out his Shock Bomb launcher and started firing at Crypto, but the alien disrupted their directions by shooting them with purple discs, his gun morphed into the Dislocator, a disk launcher.

"You trying to KILL me?! Human, I'd think again!" Crypto threatened, his gun morphing into the satellite dish-like weapon from before, the Meteor Strike.

"I'm siding with the alien for this one. He isn't evil, just full of himself." Keela explained.

"No! He's not! He is a freak! He-" Dylan stopped when he examined Crypto more closely, he wasn't the alien he thought he was. "Crap! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else..." he said, his demeanor softening.

"I'm a freaking blueish alien in a white futuristic jumpsuit on a jetpack, I must look like SOOOO many other people!" Crypto said sarcastically.

"Well...you looked enough like ONE."

"Who?"

"I...I don't know his name...but he is really creepy and dangerous, despite the way he acts. He's here in this dimension, and he killed a whole bunch of us...then things just got worse and-"

"Hold on! Were his eyes white with black pupils instead of black with white pupils?"

"Yeah."

"Did he wear a black jumpsuit?"

"Yeah."

"Did he act ambiguously flamboyant?"

"Uhh...yes?"

"Wow. I didn't think I would hear from that freak again." Crypto said, sounding strangely calm.

"Who is this alien?" Keela asked.

"One dangerous extraterrestrial that you gotta take really freaking seriously."

"What do you know about him?" Dylan asked.

"Enough to give you some insight, human. Listen up, because I don't wanna talk about this freak-show any more than I have to!"

"We're all ears." Keela said.

"Then I'll tell ya all I know about Bluey."

OOO

Meanwhile, Britney, Towelie, Squall, Nario, Mark, Pastel, and WALL-E were flying through a sea of clouds, the widening trench they were traveling seemed to disappear.

"Anybody think it would be a good time to turn around?" Pastel asked.

"Or at least change direction? We've been flying for like, HOURS!" Mark added.

"No, we can't turn back now." Britney said.

"Look, just because you own a dragon doesn't mean you're an expert!" Squall sneered.

"But she IS friends with one. He's the blue guy that controls time." Towelie said.

Nario nodded, "Yeah! And there was another one, too! It was the pink guy that controls space! How does that even work? Controlling space? Can he summon aliens or blow up planets? How does that even work? What does space have to do with time? How does-"

"Not that kind of space, you idiot! Space as in area! You should know, your head is full of it!" Squall shouted.

"Palkia, that dragon is Palkia." Britney said quietly, still reminded of her dear friends death every time he is brought up.

"Then, like, who is the blue one?" Mark asked.

"My minion." a sinister voice said.

"Ohhhh no, I'm hearin' voices!" Towelie said.

Britney gasped, "Minion?!"

"You aren't the only one." Pastel said, she and the others, besides WALL-E, were looking around. The robot was trembling, his widened eyes staring straight ahead.

"Maybe its Tenebris." Squall said.

"Wrong. Tenebris is omnipresent, but omnipresence is only threatening when it finally presents itself. WE, on the other hand, are right in front of you." the voice said.

"That means you're a ghost! Or invisible! Or an invisible ghost!" Nario shouted accusingly.

"My minion and I are both tangible and visible. Your robots reaction certainly confirms both."

The others looked at WALL-E, who had contracted into his box form, his eyes peeking out slightly.

"Do you see Dialga?!" Britney asked. WALL-E poked his head out enough to nod.

"Anyone else?" Pastel followed up. WALL-E nodded once more.

"Too bad he can't talk." Squall said half-sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Actions speak louder than words. Your robots vision is not blinded by thin temporal fields. Also, my minions power will make a far better showcase of horror than my voice." Black volts started shooting out of an unseen area right in front of the group, intensifying until finally opening up into a large black and gray portal.

"I don't think I wanna see what comes out of that hole!" Towelie said fearfully.

"Then you're in for a disappointment." From out of the portal came Dialga, only he was a much darker shade of blue, the diamond on his chest was glowing red, and his eyes were filled with destruction.

"D-Dialga?!" Britney exclaimed, shocked in more ways than one.

"Whose that on his head?" Nario wondered, pointing to what looked like an anthropomorphic hedgehog made of blue and black flame with red eyes.

"What ARE you two?!" Squall shouted. The portal closed as the being atop the temporal Pokemon chuckled evilly.

"My name is Mephelis, and this is Primal Dialga." Mephelis said as Dialga roared ferociously.

"Uhh, what does the Primal part even MEAN? And for that matter, how did you even get that thing in here?! This place doesn't allow time travel!" Mark protested.

"Tenebris is a fool." Mephelis began, knowing Tenebris was the one who made that limitation, "He may THINK time travel is impossible here, but there are just some things in this world that are out of your control. He may be the god of death, destruction, darkness, and evil, but not time. I come from an alternate timeline, which not even HE could be aware of, but as the god of time, Dialga could be. You see, in my timeline, time travel is a regular occurrence, and it was only a matter of waiting until something would go wrong. Dialga must keep all timelines in balance, even ones that no longer exist, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to infiltrate his dimension. At that point, Tenebris became aware of my existence and sealed Dialga in a special crystal, easily allowing me to corrupt him, turning him into Primal Dialga. Then, I used his power to travel to the timeline where we currently reside."

"We...we have to stop him!" Pastel exclaimed.

"Hahaha, are you aware what you are up against?"

"Of course we are! And if we manage to purify Dialga, then maybe we can get home!" Britney said.

"Then we look forward to annihilating each and every one of you."

OOO

"Things are certainly getting interesting for both of our armies, wouldn't you say, Lumiere?" Tenebris taunted.

"Do not underestimate them!" Lumiere warned.

"Underestimate? Don't kid yourself! Especially the group with the girl who was chosen by the gods!"

"It will be one brave challenge, but they made it this far. Plus, when they beat Dialga, then things will start changing for the better."

Tenebris chuckled evilly. "'When'?! How naive! This Keela, on the other hand, is a very interesting individual."

"Because she is a demon from a world that is not so different from this one?"

"No. Because she is a demon from a world that is not so different from this one, yet fights in YOUR army."

"The Darkness really HAS consumed your mind, Tenebris. The world isn't as black and white as you think. My brother would be well aware of that, since he was the master of Reshiram!"

"Then you should know that he is long gone!"

"The Chosen One will bring him back!"

OOO

Holy shit! Update! Update! Update! Its not as long as normal, but its been...SEVEN FUCKING MONTHS! Peach thinking Volvagia looks familiar is a reference to The Meeting of Many where she and the others fought him. Look at that, another TISB flashback that shows I have improved a helluva lot since then! Yeah, since Knuckle's Master form was never shown, I just gave him control over his Con form. If you wanna know whats up with the Grinch, look up 'Its Grinch Night'. Keela is klearly a dream character. Well, now you know the aliens name, folks! Oh, and to all the Sonic fans who are upset Mephelis is in the story: Get over it.


End file.
